Unmei
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Tiene 15 años, cabello naranja, ojos grises y tiene el titulo de "Reina de la Calle". Su abuelo es un doctor chiflado, una de sus tias es deportista y la otra es pastelera. Su madre es modelo y su padre... es un hombre que las abandono a ambas.
1. La nueva generación

Finalmente ha llegado el dia en que puedo subir esta historia!

Este es uno de mis proyectos de fic largos que tenia pendiente y que ha tenido historia, cuando lo escribi por primera vez hace 4 años, no me convencio como iba quedando y lo borre XDD y comence a pensar en otra forma de narrar la aventura, asi como tite cambio el piloto al capi 1 XDDDD cuando lo hice, paso el problema de mi notebook y se me perdio todo, por lo que fue empezar de CERO...again! U.U

Este fic lo tenia en mente antes de que terminase lo de Aizen asi que no esperen a Tsukigay y cia o que Ichigo haya perdido sus poderes, vale?

Sin mas que decir, Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo... menos los personajes nuevos y la trama, son mios.**  
><strong>

**Unmei.**

**Capitulo 1: La nueva generación.**

-¡Te patearemos el trasero!

-¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a una mujer?

-¡Acaben con ella!

Sólo pasaron dos minutos y toda la pandilla fue derrotada… ¡Por una chica!

La muchacha era una adolescente, una estudiante de 15 años. Tenía su cabello liso, le rozaba la cintura y era de color naranja, un intenso naranja claro que lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo por debajo de su cuello y algo desordenado, parecía que no le daba muchos cuidados. Sus ojos eran plateados como dos lunas llenas, que en estos momentos, reflejaban enojo por aquella intromisión de un grupo de pandilleros idiotas. El tono de su piel era blanco como el algodón y su cuerpo, a pesar de su edad, estaba bien desarrollado, de grandes atributos.

Vestía el uniforme de la escuela de Karakura, falda gris y una blusa blanca que la tenía desabrochada, mostrando una negra pollera con el nombre de una banda de rock que le encantaba. También el uniforme venía con un lazo rojo y grueso, pero ella odiaba usarlo, le apretaba el cuello. Usaba unas calcetas grises hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas blancas.

-Y que sea la última vez que me fastidien cuando voy a clases. – Murmuraba fastidiaba mientras caminaba nuevamente hacía su escuela, revelando que en su cuello colgaba un collar de oro que terminaba en una estrella.

Cuando estaba ya a espaldas de ellos, uno de esos brabucones aprovecho la oportunidad para ponerse de pie y atacarla por la espalda. Ella se sorprende mucho y gira su cabeza con rapidez, lo percibió, pero era tarde para esquivarlo, por lo que sólo le quedaba cerrar sus ojos y esperar el golpe. Para su buena suerte… el ataque no llego.

Una especie de piedra pequeña golpeó la nuca de aquel muchacho, consiguiendo que callera al suelo inconsciente. Ella alza su cabeza y ve nada menos que a unos gemelos, una chica que le sonreía con su mano alzada a nivel de su rostro y aun chico serio que alzaba sus anteojos.

-Buenos días Ikary-chan.

-Como siempre, metiéndote en problemas. – Dijo el muchacho.

-Yo no tengo la culpa… los problemas me buscan a mí.

-Si, como no… ¿Tan mala eres para buscar excusas?

-¡Hey! – Se quejo alzando una ceja.

-No comiencen a pelear. – Hablo la gemela del chico. – Que se nos hará tarde.

* * *

><p>-Llegaron justo a tiempo.<p>

-Hola Bunny. – Saludo Ikary con una sonrisa.

-De nuevo con el cabello despeinado… y se supone que eres la hija de una modelo.

-No tengo la culpa de que los pandilleros me acosen.

-¿De nuevo? – Ve a los gemelos. – Supongo que llegaron por la puerta grande, en una elegante entrada.

-La salvamos justo a tiempo. – Dijo la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa.

-Más bien, fui yo el que lo hizo Miryuu, tú sólo estabas de sobra.

-No fastidies hermano.

-Y aquí se acerca una pelea entre Miryuu y Konryuu, los Ishida peleadores. – Ataco Ikary con una sonrisa de burla.

Miryuu y Konryuu Ishida, gemelos y de 16 años. Ambos eran de ojos color verde esmeralda, heredado por el lado de su madre y el color de cabello era azul oscuro, la muchacha lo tenía ondulado y hasta la cintura, a diferencia de Ikary, se veía muy bien cuidado, en una elegante trenza y con un flequillo en el lado derecho de su frente. Konryuu, en cambio, lo tenía corto, el mismo peinado que su padre y usaba gafas, a diferencia de su hermana, que usaba lentes de contacto por ser un poco vanidosa.

Bunny Sado era una muchacha de 16 años. Su piel era morena, cabello negro hasta los codos y alborotado, adornado con un cintillo rojo y sus ojos eran negros oscuros, como la misma noche, con los parpados pintados levemente con sombra de color azul claro y sus labios, estaban pintados de color moka chino. Debajo de su falda, tenía una calza gris ya que no le gustaba mucho el hecho de que sean cortas y por sentir frío.

Las clases dieron inicio.

Para Ikary, las clases eran aburridas, preferiría tener su codo izquierdo apoyado en la mesa para que su mano sostenga la cabeza y así, poder ver por cuanto tiempo quiera el paisaje que le mostraba la ventana. Veía con una expresión de fastidio, apenas pasaron 15 minutos y ya quería volver a su casa.

_Ya hay otro de esas cosas repugnantes._ Pensó con su vista clavada en un extraño ser con una calavera en su cabeza y un agujero en donde debería estar en su pecho. Los podía ver desde pequeña, así que la verdad ya no le importaba mucho, era algo tan normal en su vida. Pero últimamente estaba viendo muchos de ellos y cerca de los lugares donde acostumbraba estar… y en verdad eso ya era un fastidio.

No era la única, sus tías y abuelo también los veía y le explicaron que se llamaban Hollow, que una vez fueron almas humanas, pero que terminaron en esa forma por culpa de otros. Ella les pregunto como sabían tantos, pero nunca se lo dijeron, parecía que querían ocultarle cosas importantes, relacionadas con ella…

Y con sus padres.

Cerró sus ojos, pensó de nuevo en su padre.

Y eso la fastidiaba.

_¿Eh?_

Fue rápido, en menos de un segundo, pero ella podía jurar que había visto una oscura silueta masculina saltando por los aires, a grandes pasos y con unas extrañas ropas negras. Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos, ya no había nada más.

_Fue mi imaginación._

Una tiza golpeó su frente.

-¡Kurosaki-san, deje de estar fantaseando en mi clase!

-Sí, sí… - Gruño fastidiada ante la risa de sus compañeros.

Olvide decirles…

Su nombre completo es Kurosaki Ikary.

* * *

><p>Las clases finalmente acabaron, era el momento favorito de Ikary. Ella recogía sus cosas, estaba lista para irse a cenar en casa de su abuelo y tías (Ella vivía sola, pero preferiría cenar en compañía). Sus amigos la esperaban en la puerta y juntos partieron.<p>

-Ikary, arréglate más. – Le pedía Miryuu al momento que se ponía detrás de ella, dispuesta a quitarle su moño. – Si tienes un bonito cabello.

-Deja mi pelo en paz. – Apartándose y la mira molesta. – ¿De qué me sirve que me arregle si a mitad de camino, seré atacada por más idiotas?

-Aburrida. – Se quejaba inflando sus cachetes. – ¿cómo vas a conquistar a un chico con esa apariencia y actitud de ogro?

-No digas ridiculeces, no necesito un hombre en mi vida.

-¿Acaso eres lesbiana? – Fue el cruel comentario de Konryuu.

-¡Maldito hijo de…! – Extira sus brazos, dispuesta a atacarla. – ¡Te matare!

-Ya tengo que irme. – Bunny hablo antes de que se iniciara el homicidio. – Me voy a mi trabajo. – Alzando su mano.

-Nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió Konryuu, alzando su mano un poco indiferente.

-Cuidado en el camino. – Siguió su gemela.

-Sí alguien te hace algo, avisa y yo le rompo la cara. – Le prometió Ikary.

-Gracias. – Sonriendo. – Nos vemos mañana. – Dijo para luego irse corriendo.

-Tenemos nosotros que asistir a una fiesta de sociedad con nuestros padres. – Recordó Miryuu tomando a su hermano del brazo. – Es una especie de fiesta entre doctores poderosos, así que nos apresuramos o seremos regañados.

-Adiós gemelos, cuídense. – Se despidió moviendo su mano, viéndolos partir.

Una vez sola, lanzo un hondo suspiro y se encamino hacía la casa de su abuelo. Su abuelo era dueño de una pequeña clínica, pero eso no significaba que no tenía éxito, era reconocido como uno de los mejores médicos, con excelentes niveles de conocimiento y habilidades, él podría abrir un hospital enorme y tener éxito rotundo, pero a él le gustaba lo simple. Además, si se dedicaba a eso, tendría menos tiempo para su familia y eso era importante para él.

Una de sus tías era entrenadora de futbol y profesora de gimnasia en su misma escuela (ironía, por suerte, no era su maestra… sería muy vergonzoso). Su otra tía enseñaba en la universidad, en la carrera de gastronomía y tenía una pastelería en que la ayudaba ella algunas veces los fines de semana y también su prometido, su tío Jinta, se casarían a finales del otro mes y ella sería nada menos que la dama de honor…

De seguro Miryuu (Que también lo era, junto a Bunny, su madre y su tía) no parara de sacarle fotos, ya que pocas veces luce "elegante". No es que odie los vestidos o faldas, pero pocas veces los usaba…o no se veía presentable por estar peleando en muchas peleas callejeras por culpa de idiotas que querían derrotarla para quitarle el título de "Reina de la Calle"… ¡Ni siquiera sabía como había conseguido ese título! Pero luego descubrió que había derrotado al antiguo Rey, eso significaba "destronarlo" y ella pasaba a ser la nueva gobernante. Si hubiese sabido que eso pasaría, no lo habría golpeado ante medio mundo por haberle querido robar su billetera.

Ya estaba frente a la casa. Estaba por tocar el pomo de la puerta, pero decide detenerse y respirar hondo, necesitaba prepararse para lo que vendría. Abrió la puerta y entró.

-Ya estoy en casa. – Aviso con los ojos cerrados, sin mover un musculo.

Y sucedió lo que temía, un gran hombre de cabello negro se apareció volando por los aires y la abraza por el cuello, casi estampándola a la pared y con tanta fuerza que casi la ahoga.

-Hola abuelo. – Saludo apenas, su tono de voz no se podía oír por aquella prisión.

Una zapatilla de casa salió volando, golpeando a aquel hombre en la cabeza tan fuerte que esté cayó al suelo adolorido. Se apareció una muchacha pelinegra y de brazos cruzados, sus ojos eran del mismo color y se veía que estaba molesto ante el comportamiento del hombre que era nada menos que…

-Viejo, deja en paz a Ikary, casi la matas.

-Karin-chan, no seas malo con tu padre.

-¡Ya no soy una niña para que me pongas el chan! – Le grito, pisándole la cabeza con su zapatilla.

-Para los ojos de papi, siempre serás mi niña… ¡Y prevalece así de santa! – Le ordeno, poniéndose de pie de golpe y señalándola con el dedo índice.

-Cierra el pico. – Le ordeno apartándolo para luego ver a su sobrina. – ¿Todo bien?

-Si tía Karin. – Le aseguro con una sonrisa de gratitud por haberla salvado. Se quito los zapatos y se coloco unas pantuflas de color amarillo.

-Ikary-chan. – Su otra tía, una mujer de cabello castaño claro, mismo color que sus ojos, se acercó a la aludida y la abraza con ternura. – Bienvenida, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

-Muy bien tía Yuzu… aunque aburridas, ¿No me puedo salir?

-No. – Le dijeron todos a la vez.

-Maldición. – Gruño por lo bajo.

-La mesa estará lista en unos momentos. Puedes esperar en el comedor.

-Gracias, tengo que hacer unos deberes. – Caminando con su bolso.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales que poseía la familia. Estaba por abrir su mochila, pero sus ojos de inmediato se alzaron, viendo una fotografía en particular, la misma que estaba en su casa, sobre la chimenea y la misma que estaba en el cuarto de su madre y en la suya.

En esa fotografía estaban sus padres.

Estaba un hombre de 17 años, cabello naranja claro e intenso, como el de ella y tenía unos ojos marrones, parecían dos bombones de chocolates, pero sólo en apariencia eran dulces, ya que por la forma en que te miraba, parecía ser un hombre serio, menos para su familia, amigos cercanos y la persona que él amaba, quien era la mujer que estaba a su lado. Su cabello también era naranjo, pero más oscuro, liso y largo hasta la cintura con algunos flequillos sueltos a nivel de sus mejillas y unos preciosos ojos grises, los mismos que tenían Ikary. Usaban el uniforme de su escuela y estaban a un mes de graduarse…

Y dentro de su madre, llevaba cuatro meses de embarazo.

Lanzo un suspiro con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y de nuevo vio la foto, pero especialmente al hombre que era su padre.

-¿Por qué nos abandonaste?

La cena se llevo a cabo después de una media hora. Ambos comían animadamente, de vez el cuando Karin golpeaba a Isshin cuando este hacía una "estupidez". Había risas y un ambiente agradable.

Ahora era hora de irse.

-Gracias por la comida, esta deliciosa.

-Me alegra que te guste Ikary-chan. – Yuzu se pone de pie y recoge los platos. – Espera a probar el postre, es algo en lo que estoy trabajando para la pastelería.

-Que sea para llevar, se hace tarde, así que lo comeré en casa.

-¿Estás segura? – Karin se puso de pie un poco preocupada. – Puedes quedarte a dormir.

-Muchas gracias, pero no, tengo que terminar de lavar la loza y pasar la aspiradora y prefiero hacerlo antes de que sea más tarde.

-Ten cuidado en el camino. – Le pidió su abuelo al momento que Yuzu le entregaba una pequeña caja blanca en donde estaba el pedazo de pastel. – O no tendré el valor de ver a mi estúpido hijo cuando regrese.

-No deberías preocuparte, después de todo, él abandono a su mujer y a su hija. – Le dijo seriamente y poniéndose los zapatos. – Nos vemos mañana, como siempre. – Se despidió con una sonrisa leve y se fue.

-Papá, no entiendo el por qué le tenemos que ocultar las cosas. – Fue la queja de Karin, posando sus manos en sus caderas. – Ya han pasado 16 años.

-Fue la decisión de su madre… así ella sufriría menos por Ichigo y la entiendo, es mejor no arrastrarla a ese mismo "costal" en el que esta Orihime-chan.

* * *

><p>Ikary caminaba por las oscuras y casi vacías calles de Karakura. A esas horas había poca actividad, sólo andaban algunos ladrones o pandilleros, pero no se preocupaba, tenía confianza de su fuerza y sabía que podría con ellos sin siquiera sudar.<p>

-Me pregunto si tengo para mi desayuno y almuerzo… si no, tendré que pasar a comprar mañana. – Se decía en murmullos.

Un sonido particular despertó todos sus sentidos. Era una especie de lamento o el gruñido de un animal salvaje.

Decidió pasarlo de alto, pero lo había oído por segunda vez y fue cubierta por una enorme sombra oscura. Ella se volteo por unos minutos y descubrió que era nada menos que uno de esas enormes criaturas llamadas Hollow. Decidió girar de nuevo su cabeza y seguir adelante, pensando que si lo ignoraba, él se iría, pero no fue así, estuvo como cinco minutos siguiéndola y eso no hacía más que asustarla, aún así, quiso seguir con su plan, era la única forma que se le ocurría de poder deshacerse de ese bicho raro.

Tenía la habilidad de ver cosas que no son normales, pero no poderes destructores.

-Tú. – La sangre se le congeló, ¿Esas cosas hablaban? – Se que puedes verme, tienes un gran poder espiritual.

¿Gran poder espiritual? No es así, ella sólo puede verlos, nada más.

-Eso es perfecto… porque tengo tanta hambre. Disfrutare tanto el comerte.

Ikary abrió sus ojos de golpe, asustándose más al momento que esa bestia iba a atacarla para matarla de un golpe, pero ella logro esquivarlo a tiempo, dando un salto hacía delante. Cayó al suelo con la punta de los pies, luego pierde el equilibrio, su caja de pastel sale volando y ahora termina rodando por el suelo, llenándose de raspones, pero no fue un obstáculo para ponerse de pie y correr lejos de ese ser.

-¿Qué mierda se supone que debo hacer? Dudo que una patada de karate acabe con esa cosa. – Decía fastidiada consigo misma por lo débil que era para encargarse de esas cosas.

_Se llaman Hollow, les gusta alimentarse entre ellos o de almas con poderes espirituales altos, todo para ser más fuertes y por su apetito sin fin._

Las palabras de su abuelo Isshin invadía sus pensamientos, recordando ese día en que tenía sólo 6 años y vio uno por primera vez, se había asustado tanto que no salía de la casa de su abuelo.

_La única forma de que ellos sean libres, es siendo asesinados por una Zanpakutoh, porque ellas pueden purificarlos y volverlos al ciclo de las almas, renaciendo nuevamente._

_¿Zanpakutoh?_ Preguntó la inocente Ikary aferrada en su brazo.

_Las Zanpakutoh, son las espadas que son poseídas por los Shinigamis._

-¡Se acabo el juego del escondite! – Aquel Hollow uso sus manos para golpear con fuerza el piso, causando que su mano hiciera un agujero y el impacto logra que Ikary gritase al mismo momento que volvía a salir disparada por los aires, pero antes de tocar suelo, la otra mano la atrapo con tanta fuerza que creyó que terminaría muerta en miles de pedazos. Su boca no paraba de soltar un grito.

_**¿Voy a morir así?**_

_**No puedo morir… o mamá llorara…**_

_**Que alguien… no… **_

_**¡ME REHUSÓ A MORIR!**_

Dejo de sentir presión en su cuerpo.

El brazo de aquel Hollow había sido separado de su cuerpo, los dedos ya no tenían fuerza por lo que soltaron a la chica y está sólo estaba con los ojos abiertos mientras caía al suelo sentada. No paraba de toser y de preguntarse lo que había pasado.

-Eres un Hollow horripilante… mira que atacar a una mujer en la noche.

Ikary alzo su cabeza al oír esa voz. Sintió que alguien dio un paso a su derecha y descubre que había un joven de apariencia joven, sospechaba que estaba en años de adolescencia como ella. Su cabello era de color rojo intenso, lo tenía hasta el nivel de su cuello y liso, con una blanca banda rodeando su frente. Tenía unos oscuros ojos violáceos que miraban a aquel Hollow con una frialdad que aterraba, incluso Ikary podía sentir el frío como tocar un cubo de hielo. Su piel estaba blanca, era alto y su musculatura estaba bien desarrollada, parecía que ese joven era un atleta. Lo que llamo más la atención de Ikary no era su apariencia o su musculatura increíble para un adolescente, al contrario, era nada menos que su vestimenta: un kimono y una hakama, ambos negros y en sus manos, sostenía nada menos que una espada.

_¿Shinigami?_

-¡Maldito mocoso! – Gritaba el Hollow adolorido, con una chorrada de sangre saliendo. A pesar de sus juramentos de amenaza y el volumen, que la chica podía jurar que era capaz de romper un cristal, aquel joven seguía inexpresivo, con su espada lista. – ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?

-Mi nombre es Kuchiki Tsukishiro… Shinigami.

_Los Shinigamis son seres que visten de negro… y tienen el deber de mantener el equilibrio de las almas. Si ves a un Shinigami cerca de ti, no temas, porque ellos te protegerán de esos Hollow._

-¡Maldito Shinigami, voy a matarte! – Alzando su otra mano.

Para la sorpresa de esa criatura y de Ikary, ese Shinigami de nombre Tsukishiro ya no estaba frente a él, ahora estaba detrás, dándole la espalda.

-¿Y bien? – Pregunto el Shinigami al momento que envainaba su espada. – ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir de pie? – Gira un poco su rostro, revelando que sus ojos estaban más fríos, parecía un hombre horripilante. – ¿Qué no ves que estas muerto?

Al momento que hizo esa última pregunta, el Hollow se partió en miles de pedazos y cae al suelo. Ikary veía como esos pedazos se iban evaporando con los ojos aún desorbitados, había pasado por tantas cosas.

-Tú… ¿Eres un Shinigami? – Viendo al joven al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- ¿Puedes verme? – Pregunto Tsukishiro realmente sorprendido e interesado.


	2. Una visita en mi casa

Bueno, aqui les dejo la continuacion, aqui solo se resolvera un POQUIIIITO sus dudas XDDDD

Un descaro mio y que lo arreglo en este capitulo es que quiero agradecer de todo corazon y dedicar este capitulo a: Karo18, Red Rose y a Kobato Hanato, que las tres me han ayudado con este fic algunos nombres para Zanpakutoh hace como uno o dos años XDDDD

Sin mas que decir, Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 2: Visita en mi casa.**

Ambos se estaban mirando, uno lucía sorprendido y la otra estaba sorprendida.

-¿Puedes verme?

-¿Qué? – Ikary alza sus cejas y antes de que él se diese cuenta, ella lo golpeo en la quijada, mandándolo al suelo.

-Eso ha dolido. – Murmuraba mientras se frotaba la zona dañada. Se alarma un poco al ver como ella lo señala con el dedo.

-¡¿Qué no te han enseñado que es de mala educación responder un pregunta con otra pregunta? ¡Yo te pregunte primero! ¡¿Eres o no un Shinigami?

El muchacho se puso de pie mientras ella le gritaba. Ambos se vieron por unos momentos y de un momento a otro, él saco un extraño aparato que hizo POOF y sin que ella quisiera, Ikary termina dormida y en sus brazos. Tsukishiro lanzó un suspiro de alivio y curo todas sus heridas.

-Creerás que fuiste atacada por unos maleantes. Peleaste con ellos, les ganaste aún cuando estabas herida y volviste a tu casa. – Le decía mientras la cargaba. – Pero aún así, es extraño que ese Hollow la haya querido… es cierto que ella tiene un nivel espiritual, pero es muy débil. Pero ahora que lo pienso… ella se parece mucho a _esa_ _mujer_ de las fotografías de mamá.

_La vigilaré de cerca._

* * *

><p>Ikary abrió sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo muy cansado y pesado. Como no sonaba su despertador, pensó que era muy temprano aún, la mala suerte es que a pesar del cansancio, no tenía sueño. Llevó una mano a su cabeza, pensando en un momento lo que había pasado anoche.<p>

-Eso no… - Trato de decir algo, pero sus cuerdas vocales no querían soltar nada.

Se quedo un rato más en su cama, pensando en varias cosas con sus ojos cerrados hasta que ya era hora de ir a la escuela.

Arreglo sus cosas, hizo sus responsabilidades de la mañana y salió con dirección a su escuela, rogando que no la molestase ningún bandolero inepto porque en verdad que no estaba de humor.

Para su desgracia, Dios no quería darle tal satisfacción porque no fue así, como tres pandillas la envistieron, pero ella los derrotó sin problemas. Cuando llegó, en silencio se cambiaba de zapatos y una vez en su salón, dejo que la mesa de su pupitre sostuviera todo su peso. Oculto su rostro en sus brazos y cerró sus ojos, esperando que el cansancio desaparezca.

-Buenos días Ikary. – Oyó y gruño ante el tono alegre de Miryuu.

-¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto Bunny, notablemente preocupada por ella. – Te ves algo desanimada y muy cansada.

-Estoy bien, sólo no dormí bien anoche. – Respondió sin cambiar de posición, quería la oscuridad que le daba sus brazos.

-Por cierto. – Konryuu se subió las gafas, al parecer, diría algo que lo ayudaría a demostrar que era inteligente y merecedor del "Primer lugar", por eso Ikary gruño nuevamente. – Vendrá un nuevo estudiante a la escuela y estará en nuestro salón.

-¿Un nuevo estudiante? – Preguntó Bunny. – ¿En estos días? Si estamos a tres meses de las vacaciones de verano.

-Es muy raro… ¿Será hijo de militares? Ellos acostumbran mudarse mucho. – Opinó Miryuu con sus brazos tras su espalda.

-¿Podrían pensar en eso lejos de mí? Me importa una mierda quien se mude, venga o asista a nuestro salón… sólo quiero dormir hasta que venga la fastidiosa de nuestra maestra.

-Pues ella acaba de llegar hace unos segundos. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y creó que te oyó. – Murmuró su otra amiga.

-Pudieron avisar. – Se quejó Ikary alzándose, viendo el aura oscura que rodeaba a su maestra.

-Pudimos… pero no quisimos. – Fueron las palabras de Konryuu.

_Con estos amigos… ¿Quién quiere enemigos?_

-Kurosaki-san, para mañana quiero un ensayo de mil páginas del por qué hay que respetar a sus maestros.

_Váyase a la…_

-Como algunos deben saber, el día de hoy un estudiante ha sido transferido a nuestro salón. Les pido que sean amables con él y le den una buena bienvenida.

La puerta se abre y entra un pelirrojo que usaba el uniforme de varones de la escuela. Las chicas exclamaban emocionadas al ver lo apuesto que era, especialmente por la hermosa sonrisa alegre que reflejaba sus labios.

Ikary se sorprendió, él intento que lo olvidara, pero no fue así, ella lo recordaba muy bien, es el Shinigami de anoche, pero se sorprendía más por ese cambio de humor, anoche era todo serio y frío y ahora, ante ella y sus compañeros, era todo sonrisas.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kuchiki Tsukishiro. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien. – Fue su saludo, ampliando más su sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Kya, es tan lindo! – Exclamaron las chicas levemente sonrojadas.

_O es un gran actor o es demasiado bipolar el cabrón._ Pensó Ikary completamente incrédula ante aquel comportamiento "alegre" de él.

-Siéntate frente a ella. – Le pidió la profesora, señalando a Ikary.

Oh genial, esa fastidiosa mujer se quería vengar de ella, lo podía apostar.

-Buenos días, espero que seamos amigos pronto. – Le saludaba con una amplia sonrisa. Ikary simplemente gruño y miró hacía otro lado, le fastidiaba esa actuación.

-¿Por qué tendría que ser la amiga de un estúpido Shinigami que se le ocurrió hacerme dormir? – Le susurró en un gruñido, mirando hacía otro lado.

Vio como Kuchiki se sorprendió… ¿Qué acaso tenía problemas de memoria largo plazo?

-¿Lo recuerdas? – Susurró sin salir de su asombro y sentándose en su pupitre, tratando de parecer normal. Ella alzo una ceja incrédula, ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¿Quién va a olvidar algo como eso? Mejor no se te ocurra escabullirte de nuevo, me debes respuesta señor actor. – Le decía molesta con un tono bien bajo y con discreción, para que sólo él la oyese. No quería chismes de ella en la escuela.

-¿Esa es la forma de hablarle al hombre que te salvo?

- Que yo recuerde, no pedí tu ayuda, tú solito te apareciste e hiciste tus cinco minutos de fama. – Murmuro sin alterarse.

-Vaya que tienes carácter. – Suspirando resignado, no había posibilidad de negociar.

-Tú no te quedas atrás Kuchiki.

-Está bien, hablare contigo en el descanso. En la biblioteca.

Los gemelos miraban con desagrado al chico nuevo.

-Konryuu. – Miryuu observó a su hermano fijamente.

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que personas como él no es nuestro asunto.

-¿Ocurre algo con el chico nuevo? – Susurró Bunny curiosa. Su asienta estaba cerca de los gemelos y le preocupaba la extraña actitud de ellos.

-No ocurre nada Bunny, sólo hablamos. – Dijo su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Parece que a Ikary ya le cayó mal.

-Me pregunto si será así. – Susurró Konryuu.

* * *

><p>Era la hora del descanso.<p>

En la biblioteca, Ikary estaba en lo más apartado del recinto, fingiendo que leía un libro cuando en realidad esperaba que Tsukishiro, la persona que estaba frente a ella, se dignase en hablar.

-Bien, yo te responderé tus dudas… a cambio, tú responderás mis preguntas.

-Está bien. – Respiro hondo y cerró el libro. – Eres un Shinigami, ¿No es así? – Vio como él asentía en silencio, viéndola con seriedad. – ¿Cómo es que la gente te puede ver y tocar?

-Estoy usando un Gigai. Son cuerpos artificiales que fue creado para nosotros, así podemos pasar como un humano más.

-¿Por qué ese Hollow, a diferencia de los otros, se me acercó, me habló y me quiso comer?

-La verdad es que no sentí nada al principio, pero pude percibir que tienes un poder espiritual enorme, entre más grande, más deseable te vuelves para los Hollow.

-¿Entonces soy una especie de menú de cinco tenedores para ellos?

-Se podría decir. Lo que me preocupa es que yo fui asignado a proteger la ciudad, pero no me esperaba encontrar a una chica de gran reiatsu… tendré que estarte cuidando.

-¿Qué? – Mirándolo como si estuviera demente. – Olvídalo, no quiero guardaespaldas.

-Tengo que hacerlo, por lo menos mantenerme cerca. – Tratando de razonar, comprendió que ella es dura de roer. – Entiende… hasta saber lo que ocurre.

-Ni en un millón de años te quiero cerca de mi casa o de mi persona… ¿Qué los Shinigamis no conocen de privacidad?

-Ahora yo quiero hacerte unas preguntas… - Evadiendo la pregunta con naturalidad. Ikary sospechó que eso era una indiscreta afirmación y por eso su ceño fruncido. – ¿Desde cuando que puedes ver lo que no es normal?

-Desde que tengo uso de razón… pero a los Hollow, los he visto desde los 5 o 6 años.

-Con que los has tenido desde pequeña… ¿Y los has visto con mucha claridad? – Observó como ella asentía. – ¿Eres la única de tu familia con ese poder?

-No, mis padres, tías y abuelo también tienen la habilidad de ver espíritus.

-Entonces es hereditario. – Susurro con una pose de pensador. Miraba el techo por unos momentos, después bajo la mirada para ver a la chica nuevamente. – Pero en verdad es increíble… no había un caso así desde que los Shinigamis conocieron a Kurosaki Ichigo. Ese hombre si que era…

Se interrumpe por un repentino golpe causado por las manos de Ikary al tocar la mesa y se pone de pie inmediatamente. Ella lo observaba sorprendida y él sólo estaba confuso.

-¿Qué sabes de mi padre?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Londres, Inglaterra.<strong>_

En un edificio, en un estudio se llevaba a cabo una sesión de fotografías, se observaba a un grupo de fotógrafo y a otros con reflectores tratando de captar el mejor ángulo de su modelo.

La modelo era de larga cabellera naranja oscura, sus ojos eran grises como la plata y su piel, bien cuidada, era de una blanca tonalidad, con unas curvas envidiables. Vestía un conjunto que aún no saldría a la venta y su cuerpo se movía en diversas poses para que la cámara lo capture.

-Descanso. – Dijo el encargado y todos se detienen. Un hombre de camisa y jeans, se acerca a la modelo y le ofrece una botella con agua mineral.

-Muchas gracias. – Agradeció la modelo con una gran sonrisa. Abrió la botella y tomaba del contenido mientras caminaba hacía una silla para sentarse.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo. – Dijo una mujer que vestía de ejecutiva, aunque la falda era muy corta, la chaqueta estaba desabrochada y también unos botones de la blusa por arriba, mostrando un poco de su pecho y sostén negro y andaba de brazos cruzados. –… Orihime.

-Muchas gracias Yoruichi-san. – Le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Una vez que terminemos con esto, debemos ir a estados unidos para el desfile de primavera. Luego tienes un par de meses de descanso, por lo que podremos regresar a Karakura. – Le recordaba con sus ojos fijos en la agenda.

-De seguro extrañas a Urahara-san. – Apostó con una gran sonrisa.

Yoruichi arqueo una ceja y golpea a su protegida en la cabeza, oyendo como Inoue se quejaba de dolor. – No vuelvas a repetir eso. ¿Quién extrañaría a ese idiota? No hace más que desesperarme. – Gruñía molesta mientras la imagen del susodicho invadía sus pensamientos.

-Creo que voy a llamar a Ikary. – Ve el reloj de su celular, para luego suspirar. – No puedo, a esta hora esta en clases. – Susurro decepcionada.

-Ya han pasado 16 años. – Menciono la morena de golpe, ocasionando que el cuerpo de Orihime se tensase y aferrase su móvil con más fuerza.

-¿No se sabe nada aún? – Murmuro con la vista baja, parecía que trataba de ser firme.

-Me temo que no, logramos enviar a los Vizard hace ya medio año, pero no entiendo por qué tanta dificultad para comunicarse. Cuando regresemos, iré personalmente a Hueco Mundo y tratare de darte información.

-Gracias Yoruichi-san. – Agradeció con una cálida sonrisa.

Guardo su móvil y luego sacó entre los bolsillos lo que parecía ser un anillo de oro que en el centro tenía grabado una flor con seis pétalos. Lo acaricia suavemente, sin dejar de sonreír y dejarse llevar por los recuerdos del pasado.

_Cásate conmigo._ Fue la voz que oyó dentro de su cabeza.

-Ichigo. – Susurró aferrándose al anillo.

* * *

><p>-¿Tú padre? – Susurró Tsukishiro.<p>

-Sí, ese hombre llamado Kurosaki Ichigo es mi padre. – Impacientándose más. – ¿De dónde conoces a mi padre?

-No lo conozco. – Fueron sus palabras. – Nunca lo he conocido, sólo he oído cosas.

-¡¿Cómo qué? – Grita olvidándose por completo que estaba en la biblioteca.

_Si ves a la hija de Kurosaki Ichigo, mantenle la verdad en secreto, esa niña no puede saber lo que es su familia en realidad._

_Madre… ¡Pudiste decirme como era para no cometer tal error!_

-Sólo he oído que es un humano con poderes, un sujeto quería usarlo para sus planes pero los Shinigamis lo impidieron, eso es todo.

-¡Pero…!

-Kurosaki-san, le recuerdo que esta en la biblioteca. – Le retó la encargada acercándose, estaba en verdad molesta por la falta de educación de la muchacha. – Le pido que se retire, no hace más que irrumpir la tranquilidad.

Ikary sólo gruño y sin quitarle la vista a Tsukishiro, pesco sus cosas y se marcho, sin dejar de maldecir a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino.

Sus pies la guiaron a la azotea, donde ya estaban sus amigos almorzando y al verla con el ceño fruncido, apostaron que estaba en un nivel de furia que lo mejor era o hablarle hasta que se desahogase y esquivar sus posibles golpes, o simplemente ignorarla. No se equivocaron, lo primero que hizo la joven fue darle patadas a las rejas de metal sin dejar de gritar lo estúpido que eran los hombres.

-Hey, no lo digas cuando hay uno presente. – Se quejo Konryuu con una vena en la frente y ante la risa de su gemela.

-¿Qué te ocurrió ahora? – Le preguntó Bunny ladeando su cabeza.

Ikary no podía decirles "Estaba hablando de Hollow y Shinigamis con el nuevo porque él en realidad es un Shinigami que vemos todos gracias a que usa un cuerpo artificial" Nica, ni muerta, la tratarían de loca. Pensando en una excusa, oyen pasos que se acercan, todos giran la cabeza en la misma dirección y descubren a un grupo e cuatro matones con pirsin, cabello teñido y en estilo punk, uno estaba calvo. Veían a Ikary y a su grupo de amigos con ira y ellos sólo estaban tranquilos.

-¿Y ahora que quieren? – Ikary alza una ceja molesta y se pone adelante como escudo de sus amigos. – Hoy no estoy de humor.

De respuesta, el que parecía ser el líder (Cabello rojo y pirsin en la nariz y dos en los labios) la toma bruscamente del cuello de la camisa, pero aún así, Ikary no se alteró, lo seguía fulminando con la mirada y eso emputecía más al líder.

-Maldita Kurosaki, voy a vengarme de lo que me hiciste la semana pasada.

-¿Otra vez con eso Shibata? – Ikary se libera del agarre. – Yo no te he hecho nada, tú me atacaste con aire de grandeza porque querías derrotarme y al final te patee el trasero.

-¿Por qué no te tiñes el cabello? – Le respondió con otra pregunta, no le gustaba ser derrotado ni en discursos. – Ya me canse de que la gente nos comparen, arruina mi reputación.

-O la gente esta ciega…o lo estas tú. ¿En qué nos parecemos? Yo soy una mujer hecha y derecha con un color de cabello NATURAL y tú eres un hombre con el cabello de cuerpo espín de mierda… y teñido más encima. ¿Quieres que te lleve a un oculista?

Con cada palabra que sus labios soltaba, la ira aumentaba en el agresor, los amigos de Ikary estaban desinteresados, Konryuu y Bunny comían de sus almuerzos tranquilos y Miryuu, con ayuda de su celular, grababa todo en video para luego subirlo en Youtube y Facebook… que grandioso es la tecnología.

-¡¿Cuerpo espín? – Shibata alza su puño y todo cabreado, estaba decidido en matarla, pero la muchacha lo detiene sin problemas, tomándolo de la muñeca y se lo presiona con fuerza que de seguro quedarían marcas rojas al rato. El ceño fruncido de Ikary no tarda en aumentar y eso asusto más al líder y compinche.

-¿No te dije que no estaba de humor? – Y acto seguido, con una técnica de aikido, lo mando a volar tan lejos que cayo del edificio, incluso de podía oír su grito de miedo. Sin prestarle atención a lo que había hecho, se gira para ver a los compañeros de Shibata y los ve con frialdad. – ¿Qué piensan hacer?

Y los "malos" salen disparados por el terror.

-Y… ¡Listo! – Miryuu guarda el video y le sonríe a su amiga con total inocencia. – Esto va a causar mucha sensación por la Internet.

-¿Quieres ser diseñadora de modas o directora de cine? – Ikary alza una ceja incrédula ante la actitud de la joven Ishida.

-Vamos, era una mina de oro, además, cuando toda la escuela vea el video, su autoestima caerá por los suelos por ser la burla de la escuela.

-Eres demasiado cruel… una demonio. – Le alegó su hermano comiendo indiferente.

Oculto entre un árbol que tenía vista hacía aquella función, Tsukishiro había contemplado la escena y no pudo evitar que una gota se deslizase por su frente ante la fuerza descomunal de la joven Kurosaki. Si que estaba descargando la ira que sentía hacía él y no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

Estaba asustado de ser asesinado por una humana.

* * *

><p>Después de un día completamente estresante, Ikary caminaba de vuelta a su casa echando humos por los oídos, no tenía ganas ni siquiera de ver a su abuelo y tías, así que les dejo un mensaje para avisarles que se pasaría el día en su casa. Estaba tan enojada que ignoraba descaradamente a los espíritus que le hablaban o a cierto muchacho que caminaba unos metros detrás de ella.<p>

Para no pensar en ese fastidioso Shinigami que la acosaba, vuelve a sacar su móvil y decide escribirle un mensaje a su madre para contarle como le iba, tratando de emitir a Tsukishiro y el Hollow que casi la asesina.

_Todo está bien, el abuelo energético como siempre, la tía Karin ya se consiguió un departamento y la mudanza comenzara la otra semana. El trabajo de la tía Yuzu esta mejorando en clientela así que la ayudó cada vez que puedo y Jinta-san finalmente le pidió la mano en matrimonio aunque casi es asesinado por el abuelo. Yo, como siempre, los problemas me acosan, los espíritus me están dando dolor de cabeza y he terminado con la limpieza general de la casa._

_Te extraño. ¿Cuándo vuelves a Karakura?_

_Te quiere, Ikary._

Enviar.

-¿Con que tu madre trabaja fuera de la ciudad?

Ikary pega un grito y el celular sale volando por la repentina aparición de Kuchiki a su lado, tuvo que hacer malabares para que el aparato no se callera o sería castigada por su abuelo y madre por romper el tercero en el mes. ¿Qué culpa tenía que la cosa saliese víctima de sus batallas que ni siquiera ella provocaba? Malditos bandidos que no saben hacer otra cosa que acosarla.

-¿Qué? – Tsukishiro ladeo la cabeza sin comprender su extraña actitud.

-¿Te parece normal aparecerte así de golpe? Casi me das un infarto.

-Pero si tú sabías que yo estaba detrás de ti.

-¡Detrás, no al lado! – Creciéndole una vena en la frente. – ¡Y ya deja de seguirme!

-Ya te lo he dicho, tu reiatsu atrae a los Hollow. Tengo que estar cerca de ti para protegerte, eres un blanco sencillo.

-¡No lo digas como si yo fuese débil! ¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie, así ha sido siempre y no va a cambiar!

-Ya viste lo que paso anoche, tú sola no pudiste con ese Hollow, sino fuese por mí, tú hubieras muerto.

-¡Cállate! – Le ordeno y luego lo señala con el dedo de forma acusadora. – ¡Con o sin tu ayuda, yo no hubiese muerto porque me hice un juramento!

-¿Juramento? – Esa seguridad de salir victoriosa por un simple juramento lo tenía intrigado.

Ikary abre sus ojos como platos, había hablado de más ante un maldito desconocido Shinigami que no era capaz de decirle la verdad de su padre. Lo maldijo profundamente y se da la media vuelta para alejarse lo más pronto de él.

-Mantente alejado de mí y de mi casa. – Le ordenó sin querer oír respuesta.

Tsukishiro la ve alejarse con una ceja alzada, decidió aprovechar la distancia para ignorarla y seguirla nuevamente cuando un pitito que provenía de su bolsillo lo obliga a meter su mano, mostrando un móvil azul claro que le estaba advirtiendo de un ataque.

-Un Hollow… - Murmura y ve la dirección en la que se fue Ikary. – Esta lejos de ella, así que creo que puedo dejarla unos momentos. – Y corre hacía su blanco.

Ikary se voltea y ve como el Shinigami tomaba un camino diferente, aliviada y satisfecha de que él le haya hecho caso, continuo con su recorrido hacía su hogar sin percatarse, ninguno de los dos, que habían sido observados por dos siluetas que no tardaron en intercambiar miradas.

Finalmente estaba en su casa, tira las cosas al suelo y arrastra sus pies hacía el sofá, cayendo en el mueble de espalda, en verdad que estaba agotada, su día había sido duro y el cansancio aumentaba cada vez que recordaba la escena de la biblioteca, estaba claro que Tsukishiro le mentía, él sabía más cosas de su padre, podía apostarlo y aún así, el imbécil desgraciado no sólo se lo ocultaba, sino que quería andar en su espacio personal como Pedro por su casa.

Todo un Shinigami desgraciado.

Fue el sonido de su móvil lo que la saco de su siesta, se había quedado dormida en el sofá y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, rápidamente recoge su aparato y se alegra al ver que era su madre, contesta de inmediato con su vista en el reloj, notando que se había dormido por tres horas, por eso su estómago gruñía.

-Madre. – Le saludo sin importarle que rebelaba mucha emoción como una niña de seis años. Pasaban mucho tiempo separadas.

-Ikary-chan, acabo de ver tu mensaje. He recibido un día duro en el trabajo, lamento no haberte respondido antes.

-Tranquila mamá, se que es duro, pero… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser modelo? – Le preguntó sin tapujos, recordaba que su madre le aseguraba desde pequeña que era una profesión temporal, que cuando llegase el momento lo dejaría.

-Lo dejare cuando me case con tu padre. – Aquella respuesta golpeo el corazón de su hija, pero se mantuvo firme, no iba a descargarse con ella. – Él va a volver Ikary y finalmente lo podrás conocer.

-Y… ¿Cuándo piensas volver? – Cambiando drásticamente la conversación, no quería explotar y gritarle a su madre lo tonta que era, había pasado ya 16 años… ¡Dieciséis! Estaba claro que ese desgraciado (por muy hijo de su abuelo sea) no iba a volver.

-Esa es la mejor parte… ¡Me tendrás en casa el domingo!

-¡¿De verdad? – Esa si eran buenas noticias y no pudo evitar levantarse de su sofá de golpe. – ¡Eso es genial, ya quiero que….!

Se interrumpe brutalmente cuando algo atravesó su pared sin romperla y termina golpeándose en el suelo, rápidamente ve lo que había invadido su hogar y se sorprender ver a Tsukishiro en sus ropas de Shinigami. Antes de decirle algunas palabras llenas de confusión, su garganta se atora al oír un grito tan potente y espeluznante que erizo su piel, gira su cuerpo para ver que pasaba y se horroriza al ver una cabeza gigante de Hollow observándola a través de su ventana. ¿Qué tan grande sería?

-¡Ikary! – La voz preocupada de su madre se repetía una y otra vez en el móvil que había caído al suelo por el shock.

Lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un potente grito ya que el Hollow rompió la ventana con su cabeza y fue abriendo su boca para tragarse a la chica.

* * *

><p>-¡Ikary, Ikary! – La preocupación y el terror aumentaba en Orihime a cada segundo, alarmada de no recibir respuesta, sólo un potente PII.<p>

Había reconocido ese grito desgarrador, era el sonido de un Hollow, por eso su celular cayó al suelo y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza notablemente preocupada. Su hija estaba en peligro, sus poderes habían aumentado al punto de traer a aquellas criaturas y no estaba a su lado para protegerla.

-Orihime, cálmate. – Yoruichi la toma de los hombros y la obliga a que la observe. – Todo estará bien, Isshin y Urahara de seguro van a protegerla.

-Pero aún así, yo he estado tan ocupada y distraída que no me había dado cuenta Yoruichi-san. – Le contaba con lágrimas en los ojos, se estaba sintiendo pésima, la peor madre del mundo. – Debo volver a Karakura, cancela lo de estados unidos, me vuelvo ahora y estaré con Ikary… no puedo permitir que la persona más valiosa para Ichigo y para mí muera o no podré verlo a la cara.

* * *

><p>Ikary abre sus ojos al sentirse ilesa después de haber sido atacada por un Hollow, ¿Acaso su muerte fue rápida y sin dolor?<p>

-¿Te han herido en algún lado Ikary?

La humana abre su boca sorprendida, de nuevo había sido salvada por el Shinigami que sostenía su espada con sus manos y una especie de barrera estaba frente a ellos.


	3. ¿Mis amigos son Quincy?

Bien, aqui tienen otra continuacion de unmei...proximamente (y no se la fecha exacta xDD) sera Ritual

Para no dar una larga explicacion de mi ausencia como escritora y el bando bleach, seré corta y precisa: Vacaciones de escritora y flojera en escribir XDD

A pesar que escribir que trabajaria en ritual (intentare) al mismo tiempo, habran secretitos por ahi, digamos que TRATARE de subir dos o tres cosas en un dia, para eso tengo que andar avanzando en terminarlas y asi subirlas en un dia especial, para que tengan bastante cosas que leer XDD

No los entretengo mas... asi que ya sabe, Bleach es de tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 3: ¿Mis amigos son Quincy?**

Ikary miraba a Tsukishiro, tenía la misma expresión sería que cuando se enfrentó a la criatura de la otra noche, esa misma mirada que enfriaría la sangre de cualquiera y debía admitir que la suya también era afectada, pero claro, jamás se lo confesaría, no le daría armas para atacar su orgullo porque tiene una reputación que mantener. Con su Zanpakutoh desarmada, amenazaba en silencio al Hollow que no se acercase más o sería lo último que haría.

Pero estaba claro que el Hollow no le haría caso.

Su boca se abrió y soltó un grito que Ikary tuvo que taparse los oídos, sus inofensivos tímpanos de humana parecía que se romperían si esa cosa en forma de mamut gigante seguía gritando. Tsukishiro no parecía afectado, ni siquiera por su escudo de defensa que se rompió en miles de pedazos por ese tono tan elevado.

-Ikary, el Hollow de ayer, este de hoy y muchos más vendrán por ti. – Le dijo de forma despreocupada y mirándola a través de su hombro, ignorando el terror que ella reflejaba. – Así que te guste o no, yo voy a estar a tu lado protegiéndote.

Su espectadora se sorprendió ante su seguridad y su promesa casi autoritaria, a pesar de que lo pateo y le negó su compañía varias veces, él seguía a su lado dispuesto en salvarla… ¿Lo hacía porque quería o porque era su deber como Shinigami?

El Hollow hace su movimiento y el Shinigami toma a Ikary de la cintura y con un salto, ambos esquivan la cola de ese mamut, él no perdió tiempo y se la lleva de la mano casi a la rastra hasta la barra que contaba la cocina y la pone detrás para ser protegida por el mueble como si escudo se tratase.

-No salgas de ahí por nada del mundo.

Ikary asiente y lo observa fijamente en como se pone en pose de ataque, preparando su espada al que llamaban Zanpakutoh según le habían contado. El Hollow gigante volvía al ataque y ella pensaba en lo desastroso que estaba quedando el techo de su casa, más bien, casi todo el establecimiento y rogaba que no llegase la pelea a la sección en donde estaban los dormitorios o dormiría en el frío. Todo pensamiento desaparece de su cabeza al ser rodeada repentinamente por una brisa que al parecer, fue invocada por Tsukishiro, quien no perdía la calma.

-Baja a demostrar que eres el Rey. – Recito con una voz tan calmada, casi como un poeta ante su público. – Ryou no Aki.

Kurosaki ahoga un grito de sorpresa al ver como el arma estaba brillando y cambiando de forma, ya no era una espada, ahora era un tridente de color café y que terminaba con la cabeza de un dragón, debajo de esa cabeza estaba sujetado un nudo y gran lazo dorado que llegaba hasta el suelo. Ikary siente algo en su mejilla y notó que había sido rozada por una hoja de color naranja, hojas de varios colores como si volviese la época del otoño, rodeaban al Shinigami, a ella y al tridente, que con sólo mantenerlo en alto fue suficiente para detener el ataque.

-Hachi Hikari no hi. – Recito nuevamente y del tridente salieron ocho luces rojas y redondas que en realidad eran bolas de fuego que atacaron en grupo en cada dirección del cuello del Hollow, logrando derrotarlo y que cayera al suelo, Tsukishiro no dudo y con un salto y haciendo girar su tridente como báculo de porrista, cae de pie sobre la cabeza y le atraviesa el cuello con su arma, logrando que se desvanezca en millones de polvo.

Ya no había rastro del Hollow.

El tridente vuelve a ser una simple katana y Tsukishiro, con su indiferencia de siempre, lo envaina en la funda y lanza un suspiro. Gira su rostro para ver a su espectadora y ella sólo abrió más sus ojos, experimentando algo extraño en su interior que le revolvía el estómago. Hubo silencio por minutos que para Ikary le parecieron eternos, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que su cuerpo temblaba.

-Ya estás a salvo.

Eso fue el detonante que acabo con su barrera, corrió hacía él y como una niña asustada, lo abraza por el cuello con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiéndolo, el Shinigami no se podía creer que esa mujer que se muestra agresiva ante todo el mundo este ahora a su merced, llena de miedo y pidiendo protección en su pecho y brazos. Aún perplejo, accedió en apoyarla, la rodeo con sus brazos fuertes, correspondiéndole y alentándole en silencio de que todo estaba bien.

Dos siluetas miraban la escena, uno estaba de brazos cruzados y otro apoyado en un árbol y parecía que sonreía.

-Ella esta a salvo ahora… en verdad que estuvo cerca.

-Parece que se divierte con él.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Bunny corría a la escuela muy preocupada, había echo horas extras y se quedo dormida, cuando va llegando, ve que las rejas se estaban cerrando y maldijo por ello ya que no lo lograría, pero ve el árbol que estaba a unos metros y se le ocurrió usar el truco de Ikary en situaciones como esta. Sin dejar de correr, se va dirigiendo hacía el tronco y con ayuda de un salto, va escalando el tronco sólo con sus pies en dos pasos largos, sus manos sujetan una rama que usa como impulso para hacer tres giros y se suelta, cayendo al otro lado del portón girando y finaliza cayendo de pie.<p>

Entre aplausos y gritos de ovación, Bunny agradece con sus brazos extendidos y moviendo sus manos mientras corría hacía los casilleros. Se cambia de zapatos y continua con su carrera hacía el salón, mayor fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Ikary en su escritorio y hablando con Tsukishiro como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Estoy soñando? – Susurró frotándose los parpados.

-Pues ya somos tres los que estamos soñando. – Le dijo Miryuu en broma al tiempo que la abrazaba por los hombros. – Y gran entrada la de allá afuera.

-Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas.

-Mas bien, ya te estas contagiando del lado criminal de Ikary. – Fue el comentario sarcástico de Konryuu al momento que se sube los lentes.

-No hables así de mí cuando estoy presente. – Le regaña la joven Kurosaki con las cejas alzadas y una vena en la frente.

-Buenos días. – Saludó Tsukishiro a los amigos de Ikary con una radiante sonrisa y la joven pelinaranja creyó que tendría migraña uno de estos días con tantos cambios de humor. – Hiciste un gran show allá abajo Sado-san.

-Oh, muchas gracias Kuchiki-san. – Agradece al momento que se inclina en respeto para saludarlo.

-Me voy a sentar. – Malhumorado y un poco molesto, Konryuu camina hacía su asiento llamando la atención de sus amigas y su gemela sólo lanzó un suspiro.

-Creo que ese odioso orgullo esta en el cromosoma Y porque hasta yo creo que es ridículo. – Murmura contemplando a su hermano con una expresión de enfado.

-¿Está Konryuu bien? – Bunny se veía preocupada llevando una mano a su mentón.

-Sí, es decir, todos sabemos que es arrogante y que se cree el dios de la inteligencia, pero esta más insoportable que de costumbre. – Continua Ikary con un tono lo suficiente de alto para que su amigo lo oyese.

-Eres una… no hables de esa forma de mí. – Le ordena con un tono alto y toda la clase pone atención a los reyes de las discusiones.

-¿Quién fue el que comenzó? – Ya estaba cerca de él y sus manos estaban apoyadas en sus cinturas.

Ambos lanzaban chispas por los ojos y gruñidos, los demás contemplaban de forma indiferente, menos Tsukishiro, quien estaba algo paralizado y sin habla, gira su rostro para ver a Bunny y Miryuu, quienes sólo miraban con sonrisas y la joven Ishida también grababa en video, de seguro también lo subiría a Youtube. La joven Sado notó la expresión del Shinigami y le sonríe.

-No te preocupes, eso ya es algo normal… así llevan su relación de amigos.

-Es definitivo, esa actitud de mi familia se encuentra sólo en el cromosoma Y porque yo nací muy normalita. – Concluyó Miryuu sin dejar de sonreír o grabar.

La puerta se abre y entra el profesor, pero nadie le hacía caso, las discusiones de Kurosaki e Ishida eran más entretenidas que las leyes de Newton… sin ofender al fallecido. Molesto, golpea su escritorio con su carpeta azul marino.

-Kurosaki, Ishida, dejen de actuar como niños y vuelvan a sus asientos. El resto de la clase, siéntense y saquen sus cuadernos que la clase comenzó hace cinco minutos.

Malhumorados y resignados, los estudiantes obedecen.

El día siguió con su recorrido habitual, nada salió de su orbita, las clases en silencio, las discusiones habituales entre los gemelos Ishida o de Konryuu con Ikary, lo único nuevo era que al grupo explosivo se había ingresado Tsukishiro debido a una orden de la pelinaranja, ella le había dicho "Ven a almorzar con nosotros que es mejor que hacerlo solo… te lo ordeno, así que no quiero discusiones."

El Shinigami había ido unos momentos al baño después de que la campana sonara, anunciando a los estudiantes que debían volver a sus salones para seguir estudiando. Kuchiki llegó a su salón y sin decir nada, camina a su escritorio y busca entre sus cosas el cuaderno de la siguiente asignatura y se sorprende que entre las hojas hubiera una nota en ella. Confundido la abre y le llamo la atención los corazones que habrían sobres las I.

_Nos vemos en el parque de Karakura después de clases, te confesaré allí mi profundo amor._

_Anónimo._

-¿Una carta de amor? – Susurró sin creérselo y alzando una ceja. – Pero si sólo llevo dos días aquí. ¿Quién se enamora en tan poco tiempo?

Entre el alumnado, había una persona que lo observaba fijamente, veía como él no paraba de tener sus ojos posados en la nota, y no pudo contener una sonrisa de burla.

* * *

><p>-¿Una carta de amor? – Ikary le había arrebatado la nota que se estaba cayendo del bolsillo y lo leía incrédula. – Debe ser una de esas mujeres locas de la escuela que suspiran por el primer chico lindo que ven… no es que este admitiendo que eres lindo, que no lo eres, no eres mi tipo, es sólo… que así son ellas.<p>

-¿Cómo? – Confundido ante esas palabras tan enredadas, Ikary se sonroja y le devuelve la nota mirando hacía otro lado por sentirse ridícula.

-Olvídalo… ¿Vas a ir?

-Por supuesto, sería cruel de mi parte dejar a la chica plantada y sola… por muy loca que este. – Agregó guardándose la nota. – ¿Vas a ir a la casa de tu abuelo?

-Sí, me estoy quedando hasta que se termine de arreglar mi casa… que por cierto, tú y ese Hollow si que armaron un show, el obrero no se podía creer que el desastre fue causado por un camión.

Tsukishiro sólo se encoge de hombros y mira hacía la dirección que lleva al parque.

-Voy a ir, te veo después. Me colaré en la ventana de tu habitación.

-Dios, eso significa que tendré que ingeniármelas para llevar comida… eres un vago.

-Lo que sea. – Y se va por su propio camino.

Ikary lo ve alejarse y decide volver a la casa de su abuelo, no quería darle motivos de lloriqueo, ya fue suficiente anoche, después de haber abrazado a ese Shinigami (cosa que la avergüenza cada vez que lo recuerda) se apareció Isshin con una gran entrada y la abrazo lloriqueando y con mucha fuerza que creyó en definitiva que un Hollow no tiene la fuerza suficiente para matarla, pero si Kurosaki Isshin con sólo un abrazo.

Ya estaba frente a la clínica, iba a abrir la puerta cuando pensó nuevamente en esa nota, algo en ese papel la molestaba y no sabía por qué, no era por algo ridículo como celos, apenas se conocían, ella era una mujer seria y no iba explotar por un chico que conoció sólo dos días, era otra cosa… algo que le hacía explotar las neuronas con la sensación de reconocer esa forma de escritura.

-¿Ikary-chan, por qué estas congelada en la puerta de entrada? – Yuzu había visto desde la ventana a su sobrina congelada y con la mano a unos metros del picaporte, preocupada le abre la puerta, pero se sorprende al recibir las cosas de Ikary.

-Ya regreso, olvide algo en la escuela. – Le grita a todo pulmón mientras se iba corriendo.

No lo podía creer, lo recordaba ahora… esa letra es de…

* * *

><p>Tsukishiro miraba alrededor del parque, estaba en la zona de la cita y aún no se aparecía la autora de la nota de amor. Decidió irse, ya estaba dando la media vuelta y partir cuando algo en el ambiente lo puso en alerta y salta, esquivando algo azul que iba directo hacía él. Se gira y abre sus ojos de la sorpresa, frente a ellos estaban…<p>

-Hola Shinigami-san. – Le saludó un hombre que lo apuntaba con un arco de color azul.

-Lamento esto Kuchiki-san, mi hermano le atacó el orgullo y quería llamar tu atención.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Le preguntó el Shinigami con cautela y sacando algo infantil de su bolsillo.

- Ishida Konryuu. – El que sostenía el arco se presentó para subirse las gafas.

- Ishida Miryuu. – La chica se presentó con una sonrisa llena de inocencia.

-Ambos somos Quincy.

-¡¿Quincy? – Exclamo el Shinigami atónico.

Su madre le había hablado de ellos, eran personas con poderes espirituales y como los Shinigami, peleaban contra los Hollow, pero en vez de purificarlos, los exterminaban permanentemente por lo que era un peligro con el balance y por eso hace siglos ellos cazaron a esa especie de cazadores.

-Entonces… ¿Creaste esa nota falsa para atacarme o algo parecido? – Le preguntó a la Quincy femenina, quien sólo sonríe en respuesta.

-Cree la nota porque me lo pidió el testarudo de mi hermano y su "orgullo Quincy". – Moviendo sus dedos, marcando las últimas palabras entre comillas y con un tono de sarcasmo. – Te hemos visto rodeando a Ikary y protegerla de los Hollow que van tras su poder.

-Hemos crecido con ella y somos testigos de que su poder espiritual esta creciendo cada día. – Siguió Konryuu viéndolo con frialdad. – Y digamos que nos preocupa la clase de gente que la rodea.

-Actúa como un malvado, pero tiene su corazón de oro. – Se burlo su hermana, ocasionando que Konryuu se sonrojase hasta las orejas.

-¡No hables así de mí frente a mi presencia!

-¿Quincy?

* * *

><p>La noche era permanente en ese lugar, no conocían el sol, sólo la luna menguante, el cielo sin estrellas y la arena que tenían como suelo. Entre tanta arena había un castillo construido por rocas que hace mucho tiempo fue una prisión. En el interior, se veía una silueta sentada en un trono de rocas con una expresión de enfado y aburrido, había pasado dieciséis años y sus hombres aún no eran capaces de conseguir su deseo.<p>

Maldito Shinigami.

-Rikuto-sama.

El "Rey" de trono de piedra se gira para ver a la persona que lo estaba llamando.

-Hemos abierto una grieta al mundo real.

El rey Rikuto sonrió satisfecho por sus palabras, ahora si que tendría la cabeza del Shinigami y sólo necesitara traer a su pequeña enamorada.

-Preparen el ejército de Hollow… y dejen a los Menos preparados en caso de que nuestra princesa se nos ponga difícil.

* * *

><p>-¿Quincy? ¿Mis amigos son Quincy?<p>

Ikary miraba atónica a sus amigos gemelos, especialmente el arco que estaba hecho de energía. No se lo podía creer, ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaban ocultando aquel descubrimiento?

-Ikary-chan… lo siento, no queríamos que lo supieras así.

-Entonces no escribas una cursi carta de amor con tus I de corazones. – Le regaña apuntándola con el dedo.

-¿Y yo como iba a saber que ibas a leerlo? – Y sus labios formaron una sonrisa burlona. – ¿Acaso eres una novia acosadora?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – Le grito con todas sus fuerzas y completamente roja como un tomate, Miryuu tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir muy avergonzada al punto de quitarle su faceta de Bad Girl, algo que ni siquiera su abuelo lograba. – ¡¿Por qué me han mentido todos estos años?

Antes de que hubiese una respuesta, todos sienten varios reiatsu que al juntarse, era tan poderoso que era una presión muy fuerte para Ikary que cae al suelo sudando y sin aire. Miryuu se acercó preocupada y su hermano y Shinigami miran al cielo con expresiones serias, viendo como el cielo se burlaba de ellos antes de abrir su boca y dejar que una manada de Hollow entrase al mundo real.

-Mierda. – Dijeron.


	4. La madre naturaleza

Y aqui tienen otra continuacion mientras trabajo en como sera el capi 7 xDDDD (si, ya llevo 6 capis, tengo k mantenerme avanzada)

proxima conti que debo trabajar sera en hime angel, no se cuando si xDDDD

Bueno, sin mas que decir, disfruten...les dire que aqui ichi tendra una aparicion cortita, ya falta poco para que los secretos se revelen!

**Capitulo 4: La madre naturaleza.**

En otro lado de la ciudad de Karakura podíamos ver un restaurante de comida rápida y entre el personal estaba Bunny usando una falda amarilla y una blusa blanca con su nombre en un broche plateado.

-Bienvenidos a Dulcinea. – Saludaba alegremente cada vez que entraba un cliente.

A pesar de las sonrisas, por dentro estaba preocupada, sus amigos estaban muy raros recientemente, le gustaría poder hacer algo por ellos, pero el problema estaba en que desconocía el motivo y lo peor es que se sentía apartada de sus amigos, como si todos compartieran un secreto y a ella la hayan dejado a un lado.

Lanzo un suspiro, se deprimía cada vez que pensaba que ellos la estaban abandonando. Le da la espalda a una de las ventanas del lugar después de haber limpiado una mesa para seguir trabajando, por lo que no se percató que se reflejaba Hollow enormes y tipo volador que soltaban un grito mientras se desplazaban por el suelo hasta que flechas que brillaban de color azul y que salían de la nada los hicieron desaparecer.

* * *

><p>No entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni los gemelos Quincy o el Shinigami sabían cómo se pudo abrir una garganta de Hueco Mundo y liberar cientos y cientos de Hollow. Esto llevaría el día completo. Ambos "clanes" no congeniaban mucho por naturaleza, pero no tenían más opción que trabajar en equipo para acabar con aquellas criaturas.<p>

-¿Cuántas has derrotado ya, hermano? – La pregunta de Miryuu rompió el silencio, vieron que ella estaba sonriendo.

-Perdí la cuenta después del tercer quinientos.

-Ah, entonces voy ganando porque yo la perdí después del cuarto seiscientos.

Ikary se mantenía al margen, usando el tronco de un árbol como escondite para no ser vista por esas criaturas ya que a ellos les atraía su poder y no tenía como defenderse, cosa que la enfermaba porque odiaba sentirse inútil. Había ocasiones que fue descubierta, pero sus amigos Quincy la protegieron justo a tiempo a pesar de la distancia con ayuda de sus flechas y le advertían que no se moviera de donde estaba.

La joven Kurosaki los miraba preocupada, si no podía pelear, por lo menos les cuidaría las espaldas por si uno iba a dar un ataque sorpresa. Se quedo mirando a los gemelos, como en las batallas que se enfrentaban juntos contra idiotas, se complementaban mucho, leían casi el pensamiento, si uno se metería en problemas, el otro lo socorría justo a tiempo, trabajaban en equipo a pesar de ser tan diferentes y discutir mucho.

-¡Tsukishiro! – Exclamó al ver a varios que estaban detrás de él iban a atacarlo con esos rayos que le explicó que se llamaban Cero.

El Shinigami se dio cuenta a tiempo y gira sobre su eje como también su Zanpakutoh con ayuda de sus manos y grita su técnica, sus bolas de fuego salieron a todos lados por andar girando y le dieron a los Cero que aún no habían sido lanzados, por lo que la explosión fue más fuerte, llevándose a los que trataron de matarlos y a los que estaban cerca. Una vez que ya no había humo, Tsukishiro dirige su vista hacía Ikary y le sonríe.

-Gracias. – Y le guiña un ojo, causando que la chica abriese sus ojos.

-No coquetees conmigo, idiota o no te seguiré ayudando. – Mirando hacía otro lado.

-Aw, hacen un buen equipo. – Corteja Miryuu con una sonrisa divertida.

Abre sus ojos de golpe y gira su cabeza para ver que un Hollow en forma de cucaracha gigante iba con toda la fuerza física hacía ella, aun así, pudo esquivarla dando un salto hacía su derecha y mientras estaba por los aires y a pocos milímetros de tocar el suelo, lanza otra flecha y acaba con aquella cosa gigante. Triunfal de su puntería cae al césped de espalda, pero como el impulso fue agresivo, termina haciendo un derrape que su uniforme termina sucio.

-Y era mi uniforme nuevo. – Se quejó una vez de pie mientras veía la tierra en su ropa.

-Por andar jugando. – Le retó Konryuu con una ceja alzada.

-No me fastidies, que tú no estas muy limpio que digamos. – Apoyando su mano libre en su cadera.

-¡No es momento que peleen entre ustedes! – Les regañó Ikary con una vena en la frente y su mano en forma de puño.

-Lo que sea. – Dijeron despreocupados y dándose la espalda para volver a pelear.

Estaban comenzando a agotarse, parecía que no acababan los Hollow, pero era comprensible si la garganta seguía abierta y eso les preocupaba ya que si esto seguía así, aparecerían Menos Grande y eso ya sería el colmo.

-¿Quién diablos tiene esa cosa abierta? – Se queja la Quincy femenina dando un salto para terminar de pie en el aire con ayuda del plus que rodeaba el parque, una de las habilidades de ser un destructor.

-No lo sé. – Admitió Tsukishiro, atreviéndose hablar nuevamente después de estar mucho rato callado para mantener la concentración. De golpe siente un reiatsu enorme que lo obliga a caer al suelo de rodillas (estaba en pleno aire). – ¿Qué es…?

No fue el único, los gemelos también cayeron a causa de tal poder. Ikary podía sentirlo a pesar de su inexperiencia y ella lo recibe peor, había caído de rodillas y lleva sus manos a la garganta ya que no podía respirar. De Garganta estaba saliendo algo que parecía una persona, un Arrancar. Tenía su cabello largo hasta las rodillas, rojo oscuro y trenzado, con algunos mechones rozando su frente y mejillas. El color de sus ojos eran naranjos que reflejaban superioridad y diversión como la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Su piel era morena, pero desde los codos hasta las puntas de sus dedos estaban pintadas de azul oscuro, alto y de músculos medianos. Como los Arrancar que años atrás estaban al servicio de Aizen, este personaje también vestía de blanco.

-¿Quién… es ese? – Susurra Miryuu con un ojo cerrado y trataba de ponerse de pie.

-Oh, lo siento. – El Arrancar amplió su sonrisa mostrando una de burla. – Olvido que esta mal liberar tanto poder de golpe, podría matar a más de uno accidentalmente, incluyendo a la persona que busco y eso arruinaría mis planes.

En el momento que toca el suelo, su reiatsu disminuye de golpe. Los Quincy y el Shinigami dejaron de sentirse pesados y pudieron volver a estar de pie, pero apuntaron al recién llegado con sus armas con la seriedad en sus ojos y desconfiados, después de todo, era su enemigo por naturaleza. Ikary estaba tosiendo con fuerza por haber estado minutos sin respirar, su cuerpo temblaba y liberaba gotas de sudor.

Como tenía la cabeza gacha, el Arrancar no podía verle bien el rostro aunque le parecía familiar a causa del largo cabello que cubría más su rostro y cuyas puntas tocaban el suelo. Lentamente fue recuperando la compostura de su cuerpo, se va poniendo se pie con movimientos torpes y aún tenía su respiración acelerada, lanza un hondo suspiro y alza su cabeza para dejar que el enemigo viese su rostro.

En el momento que se cruzan miradas, el Arrancar abre sus ojos con asombro, llamando la atención de Ikary y los demás presentes. ¿Acaso ya se habían visto en algún lado? Ladea la cabeza, no, eso es imposible, ¿Quién olvidaría a una persona con un agujero en su cuello y con una especie de fósil en el hemisferio izquierdo de su rostro? Parecía el fantasma de la opera. Su curiosidad aumenta al verlo sonreír.

-Vaya, al fin te encuentro… Orihime.

Tanto la humana como los Quincy se sorprenden al oírle decir el nombre de la modelo.

¿Conoce a Inoue Orihime?

En cambio, Tsukishiro aprieta su Zanpakutoh, él debía ser el responsable de lo ocurrido hace dieciséis años.

* * *

><p>-Buen trabajo Bunny-chan. – Su jefe, un hombre bajito y regordete de cuarenta años, canoso y bigote se acerca a la empleada. – Tu turno ya está que termina, puedes irte a cambiar.<p>

-Muchas gracias. – Hace una inclinación y camina hacía el camerino de las meseras.

Una vez adentro, suspira resignada y con la nota mental de exigirles a sus amigos lo que estaba pasando, abre su casillero y comienza a desvestirse lentamente, primero la parte de arriba y se coloca la blusa, sin tomarse la molestia de abrocharlo, se quita la falda para ponerse la falda de la escuela y los zapatos mientras se abrochaba su blusa.

_Flash Back._

_Llovía en Karakura como nunca antes lo había hecho, parecía que la madre naturaleza estaba muy triste, sintiendo también el dolor de aquella pequeña que luchaba en las calles desde que tenía uso de razón._

_Estaba muy delgada a causa de la desnutrición, tenía ojeras grandes debajo de sus ojos y el cabello largo y disparejo de una forma casi salvaje, de seguro estaba lleno de nudos y piojos. Todo su cuerpo estaba sucio ya que nunca había conocido una ducha de verdad, sólo se bañaba en ríos completamente helados, aunque ahora aprovechaba la lluvia para que se quitase el barro que consiguió hoy. Estaba descalza, así que se podía ver que sus pies tenían varios cortes, moretones y casi no tenía uñas. Usaba sólo un trapo que encontró y que modificó para que pareciera lo más posible a un vestido, pero parecía que usaba un saco de papas._

_Ni los más pobres se acercaban a ella porque le tenían miedo, cada vez que estaban con ella y la oían murmurar algo como "Quisiera que tuviésemos una fogata" esta se aparecía por obra de magia y la trataban de bruja y como tal, no se atrevía ni a ir a un orfanato en busca de ayuda y un hogar, su destino era estar sola._

_Ella no controlaba su destino, dejaba que sus pies se movieran solos, total, no tenía un hogar donde ir, una familia que la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y con una gran cena en la mesa para que coma hasta que explote. Su estómago gruñe, pensar en comida le hace recordar que no había comido en dos semanas._

_Detiene sus pasos por el agotamiento y decide caer al suelo apoyándose en una pared de cemento mientras trataba de ser fuerte, pero no, la lluvia la estaba contagiando y ahora lloraba como la madre naturaleza, preguntándose por qué tuvo ese modo de vida. ¿Era una prueba de Dios? Ella oía mucho en la Iglesia (cuando pasaba por migajas) que Dios te da pruebas para probar tu fe y fuerza, y cuando llegase la hora de reunirte con él, te recompensará con la mayor tranquilidad y paz del mundo. Pero, ¿Era cierto? Es decir, ¿Por qué deja que sus hijos que más lo necesita abandonados a su suerte con barro y hambre?_

_Dios no existe, esa era la única respuesta._

_-Por favor Dios, si en verdad existes, escúchame. Yo no quiero riquezas ni banquetes, sólo quiero dejar de estar sola. – Susurra sin dejar de llorar y sabiendo que jamás se cumplirá._

_Estuvo así por largo rato, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que se estaban escuchando pasos y que las gotas de agua chocaban con un paraguas negro hasta que ese mismo paraguas la protegió de la lluvia. Confundida alzo la cabeza y ve a un hombre alto y negro, musculoso y con sus ojos casi tapados con ayuda de su cabello. Se lo queda observándolo mientras se preguntaba por qué él estaba protegiéndola de la lluvia._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-No lo sé… nadie me ha dado un nombre. – Confiesa con una voz infantil, después de todo era un niña, y daba pequeños hipos._

_El hombre corpulento se la queda mirando, observando su enferma y herida apariencia como aquellas prendas horrendas que usaba. Pero había en ella algo más, algo que él podía ver con claridad y que la pequeña aún no._

_-Aquí está mi casa, vivo en este departamento. – Y le ofrece su mano que tenía una bolsa que parecía estar llena de ingredientes para una cena. – Ven conmigo._

_-¿A dónde? –Encogiéndose por el miedo._

_-A mi casa, es mejor que estar aquí en la lluvia._

_Ella estaba dudando, pero tenía razón. Además, era la primera vez que alguien la trataba tan bien que se sentía segura, por eso, asiente con la cabeza y temerosa, acepta su mano. Ambos estaban bajo el paraguas, aunque aquel sujeto se dejaba mojar para que ella estuviese bien protegida y a pesar que ella alegaba, él le aseguraba que estaba bien y que ella lo necesitaba más._

_Estaban frente a la puerta de entrada y él abre la puerta, ella vuelve a dudar y lo mira a los ojos confundida, tenía una pregunta._

_-¿Quién es usted?_

_-Sado Yasutora. – Se presenta haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza y ella lo responde de inmediato y nerviosa pensando que había sido atrevida con alguien que estaba siendo amable. – Yo voy a cuidarte a partir de ahora._

_La niña abre sus ojos._

_Dios si existe después de todo._

_Fin Flash Back._

Estaba por tomar su bolso cuando todo el lugar se sacude repentinamente que cae al suelo sorprendida. ¿Era un terremoto?

Oía los gritos de afuera y de los clientes, ese terremoto era en verdad increíble de fuerte, pero lo extraño es que aún no caía nada del techo. Toma su bolso y tratando de no caerse de nuevo por andar tambaleando, camina hacia la puerta trasera y al abrirla, sus ojos se aquedan en blanco con lo que estaba frente a ella: Una criatura que parecía una jirafa el doble de alto que uno normal, tenía en algunas zonas huesos en vez de carne, un agujero en la parte de debajo de su enorme cuello y una especie de mascara con cuernos pequeños le cubría la cara.

Grita al ver que esa cosa iba a atacar con su cuello y lo único que pudo hacer fue agacharse, tapándose la cabeza con sus brazos completamente asustada y escucha un estruendo. Con su gran cuello había derribado todo el techo del restaurante y se oyó de nuevo a la clientela gritar. Abre sus ojos temerosa, preguntándose qué demonios pasaba y que era esa cosa que no tenía misericordia en lastimar a la gente. Podía jurar que su cuerpo estaba temblando y por mucho que su cerebro ordenaba a sus piernas que se movieran para que sus pies se lancen a una carrera, estas no respondían. Estaba paralizada.

Suelta una especie de gemido al notar que esa cosa la estaba mirando con mucho interés.

-Tú…. – Oh genial, ahora resulta que hablaba como una persona. – Tú puedes verme.

Bunny sólo niega con la cabeza algo estúpida, pero su cuerpo no tenía control por el miedo, andaba a voluntad propia. Vuelve a gemir al oírlo reírse y soltar varios "maravilloso" de su boca… si se le podía llamar boca.

-Puedes verme y oírme… ¡Es maravilloso! ¡He encontrado la mejor cena!

Se repetía una y otra vez que corriera o esa cosa la devorará, pero seguía incapaz de mover un músculo. Su boca abierta soltaba cosas ilegibles a causa de que tenía un nudo en su garganta y deseaba que su tutor Sado estuviese ahora mismo con ella y así estaría segura, estaba tan asustada que lo necesitaba como aquel día de lluvia que se conocieron. Vuelve a gritar al sentirse aprisionada ya que esa jirafa mutante la había atrapado con su cola y la eleva por los aires. Lo oía reírse mientras caminaba sin dejar de sujetarla, se divertía con sus gritos llenos de miedo y sus esfuerzos inútiles por liberase, pero termina enojado cuando ella le muerde la cola, gritándole un par de palabrotas y la golpea en el suelo sin soltarla, levantaba y bajaba la cola vengativo mientras la veía sangrar y la oía quejarse.

-Con eso aprenderás quien es el que manda.

Iba a darle el golpe final con el propósito de que se quede inconsciente o muera, lo que pase primero. Pero cuando estaba a milímetros de estamparla, ella explota repentinamente en llamas, ocasionando que la soltara y se ve la cola quemada.

Las llamas fueron disminuyendo para poder revelar a su creadora que tenía una seria expresión en su cara mientras la ventisca causada por el fuego que la rodeaba como serpiente. Lentamente va subiendo su mano y cuando lo señala, el fuego se dirige directamente hacía él para quemarlo.

No se conmovió al oírlo gritar de dolor, sólo le importaba derrotarlo.

-Te voy a enseñar lo que sucede cuando te metes con la madre naturaleza.

Levanta su otro brazo y de la nada se aparece agua, una gran serpiente de agua que no tenía principio y fin, que termina mezclándose con el fuego y entre ambos elementos atacaron a la criatura que gritaba de dolor mientras Bunny hacía otro movimiento con sus manos y un gran cubo de tierra aparece en las alturas.

-Ya que eres un fósil… vas a terminar como uno.

Y el cubo cae sobre el Hollow, llevándoselo consigo a lo más profundo de la tierra. La muchacha va caminando hacía el gran agujero que se iba cubriendo poco a poco de más tierra que ella misma traía con ayuda de sus dones. Lentamente la seriedad va desapareciendo para ser transformada en cansancio y cae al suelo rendida.

Segundos después de haber caído, se oyen unos pasos, una silueta masculina se va acercando tranquilo hasta quedar al lado de la adolescente y la carga con cuidado.

* * *

><p>En otra dimensión, nada menos que Hueco Mundo, se podía ver una batalla que, si nos basáramos con el horario humano, comenzó desde muy temprano y siendo iniciado por el bando de los malos. Entre las tropas aliadas había una persona que acababa con sus adversarios sin dejar de preguntarse el por qué de su aparición tan repentina y dónde se había metido el líder que siempre salía para presumirle su fuerza.<p>

De lo único que podía apostar es que no planeaba nada bueno.

-¡Hey! – Se voltea para ver como otro se acercaba desde el cielo y terminan chocando espalda.

-¿Qué has sabido Shinji?

-Espera un momento. – Ataca a unos Hollow con una sola técnica y sonríe victorioso. – Hay problemas, ya sabemos lo que hace ese tonto.

-Menos relleno y ve al grano.

-Rikuto ha ido al mundo humano. Nos trajo este ejército para que no notemos su desaparición. Se ha ido a buscar a Orihime.

-¡¿A Orihime? – Exclamó preocupado.

-Ichigo, la quieren usar de rehén.

* * *

><p>¿Esa cosa con huesos en su cuerpo conocía a su madre?<p>

No le había dicho nada porque aún seguía en shock y con sus ojos clavados en él notaba que él no borraba esa sonrisa llena de confianza.

-¿Qué se supone que eres? – Preguntó Miryuu sin dejar de apuntarlo.

-Es un Arrancar. – Le respondió Konryuu.

-Son Hollow que adquirieron poderes de Shinigami, por eso tienen aquella forma humana. – Siguió Tsukishiro con la explicación sin perder la calma. – Su verdadera forma y poder están sellado en su espada.

-Se nota que este Shinigami fue a la Academia. – Murmuró con una sonrisa de burla y luego le pone atención a la confundida Ikary que aún estaba cerca de su escudo: el árbol. – ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma, Orihime? ¿Tanta sorpresa te da verme después de dieciséis años? – Cierra sus ojos. – No te preocupes, no estoy aquí para avisarte que lo mate. Él sigue vivo y arruinándome los planes. – Hace un gesto de fastidio que desaparece muy rápido. – Kurosaki Ichigo es un dolor en el trasero.

Ikary, Miryuu y Konryuu congelaron sus cuerpos a causa de la sorpresa, ahora resulta que también conoce al padre desaparecido de la muchacha… ¿qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo? Ven al Shinigami en búsqueda de una respuesta, pero Tsukishiro sólo esconde levemente su rostro. Decidida, Ikary deja el papel de damisela en peligro apartándose del tronco y caminando hacía sus amigos y posible enemigo, quedando al lado de la Quincy femenina.

-¿De dónde conoces a mi padre? – Le preguntó con una expresión de serenidad que cualquiera juraría que no tenía miedo. Si estaba algo asustada de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no iba a quedarse por más tiempo oculta tras sus amigos.

El arrancar alza sus cejas, curioso y algo desconfiado por sus palabras. Se la queda mirando y notó mejor que a pesar de lo mucho que se parecen, ella no llevaba sus horquillas, su color naranja era más claro y a pesar de lucir la "más débil" tenía la apariencia de haber participado en muchas batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Kurosaki Ikary.

Después de reflexionar aquel descubrimiento, el Arrancar comienza a reírse. Su risa se escuchaba por toda la zona y, a pesar de tener una voz hermosa, el ruido estaba perturbando a los Hollow que estaban bajo sus pies. Deja de reír y la vuelve a observar como un tesoro codiciado en un museo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… con que esos dos tuvieron primero el postre y después la cena. – Comentó viéndola de arriba hacia abajo. – Luces igual de sexy que tu madre… aunque tienes más pecho que ella… aunque si ha pasado mucho tiempo, las de Orihime probablemente crecieron. – Elogió con seducción e Ikary alzo una ceja molesta, se había olvidado que él era más poderoso que ella y quería golpearlo. – Ya que es la primera vez que nos vemos, voy a presentarme: Mi nombre es Rikuto Tertuliana.

-No has respondido mi pregunta Rikuto, ¿De dónde conoces a mi padre?

-Veo que no te han hablado de mí, de tus padres y lo que pasó hace dieciséis años… y eso que tu padre es muy famoso en la Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo.

Ikary se sorprende y ve a Tsukishiro con deseos de matarlo, tal como sospechó, el tonto Shinigami le estaba ocultando más cosas de su padre.

-El humano que se convirtió en Shinigami Sustituto, pero resulta que es un Shinigami puro ya que su padre también lo es, y salvó al mundo del Reinado de Aizen-sama. Toda una leyenda y superhéroe, ¿no? – Se burló con sarcasmo al ver la expresión de la chica, no era necesario ser un genio para descubrir que la hija era una ignorante. – Parece que hay muchas cosas que quieres saber y que la gente que te rodea te ha estado mintiendo por mucho tiempo… incluyendo tu madre.

Su cuerpo tembló en rabia y miedo, miedo de aceptar que él tenía razón. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar por la cruel verdad, el mundo le mentía, su familia le oculto lo de su padre, los Shinigami también y el motivo de sus poderes, y sus amigos le ocultaron que eran Quincy. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo eso? ¿No saben lo mal que la hacían sentir?

-Te llevaré conmigo. – La decisión de Rikuto la sacó de la realidad. – Mis planes originales eran llevarme a Orihime y usarla de rehén para que tu padre me entregue el tambor, pero no puedo sentir su reiatsu. Así que hagamos esto, yo te secuestro, te comento de tus padres mientras espero a que el idiota me de lo que quiero, dejo un par de días para que se conozcan y los mato a todos.

Y le ofrece una de sus manos para que ella fuese hacía él y ambos partieran a Hueco Mundo, era mejor por las buenas que por las malas según el concepto de Rikuto.

-¡Eso no va a ser posible! – Los gemelos Quincy y el Shinigami se colocaron frente a ella como escudo.

-Lo sentimos, pero a la tonta no te la llevas. – Declaró Konryuu subiéndose los lentes. – Además, tenerla sólo le va a causar dolores de cabeza como a mí.

-Ella es mi amiga y no pienso abandonarla. – Miryuu le sonríe al chico malo y lo señala con su flecha. – Y tiene muchas cosas que saber, como también sueños que cumplir. Así que no puedes destruir nuestro mundo.

-Si quieres tomarla tendrás que pasar sobre mí. – Fue todo lo que dijo Tsukishiro liberando nuevamente su Shikai en ese día.

Rikuto vuelve a reírse comentando lo divertido que sería y al momento que alza sus brazos, su ejército de Hollow se acerca para el ataque.

-¡Quiero a Kurosaki Ikary viva! – Ordena señalando a la mencionada.


	5. Un vago fiestero

No voy a decir mucho ya que ando en un lugar que es milagro que te llegue la señal, así que les digo que en este capi, llegara un personaje que NUNCA debe faltar a una fiesta...aunque con el titulo de seguro ya sospecharon quien pudo ser xDDD

Bleach es de Tite Kubo

**Capitulo 5: Un vago fiestero.**

-Tenemos que mantenerlos lejos de Ikary. – Murmuro Konryuu al momento que dispara una docena.

-Sería más fácil si derrotamos al Arrancar. – Opina Tsukishiro esquivando un cero para luego dar un ataque directo.

Ikary comenzaba a sentirse extraña, era su sexto sentido que le ordenaba que voltease y al obedecer, suelta un grito al ver que uno de esas criaturas iba a atacar y reacciona con agacharse y taparse la cabeza asustada de salir herida porque estaba indefensa. Le parece extraño el no haber sentido nada que su primer pensamiento fue que su muerte había sido rápida hasta que oye el sonido de algo salpicando y descubre que se había salvado gracias a Miryuu, pero ella se llevo la peor parte ya que su brazo fue el sacrificio para matar al insolente.

-M-Miryuu. – Susurra atónica al verla con la mitad de su brazo en el suelo.

-Tranquila, ya le inyecte analgésicos. – Susurra con la respiración acelerada y con el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo.

-No puedes seguir peleando en ese estado. – Le ordena tomándola de los hombros.

-Creo que al final si tengo algo del estúpido orgullo Quincy. – Murmura separándose de su amiga unos pasos con dolor reflejado en sus ojos. – Porque me rehúso a rendirme, dejarle a mi hermano toda la diversión y motivos para fastidiarme.

Al verla pelear a pesar de las circunstancias, cierra sus ojos y ve a los otros que también peleaban por protegerla de aquel Rikuto. Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y sus manos toman presión impotente de estarse quieta mientras los otros peleaban por protegerla, se supone que era la Reina de las Calles, ninguna persona ha podido derrotarla… pero ese entrenamiento no está al nivel de los Hollow porque no son normales.

_¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada por mí misma? ¡Mamá!_

* * *

><p>Al abrir sus ojos, todo estaba oscuro y borroso, así que vuelve a cerrarlos para hacer presión y conseguir una segunda oportunidad, ahora podía ver más claro y notó que no estaba en su casa despertando de una siesta, así que se levanta de golpe ocasionando un dolor en su abdomen por las heridas que se había ganado y que no recordaba cómo se las hizo, de ahí su gemido.<p>

Notó que no estaba sola.

Había una chica de cabellera negra y que le llegaba hacía los otros con un mechón entre sus ojos, vestía una larga falda rosada y una blusa blanca ajustada por lo que se notaba sus pechos de tamaño mediano. Estaba acompañada por un hombre alto, moreno, usaba unas gafas que le cubrían los ojos y tenía un extraño cabello que lo hacía parecer un hombre raro, tal vez era un violador o un pedófilo o ambos y esa chica era su asistente u otra de sus prisioneras.

Ante tal hipótesis, fue invadida por el miedo y se destapa con intenciones de salir de allí ignorando el dolor que le producía las vendas y las suplicas de ambos sujetos de quedarse quieta.

-No… ¡Déjenme! – Rogaba por una salvación al otro lado de la puerta.

Y así fue, la puerta se abre y su salvador fue nada menos que su padre. Le pareció extraño que estuviese justo en aquel lugar… bueno, siempre se aparecía cada vez que lo necesitaba, pero no había tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Su padre adoptivo, Sado Yasutora, hombre con poca barba, alto y de cuerpo musculoso, se acerco a Bunny pidiendo permiso a los que al parecer se llamaban Tessai y Ururu y abraza a su hija.

-Tranquila Bunny, estás en buenas manos. – Le asegura acariciándole los cabellos. – No son malas personas, son amigos míos.

-¿D-De verdad? – Insistiendo aún con el miedo en las venas y viendo todo con desconfianza.

-Aquí estás a salvo. – Le asegura separándose un poco. – Ahora descansa y no hagas esfuerzo o tus heridas se abrirán.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Bunny vuelve a recostarse lentamente y con ayuda de su padre mientras su corazón volvía a la paz. Una vez en calma, todo lo que le había ocurrido se apareció en su cabeza de golpe: aquel Hollow extraño, la forma en que la trato como si fuese un paño viejo o un pedazo de carne duro que había que suavizar (recordando que se la quería comer). De ahí sus heridas, pero… ¿Cómo fue que de la nada tenía los poderes de Tormenta?

-¿Qué es lo que soy?

-Eres humana. – Le asegura Sado acariciándole la frente. – Sólo que tienes dones especiales.

-¿Cómo Ikary? ¿Tengo poderes espirituales?

-Así es… tú tienes el don de controlar la naturaleza y el clima.

-O sea, tengo los poderes sacado de una historieta cómica. – Pensando de nuevo en Tormenta.

-Muchas historietas… pero tienes razón.

Bunny reflexiona sobre su descubrimiento, ahora entendía el por qué en sus días de callejera le pasaba cosas raras desde que era pequeña y todos se alejaban de ella.

Nuevamente la puerta se abre y entró un personaje que ella desconocía, pero de seguro era otro amigo misterioso de su padre: cabello rubio, corto y oculto en un sombrero de rayas verdes y blanco, a pesar de tener buena su columna, se mantenía con ayuda de su báculo y su otra mano sostenía un abanico que usaba para brindarse un poco de aire. Sus ojos eran de un tono oscuro y a pesar de que sonreía, esos ojos le advertía que no debía fijarse en las apariencias.

-Ya despertó la linda de Bunny-chan.

-¿Lo conozco? – Asombrada de que la llame con tanta confianza.

-Tú a mí, no… pero yo a ti, sí… no personalmente. – Inclinándose como un caballero. – Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke.

-Sado Bunny. – Moviendo la cabeza como podía.

-Es un placer. – Exclamo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Bueno, Sado-kun, te dejo la tienda mientras voy a salvar a Ikary-chan y a los demás.

Bunny abre sus ojos en la sorpresa, vuelve a incorporarse tan rápido que sus heridas de nuevo la molestaron, pero ella las ignoro y ve al hombre del abanico con horror.

-¿Están en problemas? Quiero ayudar.

-No puedes ir, ¿Qué no ves que estás lastimada? – Le regaña Sado tratando de volver a tenderla en la cama. – Con ellos dos basta y sobra.

-Tranquila Bunny-chan. – Urahara le regala una sonrisa totalmente diferente a la anterior, era una sincera y confiada. – Los traeremos sin problemas.

* * *

><p>Primero había caído Miryuu.<p>

Le siguió Konryuu.

Y finalmente, Tsukishiro.

Ikary observaba horrorizada como los guerreros caían uno por uno cansados, derrotados y cubiertos de sangre, trataban de levantarse de nuevo para la batalla, pero sus cuerpos agotados no les dejaba y se manchaban cada vez más de su propia sangre como también manchaban el césped. A pesar que estaba asustada, se atrevió a enfrentar visualmente a Rikuto con desafío, casi un reto.

El Arrancar notó que estaba haciendo presión en sus puños para defenderse cuando fuera necesario y eso le pareció muy gracioso, por muy que ella tenga poderes espirituales como sus padres y pueda verlo, ella no sabe usarlos apropiadamente, sólo es una conejilla a punto de ser devorada por un lobo feroz. Se relame los labios ante aquella idea tentadora e Ikary arquea sus cejas en señal de asco.

-Te recomiendo que no me enfrentes Ikary, ambos sabemos que será inútil y no quieres encontrarte con tu padre con todos tus huesos rotos… ¿O sí?

Ese comentario fue un duro golpe a la realidad porque tenía razón, ¿Qué podía hacer ella? No tenía un arma sobrenatural como las Zanpakutoh o los arcos de los Quincy o técnicas como el kidoh de los Shinigami. Sólo era una humana con la habilidad de ver espíritus, ¿De qué le servía esa porquería si no le servía para proteger a sus amigos y a si misma? Era una estupidez.

Ojala fuese más fuerte.

_¡Se supone que provengo de una familia con poderes espirituales, y según esté cara de huesos, pelearon en muchas batallas! ¿Acaso yo no tengo técnicas o algo?_

Estaba muy cabreada consigo misma mientras su mente se partía en aquellos pensamientos y en muchos más, buscando una solución a sus problemas que quiso ignorar las suplicas de los Quincy y del Shinigami de qué escapase, ya era suficiente no poder hacer algo… ¿Y ellos querían que huyese como un perro cobarde? Sí, estaba asustada, pero no iba a irse y abandonarlos, no será una mujer patética.

Como estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos, Rikuto pensó que se había resignado a la realidad, por lo que camina despreocupado hacía ella para llevársela, pero no se esperaba que al ir acercando su mano al brazo de la humana, ella lo apartase con un manotazo. Frotándose la mano atacada, observa molesto como Ikary volvía a desafiarlo con la mirada, lo retaba con una expresión fría.

-Estás cometiendo una…

-¡Cállate y escúchame! – Le interrumpe con voz firme y señalándolo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha mientras la izquierda se estaba apoyando en su cadera. – ¡Quiero que te quede claro una cosa: Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ikary y yo no me dejo vencer sin dar pelea!

Al dar su frase de guerra, de forma inesperada es rodeada por una brisa, primero tan suave que ni se sentía, pero luego iba aumentando la fuerza hasta que estalla en un reiatsu de color naranja que rodeo su persona y también todo su alrededor, fue tanto reiatsu que los Hollow débiles que no aguantaron se convirtieron en polvos y los que son un poco más fuertes, se han alejado para no seguir sufriendo.

Tanto el Arrancar, como los Quincy, el Shinigami y hasta la misma Ikary estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando.

La joven Kurosaki se miraba sin comprender mucho lo que estaba sucediendo, pero dejo de prestarle importancia al recordar la situación, ya se preocuparía más tarde de cosas pequeñas. Respira hondo y cierra sus ojos, dejando que su cuerpo la guie mejor ya que intuía que sabría que hacer. Para la sorpresa del Arrancar, Ikary desaparece, había usado en shunpo y antes de que se diese cuenta, la pelinaranja estaba detrás de ella y había acumulado su poder en la pierna izquierda que utiliza para propinarle una patada en el cuello, logrando que saliera disparado unos metros.

-¡Souten Kisshun!

Dos de las puntas de la estrella de oro solido que colgaba en su cuello brillaron y desaparecieron, mágicamente una especie de capsula cubre a sus amigos. Maldijo que el proceso de curación fuese tan lento, supuso que era por ser su primera vez en esta área, por eso murmuraba una y otra vez "vamos, más rápido".

-¿Cómo es que…? – Comienza a murmurar Tsukishiro sintiendo menos dolor.

-No creo que haya tiempo para…

Se interrumpe por el asombro de ver a Rikuto frente a ella y nadie se había dado cuenta, antes de poder hacer algo, él fue más rápido, atravesando su abdomen con su mano derecha desnuda. Con los ojos abiertos, escupe sangre mientras el campo de curación desaparecía y su estrella volvía a estar completa, entre los gritos de los caídos, contemplan cómo Ikary cae al suelo quejándose de dolor mientras se tocaba la zona dañada y su cuerpo se retorcía.

-¡Ikary-chan! – A rastras, Miryuu quiso acercarse a ella, pero Rikuto se lo impide en una patada que la hizo rodar en el suelo.

-Miryuu. – Konryuu la detuvo y la examina para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

-Muy bien, ya me canse de tantos juegos. – El Arrancar se arregla el cuello, por lo que se oía el crujir de los huesos. – Aunque admito que me has sorprendido, aun cuando no tienes idea de nada, sabías exactamente sobre el Shunpo y el Souten Kishun… al parecer, heredaste los poderes de tus dos progenitores.

Al irse acercando, se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, Ikary seguía con una seria expresión dirigida hacía él y eso no hacía más que atraerlo, de ahí su sonrisa. En un segundo estaba a unos milímetros de tocarla y al otro… el filo de una espada estaba por abrir su cráneo.

Gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo.

Rikuto se frota la frente con una sonrisa mientras contempla al recién llegado: era un vago atractivo de cabello rubio y espada en la mano.

-Adoro las fiestas. – Fueron las palabras del rubio mientras poyaba su mano libre sobre su sombrero y regalaba una amplia sonrisa. – Espero que no les moleste que nos unamos.


	6. ¿Qué sabes de mis padres?

****Bueno, aqui les tengo otra continuacion, lo siento mucho, estoy acabando el semestre, tengo flojera y escribo fics nuevos, a ver si pa navidad, se los muestro, aunque mi lista de pendientes aumente xDDD

No solo regresa un personaje, tambien sabran al fin lo que paso hace 16 años

Bleach y sus personajes es de Tite Kubo, lo que es mio es la trama, Ikary, los gemelos, Bunny, etc

**Capitulo 6: ¿Qué sabes de mis padres?**

Los adolescentes miraban confundidos al recién llegado, preguntándose quién era, si era enemigo o llego para ayudarlos, aunque algo en el rubio le resultaba vagamente familiar a Ikary.

-¿Urahara? – La voz de Tsukishiro llama su atención.

-¿Urahara Kisuke? – Rikuto soltó una sonrisa sarcástica. – Aizen-sama hablaba mucho de usted.

-Oh vaya, eso me hace sonrojar. – Confesó fingiendo estar apenado.

-¿Urahara Kisuke? – Preguntaron los gemelos confusos y con gestos de dolor por sus heridas que aun no habían sido tratadas.

Los ojos de Ikary se abren de golpe.

_Tenía 5 años y acababa de despertar de un mal sueño, aferrándose de su pato de peluche de color naranja, se pone las pantuflas y da pasitos cortos a causa de su estatura y se estira para alcanzar el pomo y abrir la puerta. Su objetivo fue el cuarto de su madre para meterse a su cama y abrazarla en busca de protección materna, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no verla en ninguna parte._

_-¿Mami? – Llamo en busca de una señal, pero no había nada así que cierra la puerta y decide buscar en otras habitaciones de la casa._

_Al pasar por las escaleras, oye unas voces desde el primer piso, reconoció la de su mamá, pero la otra no, era de hombre… se emocionó, ¿Puede que sea su padre? Al fin iba a conocerlo._

_De inmediato baja, pero sin hacer ruido, quería sorprenderlos. La voz provenía de la cocina, descubriendo que la puerta estaba junta, sin hacer ruido la abrió un poco y se decepciona al ver que Orihime no estaba con su padre, sino con otro señor y bastante raro, aburrido, despreocupado y mayor. Llevaba un bastón en su mano y en la otra un abanico._

_Que sincero son los niños._

_-¿Está bien? – Ikary se sorprendió al ver a su madre tan emocionada, pocas veces la veía así, siempre sonreía, pero… la mayoría de las veces, eran fingidas._

_-Sí, fastidia a los chicos malos como siempre, pero esta bien. – Sonriendo al verla feliz._

_-Que alivio, muchas gracias Urahara-san. – Sin dejar su sonrisa. – Ichigo._

_-Hay que ser pacientes, Inoue-san._

_-Lo sé… por el bien de este mundo… y por la seguridad de nuestra hija._

-Tú eres… el borracho de aquella vez.

-¿Tan mala imagen tengo? – Olvidándose que estaba en el campo de batalla, Urahara comienza a lloriquear como un niño.

-¿qué hace aquí Urahara-san? – Preguntó Tsukishiro mientras trataba de mantenerse en equilibrio con ayuda de su Zanpakutoh.

Urahara no respondió, en vez de eso, tomó a Ikary entre sus brazos y uso el shumpo para alejarla unos cinco o seis metros, dónde aguardaba un hombre moreno y bastante alto y musculoso. Apenas la deposito en el suelo, el ex Shinigami desapareció en menos de un segundo y al otro, se trajo a los gemelos, vuelve a desaparecer, y esta vez, se trajo a Tsukishiro.

-Yo me encargaré de Rikuto, Tessai-san se encargará de sus heridas. – Y desaparece.

-Por favor, tómense esto. – Le pidió el nombrado entregándoles a cada uno una botella pequeña y roja. – Ayudará a que acelere el proceso de curación lo suficiente para tratarlos.

-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en un extraño? – Preguntó Konryuu aguantando el insoportable dolor de las heridas.

-Por favor, Konryuu-dono, debe confiar en mí, no soy el enemigo.

-¿Cómo…? – Los Quincy e Ikary reflejaron asombro.

-¿Cómo es que nos conoce? – Exclamó Miryuu.

-Gracias Tessai. – Vieron a Tsukishiro manteniendo su sorpresa, con que el grandulón se llamaba Tessai, el Shinigami tomó la botella al seco. – Está de nuestro bando, no se preocupen.

-Si él lo dice…. – Murmuró Ikary con la vista fija en la botella. – Al diablo. – dijo y se bebió el contenido.

-Genial… unido a un Shinigami, que desgracia. – Murmuró Konryuu para luego beber de su botella.

-¿Pero que dices? – Se quejó Miryuu después de tomar el suyo. – Nuestra mejor amiga es hija de uno, tarado. – Dándole un zape.

Los cuatro sintieron algo extraño burbujeando en su interior, una sensación extraña, pero placentera, notaron que sus heridas profundas se habían curado por la mitad y ya no estaban tan agotados aunque seguían incapaces de moverse.

-Mi padre… ¿Un Shinigami? – Susurró Ikary incrédula al recordar la verdad, ve a Tsukishiro, específicamente las vestimentas de este, se supone que ese "clan" son almas en realidad, por lo que eso significa…. – ¿Mi padre está muerto?

-Ikary-dono. – La joven clavó su mirada en Tessai. – Ichigo-dono está vivo, no se preocupe. – Posando su mano sobre aquella cabellera castaña sobre la nuca.

Bajo la mirada, pensando en su madre, abuelo, sus tías, sus amigos… todos… todos…

Todos eran unos mentirosos.

* * *

><p>La batalla de Urahara contra Rikuto había durado alrededor de diez minutos e inconclusa ya que el Arrancar decidió retirarse, sabiendo que no era rival en esos momentos para alguien como el rubio, eso lo supo desde el momento que su contrincante le dejo su mano con quemaduras.<p>

Los dos adultos había podido llevarse a los adolescentes hacía la tienda con ayuda de su velocidad, cuando llegaron, los gemelos se sorprenden al ver a su padre con su bata de doctor sentado en la mesa del comedor tomando té con la compañía de Sado.

-¿Tío Chad? – Preguntó Ikary igual de asombrada.

-¿Papá? – Miryuu se tuvo que frotar los ojos para creer.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Konryuu.

-Son unos hijos estúpidos. – Les recibió su adorado padre mientras se ponía de pie. – Han perdido de una forma lamentable… ¿Qué acaso no los entrenamos bien su madre y yo? – Cruzándose de brazos.

-No tenemos disculpa. – Dijo Konryuu, apoyando completamente a su padre.

-Niño de papi. – Se burló Ikary.

-Cállate, hija de mami. – Contraatacó.

-¿Tú quieres que el odio Padre-Hijo en los Ishida sea interminable? – Le cuestiono su hija alzando una ceja. – ¿Ni siquiera un abrazo o un "estuve muy preocupado por ustedes dos"? – suspiró. – En serio, ¿Qué tiene el cromosoma Y en los Quincy?

-Puede que en realidad el problema no sea los Quincy, debe ser los hombres "Ishida". – Le corrigió Urahara ocultando su traviesa sonrisa con el abanico.

-Cierre la boca, Urahara-san. – Le ordenó Ishida al momento que lo golpea en la cabeza. Ahora su mirada se dirigió a Miryuu. – ¿Cómo quieres que diga algo como eso después de tal imprudencia? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Urahara-san no hubiese llegado y mueren? Sean más responsables. – Dijo para luego dar la media vuelta.

Ikary se acercó a su amiga Quincy para susurrarle en el oído. – En otras palabras, estaba preocupado por ustedes.

Miryuu infló sus mejillas y miro hacía otro lado.

-¿Y qué haces aquí con el tío Chad? – Preguntó Konryuu.

-Vino a atender a Bunny. – Explicó Sado directo como siempre.

-¡¿A Bunny? – Exclamó Ikary asombrada como su grupo. – ¿Le pasó algo?

-Bunny, como ustedes, posee poderes. – Respondió Ishida subiéndose los lentes. – Es sólo que han permanecido escondido hasta hoy, que fue atacada por un Hollow.

-¿Está bien? – Pregunto Tsukishiro preocupado, parecía consciente del poder de la chica desde la primera vez que la vio.

-La he atendido yo, así que no tienes que preocuparte, Tsukishiro.

-Muy bien, dejen que el doctor Ishida los trate como es debido. – Les aconsejó Urahara extendiendo su abanico.

-¡Esperen un minuto! – Exclamó Ikary al tomar conciencia de la situación. – ¡¿Puede alguien decirme que esta pasando aquí?

-Ikary-chan, insisto en que debes…. – Se calló a causa de Ikary, ella le había propinado un golpe en su cara, así que ahora se frotaba la nariz sangrada. – Me la rompiste. – Se quejó como un niño.

-¡Espere ya dieciséis años! – Le gritó manteniendo los puños y la rabia en su mirada. – ¡¿Qué sabe ese Arran lo que sea que se llame sobre mis padres? ¡¿Por qué quiere llevarse a mi madre?... ¿Por qué ahora tengo estas habilidades que jamás tuve? – Susurró pasando desesperada una mano a su larga cabellera. – ¡La verdad es que no entiendo nada!

-Temperamental como el idiota de su padre. – Se quejó Ishida en un suspiro.

-¡Papá! – Alegó Miryuu viéndola con expresión asesina. – ¿Por qué no puedes ser como el abuelo?

Ante tal pregunta, Konryuu asintió con la cabeza y Uryuu se cabreó, la prueba fue la vena en su frente… su propia hija lo estaba insultando, comparándolo con el idiota de Ryuuken.

-Ikary-chan, yo entiendo como te sientes. – Aseguró Urahara apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. – Estás enojada, confundida y sola, es normal que te sientas asustada.

-Pero debes entender que nosotros no somos las personas que tienen que contarte la verdad. – Esta vez siguió Sado manteniendo la compostura. – Es el trabajo de Inoue.

Ikary no quedo satisfecha con eso, pero prefirió no seguir discutir, estaba cansada de tantos secretos, mentiras y luchar por una respuesta que no le darán jamás, se sentía extraña y solitaria en esa habitación, las personas que ella confió le mintieron y la persona que le estaba agradando le mintió… todo el mundo la trata de tonta.

No habló mientras le curaban, ni cuando ellos comentaban de cualquier cosa, o cuando le ofrecieron ir a dormir a la misma habitación donde estaba Bunny. Sólo se encaminó en silencio, viendo cinco futones, uno ocupado por la chica que dormía pensando en sus sueños que ahora las cosas cambiaban para ella sabiendo que tenía poderes raros…

Eran dos en el mismo club.

* * *

><p>Fue grande su asombro al despertar en un nuevo día, sin sus vendas y completamente curada.<p>

Notó que estaba sola en la habitación, de seguro todos debían estar comiendo, ante tal idea, su estómago se encogió de hambre, después de todo, no cenó. Rogando que aun hubiese algo para ella, camino hacía el comedor, oyendo voces cada vez más audibles, hasta que una en particular la sorprendió.

Al entrar, vio sólo a una persona, de larga cabellera naranja y dulces ojos grises que estaba usando un campo anaranjado en Miryuu, logrando que su brazo perdido en batalla regresara como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Asombroso! – Alzando su brazo maravillada. – ¡Gracias, Orihime-san!

-No hay de qué, Miryuu-chan. – Sonriendo amablemente.

La presencia inesperada de su hija ocasiono que girase su cabeza para verla, todos miraban como madre e hija estaba en silencio, parecía que sólo se hablaban con los ojos. Por unos segundos, Orihime reflejó arrepentimiento, pero se esforzó en mantenerse firme y le sonrió.

-Ya he regresado, Ikary-chan.

La saludo abrazándola, refugiándola como sólo una madre podría hacerlo.

Sentir aquel calor maternal, Ikary se sintió fatal con tan sólo pensar que debía enojarse con ella y no dirigirle la mirada… ¿Por qué no le podía durar el enojo? _No era justo_, pensó devolviendo el abrazo, sabiendo que ahora su corazón estaba a salvo de más engaños y secretos al tenerla de nuevo a su lado. También comprendió que su madre estaba aterrada, que en cada segundo antes de su encuentro estuvo rogando que nada malo le pasase y que fue su culpa de haber sido mala madre y no estar a su lado para cuidarla.

Tan típico en ella.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, mamá. – Le susurró una vez que Orihime le acariciaba los cabellos.

* * *

><p>Siempre le incomodaba cuando estaba con su madre a solas, sentadas una frente a la otra con aquel silencio incómodo, era como si le daría un sermón por sus errores y luego le imponía un castigo.<p>

Pero no, esta vez hablarían de otra cosa.

Orihime tomaba de su café, pensando en cómo debía iniciar la conversación, cada segundo de espera aumentaba la tortura en Ikary, el movimiento del segundero atacaba silenciosamente el corazón de la adolescente.

-Yo amo a tu padre tanto como él a mí… creo que eso te lo he dicho siempre, desde que eras pequeña. – Orihime finalmente se dignó en hablar, salvando a su hija de un ataque al corazón.

-Sí, y ahora te salgo con que dejes de decir estupideces porque él nos abandonó.

Orihime sonrió con dulzura ante aquellas frías palabras, el carácter y orgullo de su hija le hacía recordar tanto a Ichigo… de nuevo quería llorar por no tenerlo a su lado, pero se contuvo para seguir hablando.

-Y también sabes que en nuestro último año de escuela, descubrimos que estábamos esperándote unos meses antes de la graduación… hace dieciséis años. – Ikary había asentido paciente. Orihime volvió a sonreír y le enseño a su hija algo que ella jamás había visto: un anillo de compromiso que colgaba del cuello gracias a una cadena. – Nosotros decidimos casarnos.

Ahora si que se sorprendió, esa parte de la historia nunca lo supo.

-Pero… ¿Qué paso? – Susurró, manteniendo el aliento.

-Tenía siete meses de embarazo cuando paso… Rikuto atacó Karakura con un ejercito de Hollow en búsqueda de un tambor mágico que el Rey de la sociedad de almas escondió en el mundo humano, es realmente peligroso… con sólo tocarlo una vez, podrías destruir una ciudad entera junto a sus habitantes. – Al ir relatando, Ikary quedó bajo hechizo, viendo el café como si este le mostrase el pasado, podía ver al enemigo, a los Hollow, a su padre peleando y protegiendo a su madre que ya llevaba una guata grande por su embarazo, que no podía hacer otra cosa que rogar por la seguridad del hombre que amaba. – Pero las circunstancias obligaron a Ichigo a encerrarse en Hueco Mundo junto con el tambor para pelear contra él.

-¿Por qué un Rey tendría algo peligroso? ¿Qué es idiota o algo parecido? – Alzando una ceja al salir de su ensoñación, ahora comprendía un poco las noches en que Orihime despertaba gritando el nombre de su padre y cubierta de lágrimas, ella no recordaba a un idiota que las abandonó, más bien a un tonto héroe que se sacrificó por la gente. – Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué encerrarse con el tambor allá?

-Porque si el tambor estaba allá, Rikuto no tendría motivos para estar en este mundo, destruyendo la ciudad o matando a la gente… a la mujer que esperaba a su hija. – Agregó levantando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. – Se sacrificó por la seguridad de su familia y de las mujeres que ama: Tú y Yo, Ikary.

La joven Kurosaki siempre se había enojado cuando su madre lloraba por su padre, pero ahora… le había crecido a ella la necesidad de llorar, de tristeza, arrepentimiento, alegría… se sentía tan idiota, creyendo todos estos años que él la abandonó y él se fue sólo para protegerla.

-Él se quedó con el tambor para protegerlo junto a unos amigos… hasta los días de hoy, siguen peleando.

Ikary respiró hondo varias veces, no se iba a debilitar frente a su madre, esta vez, necesitaba derramar esas lágrimas, sola. Se frotó los ojos con la manga derecha y se quedó así por unos minutos, ahora era Orihime quien trataba de no morir por la espera.

-Mamá. – Ikary hablo al momento que libera sus ojos, reflejando decisión. – He tomado una decisión. – Un paso importante que cambiaría de nuevo su vida. – voy a convertirme en Shinigami.

* * *

><p>Proximo capitulo... entrenamiento! ALGO DE ICHIHIME! y mas personajes nuevos que se une al Ikary's group xDD<p> 


	7. Convirtiéndome en Shinigami

****Bueno aqui tienen la "anhelada" (lo digo por ani-chan x DDD) continuacion

Sobre la escena ichihime, me salió mas corta de lo que pense, pero no se preocupen, habra más en el capi 9 xDD

Para este capi y el 8, me he andado leyendo de nuevo los files del entrenamiento de ichigo con urahara para volver a ser Shinigami (Y como extra, me reia como nunca xDDDDD)

Disfruten del capitulo! Ahora debo avanzar en el capi de h2o a pesar que tengo ganas de escribir "X" (lo mantengo en incognita xDDD)

**Discraimer**: Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 7: Convirtiéndome en Shinigami.**

_**Positivo.**_

_Nunca se imaginó que una palabra la pudiese asustar tanto… ¿Qué le iba a decir a Ichigo ahora? Aun faltaban meses para terminar la escuela… ¿Y ahora tendrán que afrontar el mundo con un bebé en camino? Esto era culpa del condón por haber sido uno caducado. Escondió la prueba de embarazo en su bolsillo y se adentro al colegio, ignorando los ánimos de todo el mundo, el suyo estaba por los suelos por haber sido una estúpida… Ichigo se iba a enojar con ella y de seguro ya no la querrá ver._

_-¡Orihime! – Hablando del rey de Roma, Ichigo la llamó al disiparla a lo lejos y cuando quedaron frente a frente, le robó un corto beso sin importarle las miradas de los demás._

_-Buenos días, Ichigo-kun. – Esforzándose por sonreír naturalmente._

_Ichigo frunció el ceño al verla, de inmediato supo que algo le ocultaba, por eso, la atrajo hacía él en un abrazo, sorprendiéndola, y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle bajo, manteniendo esa característica seriedad para darle apoyo._

_-¿Qué me estás ocultando?_

_El corazón de Orihime dio un brinco y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, no se atrevía a decírselo, así que aprovechando la posición, saco a escondidas la prueba de embarazo y se la enseñó._

_-Vamos a ser padres. – Susurró bien bajo, sufriendo internamente al ver su expresión de sorpresa._

* * *

><p>Se hizo el silencio después de tal declaración.<p>

Orihime sólo la miraba, tan seria y decidida como su padre… incluso ese brillo en los ojos eran idénticos, puede que Ikary haya tomado su apariencia (exceptuando el color de pelo), pero en verdad tenía el carácter de los Kurosaki. Se mordió el labio inferior, señal de nerviosismo, estaba insegura e inquieta.

-¿Quieres ser Shinigami? – Fue todo lo que podía decir.

-Me convertiré en Shinigami e iré a Hueco Mundo a traer a mi padre de vuelta… así no vas a llorar nunca más.

Orihime no quería esa vida para ella, esa fue otra de las razones por la cual le oculto el secreto por tanto tiempo, no quería que creciera con ese deseo de guerrera y pescar una espada para proteger a todos, pero… no pudo evitarlo por completo, Ikary comenzaba a crecer con un carácter fuerte, había decidido aprender defensa personal y después kendo, y para finalizar… ella le había prometido que la protegería, que se aseguraría de que ella no volvería a llorar… la misma promesa de Ichigo. Por mucho que quisiera evitar esa vida para ella, esa adolescente frente a ella era hija de Kurosaki Ichigo y, como toda su familia, se iba a dejar llevar por su instinto de pelea.

Sus ojos y sonrisa reflejó tristeza, ternura y nostalgia… no podía alejar a Ikary por siempre de su destino… de su sangre… y lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla.

-En verdad que te pareces a tu padre, Ikary-chan. – Dijo suspirando resignada, cambiando su sonrisa a una más maternal, asegurándole su apoyo. – Sé que cumplirás tu promesa… de atraerlo.

-Pero eso no significa que comience a quererlo. – Se justifico mirando hacía otro lado y cruzándose de brazos, regresando a su ceño fruncido. – Que también prometo que por muy padre mío sea, le sacaré la mierda apenas lo vea.

Orihime sólo sonrió, divertida de nuevo por ver aquella actitud en su hija. Se pone de pie y se acerca a ella para ponerla de pie y la abraza del brazo derecho.

-Pues entonces, vamos primero de compras a pasar un momento madre e hija. – Ikary tragó duro al tener una sospecha de lo que pasará. – Te compraré un vestido nuevo, uno muy bonito que vi. – Con los ojos brillosos.

_Sí, lo que me temía_, pensó mientras se dejaba jalar por su madre.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, papá Uryuu y sus hijos llegaron a la residencia Ishida: una casa grande que fue diseñada por un arquitecto y por el mismo Quincy padre: de tres pisos (aunque tenía una habitación secreta subterránea que usaban para entrenar), un hermoso jardín con árboles de cerezo, arbustos e incluso una fuente con un ángel que liberaba agua de un jarrón que tenía en las manos, un garaje con la capacidad de entrar seis autos y la entrada principal eran dos puertas a la cima de catorce peldaños. La propiedad era protegida por enormes rejas negras.<p>

Una vez dentro de casa, oyeron pasos bajando las escaleras, alzaron la vista y vieron a una mujer que vestía una falda holgada hasta las rodillas de color verde claro, blusa blanca, medias negras y pantuflas con la cara de un conejo. Era de ojos verdes esmeraldas, oscuros e intensos como el de los gemelos, piel de leche y cabello de color miel, largo hasta la cintura y ondulado, recogido en esa ocasión en una cola de caballo. Era una mujer muy hermosa y parecía de finos modales. Su nombre era Ishida Mimi, diseñadora de modas, madre de los gemelos, esposa de Uryuu… y Quincy.

-Que bueno que estén bien, Orihime-san me ha contado lo que paso. – Abrazando a sus hijos como sólo una madre sabía, pero cuando acabó, ella cambio su expresión a una seria, apoyando sus manos en las caderas. – ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre andar en plan Batman? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que dejen a los Shinigamis hacer su trabajo en paz? Terminaron involucrando a Ikary-chan y la pobre ni siquiera sabe controlar sus poderes.

-Lo sentimos mucho de verdad madre. – Se disculpó Miryuu con profunda sinceridad. – Pero quiero que quede claro que todo es culpa de Konryuu.

-Oye. – Se quejó su hermano viéndola de forma asesina.

-Él me obligo a participar en su estúpida locura de "cazar al Shinigami" para ver si es bueno. – Continúo como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

-Pues que no se repita, les he dicho que deben dejar a los Shinigami hacer su trabajo.

-¿Segura que eres Quincy? – Preguntó Konryuu alzando una ceja, ¿Dejar a los Shinigami? ¡Jamás! A ellos había que recordarles que no mandan y que los Quincy eran más fuertes.

-Sep, definitivamente esa tontería de andar rivalizando con ellos esta en el cromosoma Y. – Miryuu lanzó nuevamente su teoría sobre el origen del orgullo Quincy.

-Soy más Quincy que tú jovencito. – Le atacó su madre señalándolo con el dedo, tocando su frente. – O si no, no te derrotaría ya 768 veces… ¿Pero quien las cuenta?

Miryuu soltó una risa discreta ante la victoria de su madre y como su gemelo frunce el ceño al recordar de nuevo las derrotas y que no le ha ganado ninguna vez… joder.

-Bien, ahora quiero que vayan a sus habitaciones… y no salgan hasta la hora de la cena. – Ordenó Mimi señalando las escaleras.

Resignado, los muchachos obedecieron, quejándose un segundo y subiendo las escaleras comentando que no era justo.

Uryuu había permanecido en silencio, decidió que fuera su esposa quien diera el sermón y el castigo, una vez que sus hijos se perdieron, dirige la mirada en su esposa, pensando de nuevo en ese día de verano en que fue a Francia y la conoció… combatiendo. A pesar de que se veía en aquel entonces (y también ahora) como una chica femenina y delicada, también era una Quincy que peleaba para proteger a la gente de los Hollow con sus flechas.

-¿Uryuu? – La voz de su esposa, con la voz ya más suave después de haber sacado su papel de madre regañona.

-Estoy bien. – Dijo simplemente, subiéndose los lentes.

-Tú también mereces ser regañado, debiste de haber estado allá, no esperando a que acabará… si no fuese porque yo estaba fuera de la ciudad…

-Mimi, tienen que aprender a la mala la realidad de una batalla… la realidad de ser un Quincy. – La mujer suspiro ante la tenacidad de su marido. – Y tal parece que lo hicieron.

-Aun así… debiste cuidarlo más, Uryuu.

-Como has dicho… se lo merecían por andar de héroes.

-Pero…. – Regalándole una dulce y traviesa sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él y apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho. – ¿Tú no hacías lo mismo?

Y le dio un beso en los labios, corto, pero muy dulce como chocolate, deposito otro en la mejilla derecha y vuelve a sonreírle.

-Esos niños que trajimos al mundo… son iguales a su padre. – Dijo con un tono de travesura.

-No te salvas, que también son como tú. – Sonriéndole levemente, aceptando que ella lo abrazase del brazo derecho.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta mientras Paku cocina la cena. – Le ofreció, sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

><p>Era un día nuevo, Ikary se había bañado y se colocó ropa civil a pesar que tenía clases: se colocó unas calcetas de lana delgada que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y de color café claro, zapatillas del mismo color, una jardinera hasta las rodillas de color verde en que sólo lo mantenía con uno de los suspensores, mostrando una pollera de rayas blancas y negras, con una calavera purpura dibujada en el centro.<p>

-¿Ikary-chan? – Orihime se extrañó de verla vestida normal en día de escuela. Estaba usando el día de hoy medias negras, unas botas cortas, planas y de color café claro, que iba con su vestido, que era del mismo color, le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y ajustado (no demasiado) con un escote en U y sin mangas.

-Iré donde ese tal Urahara, mamá… de seguro él me ayudará a convertirme en Shinigami. – Pescando una manzana para comer en el camino.

-Ikary-chan, la escuela es importante. – Le recordó en un suspiro agotador, ¿tan pronto?

-En estos momentos, la escuela es una mierda… es lo que siempre digo, pero ahora es cierto. – Se justificó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Kurosaki Ikary. – Orihime uso una voz de madre estricta, incluso alzo una ceja, y no porque su hija planee hacer la cimarra, más bien es por su vocabulario.

-Sí, sí… no decir malas palabras… delante de mamá.

Y se fue antes de que Orihime le planee un castigo o le corrija con algo de que no sólo frente a ella, sino al mundo entero, que debe comportarse como una dama refinada y elegante… en palabras cortas: como su madre. Al ver a su hija desaparecer, Orihime suspiro cansada y buscó una fotografía en donde estaba Ichigo con sus ropas de estudiante.

-Ichigo-kun, se nota que Ikary es tu hija… sacó tu mal vocabulario. – Susurró resignada, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Volvió a suspirar y se quedó mirando la puerta, luego tomó un chaleco de lana delgado y de color rojo, de esos que sólo cubrían tus brazos, y salió de la residencia también.

Antes de acompañar a Ikary en su entrenamiento, había algo que debía cerciorarse primero.

La modelo detuvo sus pasos una vez que llegó a su destino: el parque, específicamente, el lugar donde Rikuto se apareció ante su hija y amigos. Por un momento, sus ojos le estaba mostrando el pasado, como se estuvo llevando a cabo el combate, y todo gracias a los restos de reiatsu que quedaron en el lugar.

_Flash Back._

_Cuando llegó a la tienda Urahara, no se tomó la molestia de saludar a sus amigos que no vio desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo corrió por el establecimiento para llegar hacía donde estaba su hija, viéndola dormida en un futón. Murmurando su nombre, aliviada de verla segura, se puso de rodillas a su lado y le acaricia los cabellos._

_-Rikuto tenía como objetivo encontrarte y llevarte a Hueco Mundo como rehén. – Urahara se apareció en la habitación y le comentaba lo que pasó mientras caminaba. Quedó al otro lado del futón, frente a frente con Orihime, y se arrodilló. – Así Kurosaki-san se rendiría y le entregaría el tambor._

_-Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? – Susurró tratando de mantener la mirada en alto y no agacharla por culpa. – ¿Por qué espero dieciséis años?_

_-Después de analizar a Garganta después de lo que pasó, he descubierto que la barrera que le implante hace dieciséis años lo destruyó._

_-¿La que mantenía a Ichigo, a él y a los demás encerrados?_

_-Así es. – Dijo sacando su abanico para taparse el rostro._

_Fin Flash Back._

Orihime salió de sus pensamientos cerrando los ojos, para poder pensar ahora en Ichigo con su expresión seria, su porte de guerrero y con Zangetsu en mano.

-Ichigo-kun. – Susurró parada en el mismo lugar donde estuvo Ikary al activar por primera vez su poder. – Lamento no haber estado para proteger a nuestra hija.

-Inoue-san. – Una voz la sobresaltó, girándose para ver al propietario, acompañado de otro hombre más alto que él.

-Ishida-kun… Sado-kun. – Exclamó para luego sonreír. – Lamento que sus hijos hayan tenido problemas por mi culpa. – Se disculpó al momento que se inclina.

-El que debería disculparse soy yo, Inoue-san. – Aseguró Ishida subiéndose los lentes como de costumbre. – Fueron mis hijos los culpables al iniciar esa tonta carta para atraer al hijo de Abarai-kun y de Kuchiki-san… eso causó que Ikary-chan se apareciera indefensa a una zona peligrosa.

-La culpa es de todos nosotros. – Dijo Sado, tranquilo y firme en sus palabras. – No nos dimos cuenta de lo que hacían a nuestras espaldas… o que iban a despertar sus poderes.

-Urahara-san ya te contó sobre su barrera destruida, ¿no es así? – Preguntó el Quincy con la mirada en Inoue. Orihime asintió ante las palabras de él. – Lo más probable es que planee un ataque para destruir el pueblo de Karakura y obligar a Kurosaki a rendirse. – Lanzó su hipótesis después de cruzarse de brazos para mantener su postura de "hombre inteligente".

-Los de la Sociedad de Almas piensa lo mismo y están planeando un plan para venir a pelear. – Siguió Chad mirando el cielo.

Orihime agachó la mirada, recordando la decisión de su hija en ser Shinigami.

-Ikary-chan quiere ir a Hueco Mundo a traer a Ichigo-kun. – Confesó en un suspiro.

Ambos varones observaron a su amiga después de aquella confesión. Hubo un silencio largo, pero no incómodo, estaban pensando en las consecuencias de aquella decisión por parte de Kurosaki Ikary.

-Lo más probable es que no irá sola. – Opinó Chad al fin, dirigiendo su mirada en Ishida.

-Bunny-chan y los gemelos pueden que decidan acompañarla. – Uryuu suspiro resignado, murmurando lo idiotas que eran sus hijos.

* * *

><p>Pidiendo permiso, la joven Kurosaki desliza la puerta principal de la tienda Urahara, llamándole la atención que no hubiese nadie, se quita los zapatos para andar descalza por la casa, descubriendo unas voces que se oían desde lejos. Reconoció la del loco sombrero con vicio de llevar su abanico en mano y en andar con su bastón como si fuese un anciano de más de 70 años con problemas de espalda (de seguro finge para quedarse con los descuentos de tercera edad… que abusador). No tarda en seguirla para encontrarlo y exigirle que la convierta en Shinigami, no pensaba irse hasta convencer al hombre y ella sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería.<p>

-Tendremos todo listo para la batalla, Yamamoto-san.

¿Batalla? Demasiado tarde para seguir escuchando ya que había abierto la puerta de un movimiento para nada delicado.

-¿Ups? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir al sentir las miradas del rubio, Tessai y de un extraño viejo que estaba dentro de una gran y extraña pantalla gigante… con esa tele, sería genial ver un partido de cualquier deporte en alta definición.

-Ikary, que sorpresa. – A pesar de la interrupción, Urahara no se veía para nada molesto, estaba contento como siempre. – ¿Ya se han curado tus heridas? – Preguntó asombrado al verla sin ningún corte. – Se nota que eres la hija de Kurosaki-san… aunque también es gracias a los asombrosos poderes de tu madre y-…

-Habla mucho, Urahara-san. – Lo cortó dirigiendo su mirada en el anciano, que había alzado una ceja al verla, cosa que incómodo y molesto a Ikary ya que se sentía como un conejillo de indias. – ¿Quién es usted? – Acercándose a la pantalla.

-Tu nombre, jovencita. – fue todo lo que dijo, a pesar de su edad, no tenía para nada una voz cansada como los abuelos en general, al contrario, era firme y autoritaria como un hombre adulto de treinta o cuarenta años.

-¡Oiga, yo pregunte primero! – Se quejó con una vena roja en la frente.

-Ikary-dono, por favor, más respeto a sus mayores. – Le rogó Tessai nervioso de que el "televidente" se enoje. – Él es un hombre muy importante en la sociedad de Almas.

-¿Alguien importante? – Se le veía confundida… ¿Ese anciano decrepito?

-Mi nombre es Yamamoto Genryuusai, capitán comandante del Gotei 13. – Se presentó el anciano, sorprendiendo a la chica. – Y por tu apariencia y falta de modales, puedo suponer que eres la hija de Kurosaki Ichigo e Inoue Orihime.

-¿Usted… es el capitán comandante? – Dijo, señalándolo incrédula… pero algo no encajaba con ese hombre. – Oiga, ¿No ha pensando en retirarse? Como que ya está en edad… y con un brazo perdido… digo yo.

-Definitivamente es la hija del mocoso. – Se quejó Yamamoto manteniendo la compostura a pesar de la falta de modales en ella.

-Tranquila Ikary-chan, no queremos que el capitán Yamamoto cause un incendio. – Dijo Urahara apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la chica desde atrás. – Cambiemos de tema, ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Le preguntó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Cierto. – Abriendo sus ojos y cambiando tu actitud de golpe. – Necesito su ayuda en algo, pero… ¿Puedo hablar con oji-san primero? A solas. – Señalando la pantalla.

-No sé si sea…

-Está bien. – Yamamoto interrumpe al ex capitán. – Déjenme hablar con la chica.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Tessai y Urahara salieron de la habitación, pero el rubio había hecho una última mirada a la adolescente antes de cerrar.

-Oji-san… ¿Cuánto conocimiento tiene acerca de ese tambor que busca el Arrancar de nombre Rikuto? – Le preguntó mientras se sentaba de rodillas a un metro de distancia del televisor.

-Veo que tu madre te ha hablado de lo que pasó hace dieciséis años. – Murmuró el anciano capitán, viendo esos serios ojos grises. – Es algo que le pertenece al Rey de la Sociedad de Almas y con poderes demasiado destructores.

-Aparte de que no entiendo como alguien puede ser tan estúpido para crear o tener algo así… ¿Qué es lo que Rikuto quiere de él? – Continúo con el interrogatorio, había alzado una ceja molesta mientras pensaba que clase de estúpido era el rey.

-No lo tenemos bastante claro, pero nuestra teoría es que el Arrancar quiere usarla para abrir las puertas del Infierno y sacar de allí a alguien realmente peligroso. – Al terminar de hablar, se fijó en como ella había tragado duro, aunque de forma disimulada. – ¿Cuál es tu objetivo de estas preguntas?

-¿Qué pasaría… si el tambor fuese destruido?

* * *

><p>-¿Kurosaki Ikary? – La profesora miró el asiento vació con la carpeta de asistencia en una mano. – ¿Se habrá metido en otra pelea? – Medito apoyando su mano libre en la cadera, viendo acusadoramente el asiento como si estuviera Ikary. – Pero los gemelos Ishida tampoco están.<p>

Dejando la carpeta a un lado para terminar el tema, decide iniciar la clase sin darse cuenta que Bunny miraba las sillas de sus amigos cada cinco minutos.

La chica había decidido presentarse como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque le preguntaban cómo es que había terminado accidentada (estaba vendada sus manos hasta el codo, la rodilla derecha estaba vendada por completo y la izquierda sólo desde la rodilla hasta arriba) y ella sólo les dijo que algo se le cayó encima en el temblor de hace dos días, un tema popular y que nadie se daba cuenta que fue ocasionada por criaturas llamadas Hollow.

Pero al ver que estaba sola, que los gemelos, Tsukishiro e Ikary hayan faltado a clases, se sintió estúpida, de seguro ellos deben estar entrenando por el asunto de ese tonto Arrancar, y si el cuento del pasado era cierto… conociendo a Ikary…

_¿Acaso debo quedarme aquí mientras ellos entrenan?_ Pensaba molesta consigo misma, haciendo presión a su pobre e inocente lápiz. _Sé lo que hará Ikary y no permitiré que vaya sin mí… pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Esta cosa de poder que tengo no sé manejarlo_.

Entre su meditación, sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su columna vertebral, se sentía observaba. Busca entre el salón, pero todos ponían atención a la maestra… o a sus celulares por debajo de la mesa. Nadie parecía interesado en ella, pero esa sensación seguía clavada en su espalda… hasta que decide mirar por la ventana y tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar por lo que ve…

¿Un gato negro?

* * *

><p>Ishida llegó a su casa después de su reunión con Sado y Orihime, con la desagradable sorpresa de qué tenía un odioso invitado al reconocer el auto plateado en el garaje.<p>

Entró a la residencia y cómo no vio a nadie en el recibidor o en el estudio de trabajo de Mimi, decidió ir a la habitación secreta subterránea pensando que habría explosiones abajo… y no se equivoco.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras y abrir otra puerta, se encontró con una habitación enorme de alto y ancho, casi como un estacionamiento subterráneo, cubierta de hierro por todas partes y con obstáculos.

Los gemelos estaban entrenando en un combate… pero no entre ellos, peleaban en equipo para tratar de derrotar a su objetivo: el abuelo Ishida Ryuuken.

Ryuuken no había cambiado en nada con los años, el tiempo no le afectaba el rostro o a su físico, que se mantenía en buena forma, ¡ni siquiera una arruga! A pesar de vestir con pantalones de traje de color azul oscuro, corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca, se movía sin problemas en la habitación, esquivando sin esfuerzo los ataques de sus nietos, quienes se veían más agotados y frustrados de no poder darle.

-Uryuu. – El mencionado miró a su izquierda, descubriendo a su esposa sentada sobre una mesa y tomando el té mientras contemplaba la pelea. – ¿Puedes creerlo? Los chicos se levantaron temprano para entrenar y luego llamaron a Ryuuken-san para que los ayude… ya llevan cuatro horas.

-¿No se supone que una madre tiene que estar en contra de que sus hijos se salten la escuela o que se relacionen en cosas peligrosas? – Preguntó al momento que se sienta a su lado, había una taza libre y decide usarla.

-También un padre. – Se justificó señalándolo con el dedo, Uryuu invirtió una cucharada de café y dos de azúcar. – Pero aquí estamos. – Sonriendo divertida.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? – Ryuuken estaba con una mano en el bolsillo y con su arco en la otra, esquivando una flecha de Konryuu y una patada voladora de Miryuu.

-Maldición. – Se quejó el chico quitándose el sudor de la frente. – Ni un rasguño.

-Por eso te queremos abuelo. – Admitió Miryuu emocionada.

-Miryuu. – Se quejó su hermano, recordándole que no era momento para alabar al líder de los Quincy.

-Que ya lo sé. – Se quejó en un bufido, no era para nada una niña.

La chica hace desaparecer su arco, llamando la atención de su contrincante y observadores, su hermano arqueó sus cejas al comprobar sus planes.

-¿Estás segura de esto? – Tratando de detenerla. – Aún no lo probamos.

-Pero es un gran momento para probarlo, así aprovecharemos unos consejos del abuelo. – Sacando el lado positivo del peligro que podría correr.

-Interesante. – Ryuuken se subió las gafas con su mano libre, hábito que tenía los Ishida (menos Miryuu al decidir usar lentes de contactos) – Muestren lo que tienen preparado.

Miryuu se guardó el accesorio del emblema de los Quincy que activaba su arco, para sacar otro que colgaba de sus short de buzo como llavero, en que colgaba lo que parecía ser, un cerezo. En un segundo, Konryuu se apartó y Miryuu rodeó el 'llavero' con reiatsu, provocando que tomase la forma de un arco que tenía la forma de una flor de cerezo que desprendía brillo rosado. La chica liberó un quejido de dolor a causa de que el reiatsu le había hecho un corte superficial en el brazo, prueba de que estaba esforzándose por mantener el control.

Tal creación desconocida había sorprendido a su abuelo y progenitores (que se levantaron de sus asientos para ver mejor el extraño arco) y Konryuu sólo mantenía la vista en su hermana para asegurarse de qué estuviera bien.

-Siempre lo he dicho. – A pesar de su pelea interna por mantener el control, Miryuu sonreía con superioridad. – Voy a ser una diseñadora muy famosa… y como tal, debo diseñar las mejores armas para los Quincy y así no ser más sólo un recuerdo de un mal pasado… ¡Me haré la Quincy más fuerte y protegeré a los que me importan!

Con un grito de fuerza, concentró el poder en el centro y del arco salieron cuatro flechas del tamaño de una puerta común directo hacía su abuelo, quien logró reaccionar a tiempo a pesar de su asombro por aquella obra de arte. Dio un salto al aire, siendo recibido por su otro anfitrión, Konryuu, que estaba usando una espada _normal_ (o sea, no era katana, parecido a un sable) con la cruz de los Quincy como gavilanes y como el pomo del arma, la empuñadura desprendía un brillo levemente naranjo, a diferencia del filo, que era de un intenso amarillo y que liberaba reiatsu como pequeños truenos.

-¡AH! – Miryuu no pudo mantener por más tiempo el control del arco, terminando en una explosión, atacando a la chica y lanzándola hacia atrás, pegándose en uno de los obstáculos. Cae al suelo brutalmente y termina inconsciente con el llavero de vuelta a la normalidad y en su mano derecha.

-Mabushiya. – De un movimiento de arriba abajo, de la espada salieron flechas con la forma de truenos de color amarillos.

A pesar de la cantidad, la fuerza y la velocidad, Ryuuken pudo esquivarlos gracias al Hirenkyaku. Una descarga obligó a Konryuu gritar y soltar su arma antes de que terminase como Miryuu, así que la espada iba cayendo mientras regresaba a su forma original: un llavero que terminaba en un rayo dorado.

-Mierda. – Se quejó el chico frotándose el brazo quemado por su propia arma.

Mimi había corrido hacía su hija, arrodillándose a su lado para analizarla y asegurarse de qué estuviera bien. Suspiró aliviada al comprobar que estaba fuera de peligro y le limpió la frente del sudor y del polvo.

-Esas armas son en verdad "aceptables". – Admitió Ryuuken desarremangando de nuevo las mangas de su camisa y busca una cajetilla de cigarros en su bolsillo.

-Pero no saben dominarlas. – Atacó Uryuu mientras su hijo recogía el llavero de trueno.

-Miryuu los diseñó usando de base nuestro reiatsu y reishi, con la fuerza física y mental. Las herramientas no sé de donde las sacó. Como es mucho peso mantener el equilibrio, a veces perdemos el control.

-Eso es porque los Quincy sólo usamos la lateralidad dominante. – Explicó Mimi, Uryuu estaba cargando a Miryuu para llevarla a su habitación. – Como nos enfocamos en aumentar la velocidad visual y en mejorar la lateralidad que dominamos, dejamos de lado la que no lo es y el cuerpo no está en balance.

-Lo que ha creado Miryuu los obliga a tener un balance de lateralidad… es como los ambidiestros. – finalizó Ryuuken después de liberar humo de sus labios de una forma sexy. – De ahí su fuente del problema.

-¿Pueden ayudarnos con eso? – Preguntó Konryuu algo esperanzado, él y su hermana debían hacerse más fuerte si iba a seguir a Ikary… y vengarse de la derrota.

Los tres adultos se miraron por un segundo.

-Lo importante ahora es atender a tu hermana. – Respondió Uryuu, caminando hacía la salida.

* * *

><p>Ikary tenía los ojos abiertos de asombro.<p>

-¡Esto es sorprendente!

Exclamó sin dudar por el mundo subterráneo de Urahara, quien junto a Tessai, lloraron de la felicidad por tales palabras dulces y cada uno la toma de una mano.

-Que bueno que tomes en cuenta lo hermoso que es, Ikary-chan. – Agradeció Urahara.

-Fue hecho con sangre y sudor, Ikary-dono. – Aseguró Tessai totalmente conmovido.

-Esto… n-no hay de qué. – Susurró un poco asustada de ese par.

-Y pensar que trabajé arduamente en una noche y en un día cuando tu padre me pidió entrenamiento… fue difícil pasar por debajo de todas esas calles y casas. – A pesar que contaba sus frustraciones, no parecía para nada deprimido, lo decía todo con una gran sonrisa de alegría.

-¿No es eso un crimen? – Gritó molesta consigo misma con la idea de que se había relacionado con un psicópata.

A lo lejos, Orihime los miraba sentada en una roca, estaba serena y preocupada al mismo tiempo. No podía evitarlo, su hija iba a convertirse en Shinigami, se le abrirían las puertas para unirse a una cantidad incontable de batallas… suficiente para aterrarla… pero sabía que no podía retenerla por más tiempo, es una Kurosaki después de todo.

-¿Estás lista, Ikary-chan? – Preguntó Urahara acariciando su báculo con una mirada llena de misterio que colocó nerviosa a la chica por un segundo.

Respiró hondo.

-Sí, no importa lo que venga, estoy preparada.

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo.

Y de un movimiento rápido, le pega en la frente con su báculo, ocasionando que Ikary cayera de espalda después de girar un par de veces. Se quejó de dolor mientras se frotaba la cabeza, incorporándose en un movimiento para gritarle al vago un par de cosas por su falta de tacto cuando sintió un ruido extraño, agacha la mirada y se sorprende: una cadena. ¿Por qué había una cadena saliendo de su pecho? Siguió visualmente el rastro de la cadena, abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa: la cadena terminaba… ¡en ella! A unos metros estaba otra Ikary, pero la diferencia es que estaba dormida en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó tomando la cadena curiosa, sentía su cuerpo pesado y que le complicaba respirar, se le dificultaba ponerse de pie. Estaba segura que la culpa es de la cadena, así que piensa quitársela, pero Urahara no se lo permitió.

-Si te arrancas la cadena, vas a morir.

Ikary abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-¡¿QUE? – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras Urahara se ocultaba en el abanico. – Entonces, ¿Por qué hizo esto, viejo vago? – Exigió mientras lo zarandeaba del kimono, pero de nuevo se cansa por su cuerpo pesado y cae de rodillas.

-Es la primera vez que lo sientes, ¿no? – Ikary se asombró un poco al verlo más serio. – Tu alma ha sido separada de tu cuerpo, ocasionando que se te dificulte respirar o moverte. – Ahora Ikary comprendía del por qué había dos Ikary: ella era el alma y la otra era el cuerpo. Usa de nuevo su abanico para lucir misterioso. – Como tú sabes, los Shinigamis son almas, son espíritus y si se dejan ver ante las personas es sólo por el Gigai, como has visto con Kuchiki Tsukishiro. – Ikary mira hacía otro lado molesta e indiferente al oír el nombre del desgraciado mentiroso. – Ahora mismo, eres el fantasma de una persona normal, sin ningún tipo de poder espiritual.

-Esta diciéndome que para ser Shinigami… ¿debo entrenar mi cuerpo espiritual?

-Captas muy rápido Ikary-chan… no se a quien habrás salido, es decir, ninguno de tus papis son muy despiertos que digamos… o sino serías dos o tres años mayor.

Orihime se sonrojó mientras Ikary le lanzó a Urahara una piedra.

-¡Viejo rabo verde! – Le gritó con una vena en la sien. – Bien, el asunto es que debo ejercitar mi cuerpo espiritual para ser más rápida que el mortal… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Calentamiento o una especie de Atletismo?

-Para que lo entiendas mejor, vamos a iniciar ahora mismo… ¡Ururu, ven por favor!

Una muchacha alrededor de los veinte años, con su cabello negro cayendo por debajo de los hombros, preciosos ojos azules que reflejaban ser alguien tímida y piel blanca. Tenía un cuerpo atractivo a pesar que tenía poco pecho, como una adolescente de trece o catorce años y que a sus caderas aún le faltaba por desarrollarse, la verdad es que era muy bonita. Vestía unos pescadores rosa hasta las rodillas y una camisa de hombre de color blanca, remangada hasta los codos.

Ahora que la veía bien… ¿No era la chica que a veces acompañaba al prometido de su tía Yuzu? La verdad es que no era muy buena recordando personas, mala costumbre heredada de su padre según le reveló su madre años atrás.

-Encantada de conocerte. – Inclinándose en respeto, para luego lanzarle un equipo de protección.

-M-Mucho gusto, me llamo Kurosaki Ikary. – Devolviéndole el saludo, para luego observar el equipo, no lo pensó mucho y decidió colocárselo. – ¿Para que es esto?

-Es para que te protejas de Ururu. – Le explicó el sombrerero con su sonrisa alegre de siempre. – Tu primera parte del entrenamiento es luchar contra Ururu.

-¿Eh? – Viéndolo, luego ve a Ururu, dirige su vista en Urahara y la vuelve a enfocar en Ururu. Siguió ese procedimiento como cinco veces más. – ¿Estás seguro? No es que la juzgue ni nada, pero… no se ve muy fuerte que digamos.

-Oh, no te preocupes… ella es una mujer muy capaz… además, recuerda que no puedes hacer mucho en tu estado.

Se apartó un poco, dejando a las mujeres el camino fácil. Ikary la seguía mirando, pero no veía ni un indicio violento en ella… ¿De verdad tendría que pelear contra ella? Ah bueno… no puede juzgar un libro por su portada, es lo aprendió al crecer con Miryuu.

-Prepárate… o morirás. – Le advirtió Ururu, adquiriendo de golpe una voz seria y siniestra que sorprendió a la chica.

Y el asombro seguía creciendo. La ya adulta estaba frente a ella en un segundo, manteniéndose en el aire y con su puño derecho listo para golpear…

… y golpeó, ocasionando que piedras y polvo salieran disparados por los aires.

-¡Ikary! – El alma de Orihime cayó a sus pies de miedo, preocupada de que algo le haya pasado.

Le dio el impulso materna de levantarse e ir por ella para mantenerla a salvo y acabar con esta idea de transformarla en una guerrera, pero una presión en su muñeca se lo impide, sorprendiéndose al ver quien era.

-¿Está muerta? – Preguntó Ururu entre el polvo, tratando de buscar rastros de ella.

-Buena pregunta. – Respondió Urahara.

-¡No estoy muerta! – Grita la chica saliendo de los escombros.

Se había salvado gracias a que una piedra (que de seguro ahora era partículas de polvo) amortiguo el golpe. Dirige su mirada en Ururu, pensando en lo fuerte que era la mujer, hasta ya se estaba pregunta si estaba en la lista negra de la Interpol o la CIA como una asesina buscada. Su rival vuelve al ataque y ella sólo puede hacer lo más digno posible… correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Ikary-chan, dudo que así logres derrotar a Ururu! – Le gritó Urahara cerrando el abanico para apoyarla en su mejilla.

-¡Cállate, no hables como si no tuvieras nada que ver! – Le ordena apuntándolo y sin dejar de correr, nerviosa de ser alcanzada.

Orihime seguía mirando a la persona que la detuvo, usaba unos jeans negros, zapatillas del mismo color y una camisa tipo hawaiana.

-¿Sado-kun?

-No puedes intervenir y lo sabes Inoue. – Le dijo manteniendo una expresión neutral.

La chica agacha la mirada, comprendiendo la realidad.

-Ikary ya es una niña grande, Orihime… y si es igual de problemática que Ichigo, ten por seguro que va a estar bien ahí abajo. – Dijo otra voz, acercándose a la pareja.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver quien habló: una Shinigami. Su cabello negro y liso le caía elegantemente hasta los codos, disparejo ya que tenía mechones que llegaban cada vez más arriba, hasta sus hombros, y uno que caía por su frente, tenía preciosos ojos violetas y una blanquecina piel bien cuidada, parecía una muñeca. En su brazo izquierdo estaba la insignia que la delataba como teniente.

-¿Rukia-chan? – Manteniendo el asombro, luego notó que había alguien detrás de ella. – ¡Renji-kun!

Con el paso del tiempo, el cuerpo de Renji se había vuelto más atractivo gracias a su entrenamiento y por su cabello, que había crecido más, ahora con ayuda del moño, el pelo le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, con una banda negra rodeando su frente… Kuchiki Rukia se volvió una de las mujeres más envidiadas del Gotei 13 por tener a uno de los "Adonis de Negro" bajo sus pies. Ya no tenía su insignia de teniente, ahora portaba un Haori que lo declaraba capitán del tercer escuadrón.

-Tanto tiempo Orihime… espero que nuestro hijo no le haya causado muchos problemas a Ikary. – Fue el saludo de Renji.

-No, no. – Moviendo sus manos en negación, nerviosa. – Tsukishiro ha sido muy amable en proteger a mi hija de Hollows mientras no me encontraba.

-No tienes que defenderlo Orihime, esta claro que Tsukishiro la metió en muchos problemas… y también a Bunny. – Dijo Rukia dirigiendo su mirada en Sado para luego cruzarse de brazos. – No se preocupen, que me aseguraré de darle su castigo. – Les prometió con una sonrisa que no aseguraba nada bueno.

Tanto Orihime como Sado les corrió una gota por la nuca. Kuchiki Rukia no había cambiado ni un poquito.

-¿Yue-chan? – Preguntó la princesa, refiriéndose a la hermana menor de Tsukishiro. – Ya debe tener 5 años, ¿no?

-Así es… ella se quedó con sus primos. Niisama y Ai-sama han sido amables en cuidarla mientras estamos en el mundo real.

-Sólo rezó que no herede la actitud de Rukia. – Confesó Renji despreocupado, ganándose un golpe por parte de su esposa, dejándolo sin aire por unos segundos.

-Para que aprendas a ver quién manda. – Se justificó mirando hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido. – Te recuerdo que debes comportarte como un Kuchiki si llevas el apellido, no puedes mancillar lo que te confió mi Niisama.

-¿No lo haces ya tú sola? – Contraataco con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué han venido? – Preguntó Sado de inmediato, salvando al mundo de un ataque nuclear.

-Por el mismo motivo por el cual ustedes fueron al parque. – Respondió el pelirrojo con una inesperada expresión seria.

Orihime llevó su mano derecha al brazo izquierdo, haciendo presión. Dirige su mirada en Ikary, quien seguía corriendo para salvarse de morir en manos de Ururu.

-Esta claro que ese Arrancar no se va a quedar quieto. – Continuó de hablar el capitán, cruzándose brazos. – Cuando nuestros hijos se vayan, tendremos que mantener Karakura a salvo.

-Entonces es verdad las sospechas de que Rikuto envié un ejército de Arrancar y de Hollow a la ciudad. – Dijo Sado viendo a los Shinigami.

-Cuando ese día llegue…. – Habló Orihime con la mirada en su hija, llamando la atención de sus amigos. – Nosotros estaremos listos en las filas de batalla y los derrotaremos. – Dijo al momento que decide verlos, reflejando en su rostro que estaba decidida y segura de sus palabras. – No permitiré que los dieciséis años que sacrificó Ichigo-kun hayan sido en vano.

Sus espectadores quedaron en silencio mientras la contemplaban hasta que Rukia sonrió amablemente y la tomó del hombro, asintiendo con la cabeza como respuesta. Orihime le devolvió la sonrisa, alegre y cálida como siempre.

-La generación de ahora. – Se quejó Renji en un suspiro, refiriéndose a su hijo y el resto del grupo, determinados en su estupidez… pero su estupidez a lo mejor los lleve a un lugar seguro… temporalmente.

-Hablando de eso. – Orihime tomó la palabra al recordar algo. – Tsukishirokun en verdad es un joven apuesto, se nota que es su hijo. – Tanto Rukia como Renji sonrieron con orgullo. – De seguro debe tener muchas pretendientes.

-Por supuesto, si es hijo mío. – Exclamó Renji confiado y aun con su orgullo elevado. Oye un molesto 'ejem' por parte de su mujer. – Y de mi amada esposa. – Rukia sonrió.

-Y tiene una pretendiente muy especial… sería lindo si terminasen juntos, pero claro… es decisión de Tsukishiro el dejar de actuar como tonto.

-¿La conozco? – Preguntó Orihime ansiosa de lo que estaba oyendo.

-Todavía no… es la teniente de mi Niisama.

* * *

><p>Tsukishiro no tenía las intenciones de ir a la tienda de Urahara por dos razones:<p>

1- No quería ver a Ikary porque ella seguía molesta con él.

2- No quería ver a sus padres… especialmente a su madre.

Así que actuaría de la forma más pacífica y honorífica posible… esconderse.

-¿Por qué tenían que venir? – Se quejó sentándose en la cima de un árbol.

Sin haberlo esperado, un Adjuchas se apareció de la nada frente a él, con su máscara completamente blanca, tapándole toda la zona de la cabeza y con todo su cuerpo similar a un humano estaba pintado de azul. Atacó al Shinigami sin dudarlo, aprovechando que tenía la sorpresa de su lado, pero aun así, Tsukishiro pudo esquivarlo, aunque apenas y terminó con unos rasguños en su brazo izquierdo que había de impulso para salvarse.

No dudo en sacar su Zanpakutoh y liberar el Shikai, logrando que el otoño regresase sólo para protegerlo, y se da cuenta que no venía sólo, estaba acompañado por otros cuatros iguales a él. Esto si que le costara tiempo acabarlos porque esta clase de Hollow podía competir contra un teniente a mismo nivel, pero el ganador se lograría dependiendo de las habilidades de los luchadores.

-Hachi Hikari no hi. – Gritó, liberando sus ocho esferas de fuego que lograron derrotar a dos, ya que cada uno recibió cuatro.

Ahora le quedaban dos.

Uso el shunpo para esquivar el ataque de un cero y, mientras aun ascendía, otro adjuchas se apareció detrás de él, siéndole imposible el defenderse del puñetazo en la espalda, mandándolo a ir cayendo al suelo de cabeza. Pero el Shinigami no se dejó vencer y en esa posición, estiro su brazo hacía el Hollow.

-¡Hado 31: Shakkahou! – Y una bola de energía sale de su mano directo hacía la presa.

El Hado le dio directamente a su oponente, se veía sólo el humo de color café oscuro rondando el lugar en donde estuvo la criatura, así que ahora sólo le quedaba un Hollow. De inmediato se mantiene de pie en el aire y ve al que le restaba preparando su tridente (el shikai liberado), que desprendió un pequeño destello por la técnica que su amo pensaba lanzar.

-¡Ryükaze!

El viento a su alrededor quedó bajo su dominio, tiñéndose a un naranjo pastel para que pueda ser visible y tomando la forma de un dragón tipo serpiente que no estaba para nada contento, la prueba fue el rugido que lanzaba mientras se dirigía al adjuchas a gran velocidad, logrando un certero golpe directo que acabó con el oponente, desapareciendo ambos.

Tsukishiro suspiro aliviado, volviendo a su Zanpakutoh a la normalidad para luego guardarlo. Ahora que había acabado, tal vez debería volver a su gigai, comprar algo dulce y un Chappy para su madre y así salvarse de un regaño por su incompetencia… si hablamos de ella, todo es posible, así que es mejor ir preparado.

Pero para su mala suerte, no todo había acabado ya que el tercer adjuchas, el que creyó derrotado por el Hado, se apareció de la nada frente a él y con su cero listo para matar al Shinigami y comérselo para aumentar su poder. No tenía tiempo para protegerse, así que no le quedo más remedio que esperar su muerte dignamente por su estupidez en bajar la guardia.

-¡Yuki no woman yasha!

De la nada, surgió una avalancha de nieve que derribo al Hollow sin piedad, matándolo y salvando a Tsukishiro de una muerte segura. Sorprendido, dirige su mirada a cualquier dirección hasta encontrar la causa de vivir más tiempo.

Una Shinigami lo había salvado, algo notorio por el uniforme. Llevaba su cabello largo hasta la cintura, ondulado levemente, dándole un aspecto suave y brillante, con mechones rozando sus mejillas y cuello, y de color negro oscuro como la noche misma, sólo le faltaban las estrellas y la luna. Sus ojos, que se veían divertidos de haber salvado a un _niño rico presumido_, estaban pintados de un rosado claro pastel que relucían como diamantes en exhibición. Y con su piel ligeramente bronceada como la miel, con unas curvas realmente envidiables, incluso se podía ver que tenía un abdomen plano gracias a que llevaba corto y apretado la parte del kimono. Su hakama estaba menos holgado y en vez de usar las clásicas sandalias, usaba unos zapatos negros de tirantes con tacón fino del tamaño del dedo meñique.

Y no venía sola, estaba acompañada de otro Shinigami cuyo uniforme no llevaba sus mangas, por lo que se veía sus brazos un poco musculosos y usaba botas tipo militares sobre la hakama y que le llegaba a las rodillas, su cabello color café chocolate tenía otros mechones con tonos de café más claros, lo tenía completamente liso y fino que parecía pelo de bebé y sin la necesidad de usar una plancha, sus ojos que relevaban indiferencia de la actitud de su compañera y un poco alegre de ver a su amigo de nuevo, eran de un color azul extremadamente claro, y su piel blanca como el corazón de una manzana.

-Vaya. – Exclamó la chica manteniendo su expresión divertida. – Conque el niño Kuchiki no es capaz de pelear si alguien no cuida sus espaldas. – Lleva su cabello hacía atrás de un movimiento de mano. – Tal parece que decae el nivel de poder en la familia Kuchiki… Byakuya-taichou debe preocuparse de ello.

-Risa. – Exclamó sorprendido, no por verla en el mundo humano, más bien por verla con la insignia que la declaraba como teniente del sexto escuadrón colgando en la cadera.

-¿Sorprendido?

* * *

><p>Ikary seguía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ellos porque estaba claro que iba a morir si se dejaba tocar por Ururu, la <em>sicaria buscaba por el FBI<em>… apodo dado por ella misma. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo más que escapar y correr, ¡joder, su orgullo se lo exigía! Pero no sabía qué hacer, ya era un milagro que pueda alejarse con velocidad…

… ¡momento!

_Si puedo correr y esquivar sus ataques… ¿Eso no significa que mi velocidad es igual que la sicópata?_ Pensó como si se le hubiera encendido la ampolleta y ante tal realidad, se gira y prepara su cuerpo mientras Ururu iba acercándose más y más ahora que la chica dejo de correr. _Tal vez pueda esquivar sus ataques directamente_…

Ururu iba a atacarla con un puñetazo, lo podía deducir bien porque podía verlo, ¡su teoría era cierta! Movió su cabeza a la derecha justo a tiempo, con sus ojos veía el brazo estirado casi pegada a su mejilla y celebró internamente su logro, sin perder tiempo, preparó su puño para golpearla, ignorando la sorpresa en los ojos de la universitaria… pero Ururu fue rápida y lo esquivó. Pero la pelea ahora cambio ya que ella retrocedía e Ikary atacaba a puñetazos hasta que vio su victoria en su undécima oportunidad.

_¡Voy a ganar!_

Grito en su mente y dicho y hecho, le dio en la cara, haciendo que Ururu retroceda, sonrió levemente como celebración de haberle ganado… pero esta desaparece al verla inesperadamente con una expresión fría en su mirada (que aumenta su hipótesis de que sea una especie de asesina suelta) que helo su sangre…

…y tardó en procesar que ella se mantenía de un pie en su brazo aun estirado y el otro pie lo estaba dirigiendo hacía Ikary para golpearla, y cuando lo asimilo, ya fue tarde porque le dio directo en la sien izquierda y terminó volando hacía una montaña de roca (jurando haber oído a su madre gritar su nombre preocupada)… aunque las rocas estaban algo más blandas de lo que recordaba.

Al disiparse el humo causado por el impacto, se dio cuenta que el rubio vago de Urahara había disminuido el impacto (que de seguro habría terminado agonizando o muerta) colocándose detrás de ella y tomándola de la cintura, se sonrojó por eso último, pero no se podía quejar, le había salvado la vida… es sólo que es incómodo ya que nunca estuvo así con un hombre… ¡qué vergüenza! Quería esconder su cara en un agujero como los avestruces. Alzó la vista y vio a Tessai sujetando la pierna de Ururu, de seguro lo hizo para evitar que la patada fuese más fuerte.

-¿he… perdido? – Mirando hacia otro lado para que no vean su sonrojo.

-Al contrario Ikary-chan. – Le dijo mientras la volvía a poner recta en el suelo. – Has completado satisfactoriamente la primera etapa.

-¡¿EHH? – Incrédula y con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras Urahara volvía a abrir su leal abanico. – ¡Pero si he perdido!

-En ningún momento te he dicho que debías derrotarla. – Se justificó extrañado, aunque no más que Ikary, estaba para sacarle una fotografía. – Además, el nivel de Ururu está al de los Shinigami desde muy pequeña, así que es imposible que un cuerpo espiritual normal la derrote. – Le explicaba como si fuese una clase normal de la escuela. – Por cierto… ¿Te sigue costando respirar?

-Eh…. – Se lleva una mano al pecho, sin importarle que su muñeca indirectamente descansaba en su prominente pecho, no tanto como el de su madre sí. – Pues ahora que lo dice…

-Y apuesto que también te puedes mover sin problemas.

-Sí… creo que desde hace un rato… pero no recuerdo en qué momento. – Rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Ese era el objetivo: esquivar el primer golpe! – Exclamó orgulloso mientras la chica se quitaba los protectores. – Las almas desarrollan mejor sus poderes espirituales cuando están en grave peligro. Si eras capaz de desarrollarlas, podrías esquivar los golpes… ¡Ha salido todo pie en popa!

Algo le dio vueltas a la joven Kurosaki, causando que su ceño fruncido regresase.

-¿Qué hubiese pasado si no lo conseguía?

-Sencillo. – Se oculta con el abanico, solo mostrando sus ojos. – Te hubiesen dado golpes y terminabas muerta. – Dijo lo más desinteresado posible.

El ceño de Ikary se profundizo más, le creció una vena en la sien y alzo su mano derecha en forma de puño, que temblaba ansioso de estamparse en la cara del sombrerero loco.

-¡Bastardo, lo dices como si no te importase!

-Eso es lo de menos, Ikary-chan, lo importante es que superaste la primera etapa. – Le comentaba dando palmaditas en los hombros, aumentando el tamaño de su vena, como también las cantidades y su enojo, en verdad quería golpearlo hasta que termine como un pobre insecto agonizado en su propia sangre. – Vamos a celebrarlo…

Fue rápido, Tessai se había aparecido con una especie de hacha en la mano y la usó sin dudar para destruir la cadena que unía el alma con el cuerpo, sorprendiendo y asustando a la chica, quien quedó perpleja e incapaz de hablar por unos segundos.

-… con la segunda etapa del entrenamiento.


	8. Mi nombre es

Como dije en Kagami, voy a subir 3 cosas para que se queden callados por un tiempo xDDDDDDD

qui les dejo Unmei y no se cuando habra actualizacion, hablo en serio, pero ya pensare en eso cuando termine de leer y piense en terminar las contis que tengo pendientes.

**ANUNCIO ESPECIAL**: Al final de este capitulo, veran la ficha tecnica de Ikary (Gracias nipsy por la idea). El próximo sera de Tsukishiro.

leach es propiedad de Tite Kubo

**Capitulo 8: Mi nombre es…**

_Estuvo tres años negándose a ir a la academia, le gustaba su vida simple, sus amigos y los aldeanos amables que siempre se apoyaban unos entre otros… y como si fuera poco, lo tenía a __**él**__ también, su mejor amigo desde que eran pequeños y lo protegió de unos niños malos que se querían aprovechar de él por ser "niño rico", todo era maravilloso con esas cosas pequeñas, pero valiosas, y aún así… él la abandonó._

_Él dejó de verla de una forma inesperada como la lluvia, jamás avisan, y se había sentido tan sola por primera vez, pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y se formaron los siete años. Así que decidió entrar a la academia de Shinigamis para verlo y exigirle respuestas. Él pudo haberse graduado en cualquier momento por su posición, es más, pudo haberse evitado el entrar y ser directo un Shinigami, pero Tsukishiro no era esa clase de persona que quería usar sus recursos por caminos rápidos y fáciles, él quería desarrollarse normalmente, no quería sentirse superior al resto… era una de las miles de cosas que le gustaba de él._

_Era su tercer día y el miedo no le dejó acercarse a hablarle, siempre lo veía a lo lejos y cuando pasaba por su camino, ella huyó para buscar un escondite, siempre estaba con un chico que se llamaba Koshi (según sus fans) y en parte, por eso sentía vergüenza de acercarse, no quería testigos que puedan causar su humillación._

_Pero luego tomó una decisión esa noche en qué lloró porque él se le apareció de la nada y le dijo claramente que no quería nada más con ella sin darle fundamentos, destruyendo su corazón… porque estaba enamorada de él, lo amaba y siempre supo que no le correspondería, pero dolía más oírlo cruelmente de sus labios en el mundo real que en su imaginación. Esa noche decidió que le demostraría que no era basura y que estaba a su nivel sin importar el estatus social, que lograría ser tan fuerte que no la despresaría y tendrá que verla caminar a su lado y no detrás como una perdedora._

_-Lo conseguiré… ya verás Tsukishiro que lo lograré y no te daré motivos de tratarme como alguien inferior._

Risa sostenía una especie de naginata del mismo tamaño de su cuerpo (un metro con sesenta) blanca como el filo y que le caía al otro extremo una cadena de oro, con dibujos de copos de nieve como grabados, parecían dibujados por un gran pintor, ese era su Shikai, que desapareció ante la orden de su ama, volviendo a ser nada menos que una pandereta con la forma de un muñeco de nieve con sonajas en forma de copos de nieve (que no sonaban para nada, al menos que la Shinigami lo quiera) y todo estaba pintado de color blanco, con un lazo del mismo color que usaba para mantenerlo a su cintura.

Se había quedado en silencio después de burlase de Tsukishiro, escuchando como este hablaba con Koshi, quien le contaba emocionado que habían sido elegidos para ir con él a Hueco Mundo, sorprendiéndola.

-¿De verdad van a venir?

-Sí… necesitarás más "profesionales" si vas a ir con una novata o dos, ¿no crees? – Apoyando una mano sobre su hombros como apoyo. – Si que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Koshi. – Admitió sin pudor de hacer un comentario "no apto" para alguien del apellido Kuchiki. – ¿Está mi familia bien?

-Tu hermana está bien… tu prima ya sabe cómo usar los dientes para morder a los empleados y tu primo ya le anda naciendo el "ego Kuchiki"… no creo que sea necesario decirte como esta Kuchiki-taichou.

-Ya me hago a la idea. – Para Risa, los chicos la ignoraban por completo y eso la molestaba en verdad, no se vieron por años, llegó teniendo un cargo mayor que él… ¿y la sigue tratando como alguien inferior? Quería llorar y golpearlo. – Koshi, Risa… – La chica se sintió emocionada de qué al fin la notase, aunque lo oculto muy bien. – No es necesario que vengan a Hueco Mundo… no quiero que ustedes…

Ahora su alegría se transforma en un nuevo enojo.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Exclamó resaltando bien su malhumor. – Por si no lo has notado, ambos somos tenientes, tú no eres nada, y nos podemos cuidar muy bien. – Se cruza de brazos. – Así que tómalo como órdenes de tus superiores y cierra la boca.

-¡Risa! – Exclamó Koshi en advertencia, quería evitar discusiones… pero ya fue tarde.

-¿Qué acaso te crees mucho por ser teniente? – Tsukishiro iba a iniciar el contraataque, no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer. – Además, ¿desde cuándo que lo eres?

-Desde una semana antes de que te vinieses aquí a vaguear. – Manteniendo sus brazos cruzados. – ¿Le molesta acaso al niño rico y egocéntrico que alguien sin nada de valor se convierta en teniente antes que tú? – Sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-No, para nada, estoy en verdad feliz por usted _Señorita Fukutaichou_. – Con fingido respeto y una vena creció en la frente de la chica. – Es fabulosa, señorita fukutaichou, de lo mejor señorita fukutaichou… señorita fukutaichou, señorita fukutaichou, señorita fukutaichou…

-¡Que te jodan! – Quería lanzarse y matarlo, pero Koshi se lo impidió usando su brazo derecho como muro.

-Ustedes dos ya deben calmarse. – Ordeno viéndolos a cada uno con desaprobación. – No se han visto en siete años, ¿y así planean su encuentro? – De respuesta, los amigos de la infancia se regalaron la espalda y se cruzaron de brazos. – Y eran tan cercanos de niños… ¿Qué les pasó?

_Eso quisiera saber_. Pensó Risa con tristeza, que mantuvo oculta gracias a su cabello y a que les daba la espalda.

* * *

><p>Ya era la hora del almuerzo y lo primero que hizo Bunny fue guardar sus cosas porque pensaba irse y hacer algo productivo… no es que la educación fuese una pérdida de tiempo, pero en estos momentos sentía que así lo era, no podía quedarse sentada mientras el resto se hacía fuerte, e ir a Hueco Mundo no es un plan de suicidio, sino de ayudar. Despidiéndose de sus amigas (haciéndoles creer que no se encontraba bien), se marchó del salón lo más rápido que pudo, pensando en un buen lugar dónde poder entrenar y controlar sus poderes de historieta… tal vez en lo más alejado de los bosques que rodeaban la ciudad de Karakura.<p>

Una vez cruzó las grandes rejas del establecimiento, lo primero que vio fue al mismo gato negro que la miraba sin parar en la primera clase de la mañana, decidió ignorarlo y pasar de largo a pesar que ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa, esa forma de mirar no era como los de un gato normal, era como si te analizara con Rayos X. Estuvo caminando como una hora y en todo ese tiempo, caminaba con ese gato siguiéndola con una distancia de tres metros, perdiendo los estribos y que andaba ya alejada por lo que nadie la vería como una loca, le grito al gato.

-¡Ya vete, gato vago! – Le ordenó dispuesta a lanzarle una piedra.

-Pensé que querías entrenar… y eso que me venía a ofrecer para ayudarte.

No… no era posible… ¿ese gato le estaba hablando? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca a causa de tantas cosas nuevas en su vida? Llevo una mano a su brazo para peñiscarse y despertar en el departamento o a mitad de clases. Sintió mucho dolor, pero no había despertado de su sueño ya que seguía de pie con ese gato parlanchín frente a ella… ¿Era real? De nuevo dios estaba siendo cruel con ella al torturarla con cosas "no normales".

-Debe ser que en verdad me estoy enfermando. – Pasando una mano en la frente.

-No estás teniendo visiones ni nada parecido. – Le reprochó el gato, volviendo a darle un respingo a Bunny. – Voy a ayudarte con tu entrenamiento.

-¿Un gato va a ayudarme? Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca.

-Es tu decisión. – Le dijo indiferente de que podría ser la causa de que Sado Bunny termine en un manicomio. – Pero te advierto que mis clases son duras… no tienes muchas opciones, o no iras con los demás a Hueco Mundo.

Bunny tragó duro, sabiendo que se arrepentirá en el futuro y que terminará enloquecida.

-Está bien, pero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Llámame Yoruichi.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente odiaba a ese hombre del sombrero.<p>

Según las palabras de Jinta (ya que bajo ese mundo subterráneo de Urahara, no se podía saber la hora) había pasado un día desde que le cortaron la cadena y la tiraron a lo más profundo de un agujero (recordó que había sentido que estuvo cayendo por tres horas, ¿Acaso podría llegar a encontrar el mundo del centro de la tierra al estilo Julio Verne?), siendo el negro con apariencia de dueño de prostitutas, Tessai, su única compañía y no era un buen compañero que digamos, le había sellado los brazos con alguna especie de Baku… una especie de conjuro con nombre difícil.

_-No seas escandalosa._

_-¡¿Cómo me pides que no lo sea cuando TÚ mismo me dijiste que si la cadena se cortaba, moría? – Definitivamente quería matarlo sino fuese porque el mastodonte de Tessai estaba manteniéndola en el suelo boca abajo con sólo un pie… le dolía los senos y por ello maldijo la genética de su madre. – ¡Me estoy cabreando más, espera a que te de una paliza!_

_-Como tu cadena del destino esta rota, ya no puedes volver a tu cuerpo… o único que te queda es la muerte. – Dijo escondiendo su rostro con el abanico y los ojos gracias a la sombra que producía su sombrero y cabello. – La cadena rota comenzara a comerse entre si y cuando ya no quede más… ¡Terminaras con un agujero y te convertirás en un Hollow! – Exclamó alegre y tirando un pequeño puñado de confeti que ocultaba en su mano derecha._

_-¡¿QUE? – Grito notablemente sorprendida y asustada de terminar como una de esas criaturas horrendas, ¿será destruida luego por Tsukishiro? Es probable._

_-Pero hay una forma de evitar que te conviertas en un Hollow… sólo UNA. – Cerrando el abanico para usarlo como representación del Uno. – Y es convirtiéndote en una Shinigami. – Ikary se sorprendió ante su único camino, ahora entendía el objetivo de todo esto. – Así es, la segunda etapa de tu evaluación es __**Despertar tus poderes Shinigami**__. Una vez que lo logres, serás uno de ellos… ¿Lista? ¡Prepárate para el Pozo hecho pedazos! – Se da la media vuelta para señalar al frente como si hubiese un atardecer. – ¡Adelante!_

_Y un agujero se abrió de la nada debajo de Tessai e Ikary, llevándolos a lo más profundo y sólo se oía el grito de horror de la aspirante de la Shinigami… que seguía… y seguía… y seguía, tal parece que no tenía fin._

_-Ururu, no tenías que hacerlo tan profundo. – Viendo a la mencionada, inexpresiva como siempre._

_-Me he esforzado mucho. – Dijo simplemente, con una gran sonrisa._

Ikary gritó de dolor al sentir un gran dolor… eso si, el dolor que sientes por culpa de la menstruación seguía siendo la más dolorosa. Como pudo, movió su cabeza para ver como al final de las cadenas les salía lo que parecían ser bocas con colmillos y una peculiar lengua con espinas, comiéndose desesperados, parecían hambrientos. El dolor ceso y todo volvió en calma, aliviada, respiraba con dificultad mientras trataba de darse la vuelta para ver mejor la salida de la cueva, en la superficie, pero muy difícil con esas prisiones en los brazos que le implantaron en caso de que se convirtiese en Hollow, se supone que debe llegar allá arriba convertido en Shinigami antes de ser una criatura sin cerebro y con un agujero en cualquier zona de su cuerpo…que asqueroso…

¡¿Pero cómo mierda iba a lograr llegar hasta allá con brazos atados? Ni que le hubiesen dado un manual con cinco o cien pasos de ser Shinigami… estaba jodidamente pérdida, se convertirá en uno de esos fenómenos con estómagos sin fondos y seria asesinada por los de la tienda.

_Definitivamente quieren matarte… a ver, debe haber una forma de lograr ser una Shinigami… ¿pero cómo? Nadie me dijo nada, ni una pista o pasos, sólo me dan órdenes como si fuese un perro… maldito Urahara._

Sin una idea clara y con el tiempo en su contra, decidió cerrar sus ojos, pensando que si se quedaba en silencio y meditando, le llegarían ideas.

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué esta todo oscuro?<em>

_**¿Me puedes oír, Ikary?**_

Estaba cansada, no quería despertar, pero esa voz insistente con la jodida pregunta, lograba impedirle seguir en el mundo de los sueños… ¿Qué no sabía que odiaba que la despertaran? Ya resignada, y aun cansada, fue abriendo sus ojos, despertando de golpe por lo que había descubierto, incluso grito.

No estaba para nada en su habitación, en un lugar conocido… o mas técnicamente… ¡ni siquiera estaba en la Tierra! ¡Estaba en lo que parecía ser el espacio! Asombrada y atónica, veía cada estrella y planeta (que no se parecía a ninguna de la constelación solar) sin poderse creer aún que este ahí o respirando sin dificultad, ¿acaso seguía soñando? Tiene sentido, ya ni recordaba que estaba haciendo en la ultima hora, todo le era muy confuso. Y lo más sorprendente es que no estaba flotando, se mantenía muy bien de pie como si caminara sobre suelo solido.

-_**Ikary, finalmente estas aquí**_.

La chica volteo sobresaltada, ¿había más gente en ese extraño universo espacial? Soltó un grito al ver un gran planeta de color rojo pasando de la nada frente a ella y a una velocidad no normal, definitivamente no estaba en el sistema solar, y al dejarle acceso a ver lo que se encontraba al otro lado, lo primero que vio fue una silueta oculta con un antifaz plateado y una capa tipo Harry Potter con gorra, ayudando a la persona mantenerse más oculta.

Aun así, ella podía ver unos ojos rojos, rodeados por ese antifaz que tapaba su frente y nariz, dejando de los labios delgados hacía abajo descubiertos y que tenía el cabello liso y negro, tal vez largo por las hebras largas que la gorra de la túnica no podía ocultar. Usaba, aparte de la prenda y el accesorio, unas botas que estaban entre las rodillas y los tacones, con aguja de tacón y altas, una especie de mini vestido holgado, iniciaba por debajo de los hombros y finalizaba por debajo de los muslos, y de su cuello colgaba un collar que le llegaba al nivel de sus pechos (grandes como los de su madre) un collar de plata con forma de estrella, ese collar… ¡era el mismo que el suyo!

-¿Quién eres y por qué tienes un collar igual al mío? – Preguntó tocando su propio collar, que le había obsequiado su madre desde que tenía memoria y le había comentado que era único, que fue hecho por un especialista a órdenes de ella. El lado bueno es que por lo menos sabía que esa persona misteriosa era una mujer.

_-__**¿Aún no lo sabes? Que triste me siento**_. – ¿qué esa mujer estaba loca? Si le había la pregunta era obvio que no la había conocido nunca en su vida… hasta en sus sueños se aparece gente rara… Konryuu tiene razón, no se podía escapar de esa gente. – _**Soy yo, Ikary, soy-…**_

-¿Eh? – Confundida de que se le apagara el tono de voz de la nada… ¿O ella se estaba quedando sorda?

_**No puede oírme. **_Pensó la misteriosa mujer.

-_**¿Aún no puedes oírme? **_– Por su tono de voz, en verdad parecía alguien triste. – _**¿Cuántas veces tengo que gritártelo, Ikary? Se supone que tú me conoces mejor que nadie en el mundo.**_

-¿Disculpa? Primero que nada, no soy lesbiana o bise… no es que este en contra de la homosexualidad, al contrario, tienen mi voto… pero de verdad lo siento, no recuerdo haber visto a una aficionada al fantasma de la opera.

De respuesta, aquella mujer extiende su mano derecha, invitándola a abrirse y que la oyese con mayor claridad, le estaba insistiendo que se conocían… definitivamente era un sueño extraño, tal vez, este sueño sea la continuación de uno que tuvo anteriormente y no recordaba, pero… ¿En qué momento se durmió? Lleva sus manos a la cabeza, ¿qué hizo antes de dormirse, en las últimas veinticuatro horas?

_**¡IKARY!**_

_**¡IKARY!**_

_**¡IKARY!**_

_**¡IKARY!**_

_**¡IKARY!**_

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida, recordando lo que estaba haciendo y vio a la mujer aun en ese estado, ¿había oído a su madre y a sus amigos? Bueno, eso no importaba, le había ayudado a recordar todo, se supone que estaba entrenando para ser Shinigami, pero si estaba hace un momento en un agujero, ¿cómo termino en el espacio?

Esperen…

¿Qué le pasaba al lugar? Se estaba… desmoronando…

-_**Vamos Ikary**_. – Le habló de nuevo la mujer manteniendo la misma posición con la mano alzada. – _**Encuentra tu poder, esta oculto dentro de una de las estrellas**_.

-¡¿Estás de coña o qué? ¡Es imposible que los encuentre entre millones y millones de estrellas!

-_**No busques excusas, si no encuentras tus poderes antes de que tu mundo interior se desmorone… ¡Te convertirás en un Hollow!**_

Y se desvaneció, quedando todo oscuro.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en el mundo subterráneo de Urahara, Orihime gritó el nombre de su hija preocupada y alarmada después de que hubo una explosión de reiatsu oscuro y peligroso, brillaba de color negro y rojo, y se podía oír los gritos de Ikary que parecían cada vez más como un animal salvaje. Risa y Koshi no dudaron en desenvainar sus Zanpakutoh e iba a liberar sus Shikai si Kisuke no se los hubiera impedido con un grito de advertencia.<p>

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – Se quejó Risa con la vista en el sombrerero. – ¡Si no la matamos ahora, será una criatura sin cerebro que nos atacara a todos!

-Aun hay tiempo… si se dan cuenta, Ikary-san se está conteniendo a la Hollowficación, está peleando en su mundo interno para no transformarse. – Explicaba con una mano sobre su sombrero para no perderlo por la poderosa ventisca que el reiatsu provocaba.

Renji estaba delante de Orihime, protegiéndola de aquel escenario, mientras que Rukia sostenía a su amiga de un brazo porque estaba seguro que si no la controlaban, Orihime iría corriendo hacía su hija, y esto era algo que Ikary debía solucionar sola. Conteniendo la culpabilidad de verla llorar, agachó la cabeza para ver el suelo.

-Discúlpame Ichigo. – Susurró bajo para que nadie la oiga.

-¡Ikary, tú puedes lograrlo! – Grito Tsukishiro con todo lo que podía, llamando la atención de Risa.

-¿Risa? – Preguntó Koshi al verla estática y con la vista en su amigo.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde? – Ikary miraba todas las estrellas a su alcance con desesperación mientras iba cayendo a lo que parecía ser un agujero negro. – ¡¿Dónde está?<p>

Estaba entrando en cólera, era imposible, iba a perder, se convertiría en un Hollow y terminaría siendo asesinada por algún Shinigami. Cerró sus ojos, estaba cansada y sólo le quedaba esperar su fin…

_Reiraku…_

¿Reiraku? Ah sí… era algo que le dijeron Miryuu y Konryuu la noche que pasaron en casa de Urahara… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

_-¿Cómo sabían que Tsukishiro era un Shinigami? – Esa fue la pregunta que le lanzó a los gemelos._

_-Yo también tengo curiosidad. – Admitió Bunny mientras comía patatas fritas… pasó horas sin comer, así que se moría de hambre._

_-Lo sabíamos por su Reiraku. – Respondió Konryuu al momento que se sube los lentes. __**(Nota de la Autora: Reiraku = Hilo Espiritual)**_

_-¿Reiraku? – Repitió confundida, pestañeando varias veces, parecía toda una niña. En situaciones así, se parecía más a su madre._

_-¿No lo sabías? – Preguntó asombrado._

_-Oye, que le ocultaron parte de su vida a la pobre. – Miryuu salió a la defensiva. – El Reiraku de los humano es de color blanco. – Explicó despacio, disfrutando las expresiones infantiles y de curiosidad por parte de sus amigas. – En cambio… – Minutos de suspenso para levantar un dedo. – El Reiraku de los Shinigami son rojos._

-¡ESO ES!

Abrió sus ojos con la esperanza de vuelta, ahora que todo estaba claro, podía ver mejor a las estrellas (por cierto, ya estaba dentro del agujero negro) y logró distinguir un leve brillo rojo… ¡una estrella roja! Emocionada fue nadando hacía él (sí… se sentía estúpida y daba gracias que era su mundo interno), cada vez faltaba poco y el brillo se hacía más intenso. Ya frente a frente, sonrió ampliamente y lo tomó con las dos manos, cegándose a continuación por la potente luz, incluso soltó un grito.

Lentamente, la vista había regresado y se asombro de ver una espada con su empuñadura flotando frente a ella, esperando a ser tomado por su dueño. Y al otro lado, estaba de nuevo esa mujer, que ahora se le podía ver una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro misterioso.

-Ahora puedo decirte quien soy.

La mirada de Ikary se amplió, ¿Es posible que esa mujer…?

-Tú eres…

* * *

><p>Urahara tomó a Orihime de la cintura y de un salto, la alejó del agujero, de dónde salió una segunda explosión más poderosa que la anterior (los Shinigamis liberaron sus Shikai y se defendieron con sus técnicas), incluso Tessai tuvo que salir para no morir.<p>

-¡Ikary-chan! – Gritó su madre aún siendo abrazada por Urahara, quien no la dejaba ir al agujero.

-¡Ya no se puede seguir esperando, jefe! – Grito Tessai preparando sus manos para un encantamiento.

-¡Risa, Koshi… no lo hagan! – Ordeno Tsukishiro al verlos preparar sus ataques.

-¡Ya oíste al cubano! – Grito Risa mientras señalaba a Tessai como una niña y con la punta de la naginata apuntando el suelo.

-¡Esperen! – Gritó Rukia con los ojos clavados en el reiatsu negro. – ¡Algo está saliendo! – Señalando un punto fijo.

Entre toda esa explosión de reiatsu descontrolada, salió algo parecido a una estrella fugaz, pero de color naranja, estuvo dando giros hasta que se digno caer en picada al suelo, causando un impacto que obligó a todos protegerse o proteger a otro (Renji a Rukia, Urahara a Orihime y Tsukishiro a Risa (quien se sorprendió por tal gesto). El humo se iba disipando poco a poco para revelar el nacimiento de una nueva guerrera.

-Veo que ya me estaban dando por muerta.

Sonriendo arrogantemente y victoriosa de lograr su entrenamiento, Ikary tenía sus manos en las caderas mientras su Zanpakutoh colgaba en la espalda. Su vestimenta de Shinigami era diferente al normal: usaba botas negras en vez de las sandalias, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, su hakama parecían unos holgados shorts negros y el kimono le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un pequeño escote a causa de sus senos y con las mangas menos holgadas.

-¡Ikary-chan! – Aliviada de verla a salvo y sin rastro de Hollow, Orihime corrió hacía ella y la abrazo fuertemente, comentándole sin parar lo preocupada que estaba.

-Mamá… me estas… ahogando…. – Le dijo mientras trataba de obtener algo de aire.

-¡Lo siento! – Soltándola de golpe. Ikary tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Bien hecho Ikary-san. – Le felicitó Urahara mientras aplaudía feliz. – Incluso has superado en record a tu padre.

De respuesta, Ikary le propinó una patada en plena cara con tanta fuerza que el sombrerero salió volando en giros mientras Tsukishiro, Renji y Rukia aplaudían como forma de felicitar a la chica por su osadía y Orihime gritó en regaño a su hija, recordándole que tenía que ser respetuosa con sus mayores. Pero Ikary no le prestó atención, seguía mirando a Urahara con el ceño fruncido y apoyó su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

-¡Juré que cuando saliese de esto, te mataría! – Desenvaina su Zanpakutoh, haciendo relucir la plata. Iba a atacarlo cuando notó las presencias del matrimonio Kuchiki, Risa y Koshi. Pestañeó un par de veces. – ¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué visten de Shinigami? – Señalándolos con su espada.

-Somos Renji y Rukia Kuchiki, los padres de Tsukishiro. – Rukia se encargó de las presentaciones, señalando a su esposo y luego a sí misma.

-Somos amigos de tu padre. – Agregó Renji con una sonrisa que para Ikary era atractiva. La nueva Shinigami decidió que los hombres mayores eran mucho mejor.

-¿Ustedes los padres de Tsukishiro? – Parecía asombrada e incapaz de creérselo. Veía a los padres, luego a Tsukishiro, a los Kuchiki, a Los Kuchiki, Tsukishiro, Kuchiki. – ¿Cómo diablos una mujer tan hermosa y elegante y un hombre tan apuesto y fuerte, pueden tener a esa cosa endemoniada como hijo? – Preguntó mientras señalaba al demonio.

-¿Endemoniado? – Pregunto Tsukishiro con un tic nervioso, ansiado golpearla, la prueba eran sus manos que temblaban.

-Sí, a veces yo pienso lo mismo. – Confesó Rukia con decepción, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la chica. – La culpa es de Renji, él le heredó todo lo malo.

-¡¿Mi culpa? – Grito molesto, enarcando sus cejas. – ¡Lo heredó de TÚ lado de la familia, enana del demonio!

-¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto a tu esposa? – Encarándolo también, ambos se lanzaban rayos por los ojos. – Espera a que se lo diga a mi Niisama.

-Ah, ¿La niñita no puede hacer nada sin su hermano? – Sonriendo burlón.

-¡Yo te enseñaré lo que soy capaz de hacer por mí misma!

-Corrección. – Murmuró Ikary viendo la pelea asombrada. – ahora sé el por qué eres así. – Viendo al hijo primogénito.

-Y luego mis amigos me preguntan del por qué no les dejo conocer a mis padres. – Se quejó pasando una mano por la frente, estaba un poco ruborizado de vergüenza.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no son tan malos, me parece gente amable… y graciosa.

-Ya que mis padres se perdieron en una pelea. – Viéndolos seguir discutiendo mientras Orihime trataba de detenerlos antes de que alguien salga herido. – Te voy a presentar al resto: Ellos son Fukuoka Koshi y Aizawa Risa. – Señalando a sus amigos.

-Hola, me llamó Kurosaki Ikary. – Se presentó estirando su mano en señal de educación.

-Es un placer, puedes decirme Koshi, Ikary-san. – Aceptando gustoso en estrechar su mano. – Soy el teniente de la novena división.

-¿Teniente tan joven? – Preguntó asombrada mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo. – Guau, debes ser un súper dotado.

-Ni tanto. – Dijo Risa antes de que Koshi pudiera presumir. – Porque yo me convertí en teniente del sexto escuadrón antes que él. – Orgullosa, lleva su cabello elegantemente por detrás de la espalda con ayuda de su mano.

-Pensé que les dieron el ascenso al mismo tiempo. – Susurró Tsukishiro a su amigo.

-Sí, pero a mí me dijeron cinco días después que a ella, así que lo presume para verse mejor. – Le respondió en el mismo tono.

Ikary se quedó mirando a la chica por largo rato y con una expresión en los ojos que incómodo a Risa.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó sin aguantar más la tensión.

-¿Cómo? – Se le escapó a la joven Kurosaki, dándose cuenta luego de lo que estaba haciendo. – Disculpa, es que… eres muy bonita.

-¿Eh? – Risa se ruborizo torpemente por aquel cumplido. – ¿De verdad lo crees? – Claro, ella tenía muchos pretendientes en la Sociedad de las Almas… pero ninguno era Tsukishiro, y eso le hacía pensar que no era para nada bonita. _Malditos sentimiento_, pensó exasperada consigo misma y con él.

-No le aumentes el orgullo. – Le advirtió Tsukishiro al momento que se cruzaba de brazos y veía burlonamente a Risa. – O se lo va a creer tanto que creará _Risalandia _para que todos la veneren como si fuese la reina de la Sociedad de las Almas.

Una vena creció en la frente de Risa y tomando una roca de tamaño de su puño, se lo aventó en la cara, disfrutando como se quejaba de dolor y por su propio ojo que parecía estar sangrando. Oh si, la venganza es muy dulce. Ikary se los quedó mirando por un momento, y al otro, ve a Koshi mientras señala a la "pareja".

-¿Ellos tienen algo? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja confundida por la actitud de ambos.

-La verdad… es complicado. – Fue todo lo que teniente pudo decir.

-Yo te diré. – Después de terminar de discutir con su esposo (o sea, dejar noqueado a Renji), Rukia volvió calmada hacía ellos al oír la pregunta de Ikary. – Risa se va a casar con mi hijo, se gustan desde que eran niños. – Explicó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡JAMÁS! – Gritaron los enamorados al oírla, con las mejillas rojas de pena.

Ikary se los quedó mirando perpleja después de oír a Rukia.

-La verdad es que son convincente… espero que sean muy felices.

-¡Ikary-san! – Exclamó Urahara al regresar del mundo de los muertos, recuperado del golpe que le planteó Ikary en la cara. – Es hora de la tercera y última fase de tu entrenamiento.

-¿Hay más? – Enarcando una ceja. – Pero si ya tengo mis poderes de Shinigami, ¿no? – Señalando su espada y luego la ropa. – Aunque este traje es diferente al resto, pero igual significa que soy Shinigami… ¿o no?

-Te falta una cosa importante de todo Shinigami: liberar su Shikai. – Habló el loco sombrerero, ocultándose en su abanico.

-¿Shikai? – Ikary no comprendía nada.

-Es lo que hice la otra vez para derrotar al Hollow que te atacó en tu casa. – Le recordó Tsukishiro. – Ya sabes, como mi espada se transformó en un tridente.

-¡Ahh! – Exclamó al recordar ese día. – Entonces el Shikai es cuando dices un conjurillo barato y tu espada cambia de forma.

-¿Conjurillo barato? – Exclamó Koshi con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-¿Y se supone que esta chica es la hija del héroe que salvó el mundo? – Preguntó Risa mientras la señalaba incrédula.

-Aunque no lo creas. – Rukia suspiro apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ambos. – Ichigo es peor.

-Todas las Zanpakutoh tienen un nombre. – Urahara volvió a hablar para continuar con su lección. – Cuando descubras su nombre, liberas la forma de tu espada que se encuentra "dormida" junto a sus habilidades especiales.

-Las Zanpakutoh tienen un nombre. – Meditó viendo su propia espada y entonces recordó a la extraña mujer de su mundo interno, ella le estuvo hablando de que ella la conocía de toda la vida, tal vez ella trataba de decirle su nombre… pero ella seguía sin escucharla. – ¡Momento! ¿Cómo voy a lograr el Shikai?

-Bien, para eso… creo que lograrás conseguirlo peleando con estos tres jovencitos. – Refiriéndose a Tsukishiro, Risa y Koshi, incluso los abrazo a los tres por detrás como abuelo a sus nietos en navidad. – Me doy cuenta que eres como tu padre, entre más presión, más rápido trabajas.

-Sí… eso me lo dice mi madre muy seguido. – Admitió rascándose la nuca.

-¿Y qué mejor presión que pelear contra tres Shinigamis? – Urahara parecía cada vez más alegre… cosa que asustaba a los adolescentes.

-Pues si así son las cosas, no me importa. – Dijo Ikary desinteresada, no parecía preocupada de un tres contra uno, y era porque ya estaba acostumbrada a esa cantidad y mucho mas. – Además, le tengo ganas a Tsukishiro de darle una patada de hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento… pero no voy a dejarme vencer contra una niña. – Le dijo el joven Kuchiki sonriendo con arrogancia. – Así que no esperes que tu sueño se cumpla.

-Ni yo tampoco. – dijeron Risa y Koshi al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que vamos a tener que apartarnos. – Ahora fue el turno de Renji en tomar a Orihime y usar su Shunpo para alejarla de la árena de combate. Rukia y Urahara lo imitaron. – ¡Buena suerte!

Los tres Shinigamis se miraron entre sí, asienten con la cabeza y ven a Ikary, en pose de ataque con espada en mano. La novata agradecía las clases de kendo, eso le ayudó a no sentir tan pesada la espada… ¿O es porque ahora es un alma? ¿Las almas son inmunes a la gravedad y los pesos pesados? Ni idea.

-Bien, Ikary odia que le den ventaja o que la subestimen, así que atacaremos con todo. – Tsukishiro explicó a sus amigos como peleaba su amiga.

La primera fue Risa, liberando su pandereta de la cintura. La hizo sonar. – Embellece. – Vuelve a provocar un sonido y un leve reiatsu blanco la rodea. – ¡Kane no Yuki! – Gritó y su pandereta se transformó en su elegante y blanca naginata.

Lo siguió Tsukishiro, desenvainando su espada. – Baja a demostrar que eres el Rey. – Recitó, Ikary podía ver como nacían de la nada las hojas de otoño. – ¡Ryou no Aki! – Su espada vuelve a ser un tridente.

Y por último, pero menos importante, Koshi. – Cruje y destruye. – A pesar que el cielo era falso, igual cayó desde allí un rayo cerca de Ikary, obligándola a retroceder y ahogar un grito para no verse asustada. – ¡Amado no raimei! – Su espada se transformo en un báculo de la medita de la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro, era de color crema, en la parte superior tenía incrustada un delgado zafiro hecha de una nube, en la parte inferior caía un lazo de color crema de veinte centímetros y terminaba con cuatro cascabeles azules zafiro.

Las campanas sonaron y otro rayo cayó, haciendo que Ikary vuelva a retroceder a su derecha. Ve a los contrincantes, como los rayos, las ventiscas de nieve y las hojas de otoño se mezclaban entre sí, haciendo un buen equipo. Tragó duro, debía admitir… que estaba _un poquito_ asustada.

-¡Hachi Hikari no hi! – Gritó Tsukishiro y sus ocho bolas de fuego aparecieron.

-¡Yuki no woman yasha! – Risa liberó su ventisca de nieve.

-¡Sakebigue no kaminari! – El zafiro de nube brillo y detrás de él, se apareció como líneas azules que tomaron la forma de una cara de lobo que aulló, liberando de su boca rayos.

Las tres técnicas iban directo a Ikary.

_¡De acuerdo, estoy muy asustada!_

Con un grito de miedo y usando la espada como reflejo (tenía los ojos cerrados), logró salvarse ya que su arma actuó como una antena que neutraliza la electricidad, pero a cambio, se ocasionó una grieta. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprende al ver a los tres Shinigami en los aires y cayendo sobre ella con sus armas listas para atacarla.

_¡Plan B!_

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y con su espada aun en la mano.

_¡¿En qué mierda estaba pensando al creer que podría pelear contra tres Shinigamis experimentados cuando yo ni siquiera puedo hacer un conjurillo?_

_¡Es tan vergonzoso huir como una jodida cobarde! ¡Soy débil, ¿en qué pensaba al querer esto e ir a traer a mi padre? De seguro se burlaría de mí sí me viera así._

Gritos a su espalda le advirtieron que tuviese cuidado, asustada vio como las técnicas volvían a ella. Sin dejar de correr, se volteo para usar la espada como escudo, pero esta vez no fue suficiente: el filo se partió en dos y recibió parte de los ataques, terminando boca abajo en el suelo, muchos metros atrás (en serio, llego demasiado lejos como para romper el record de un lanzamiento de bala). Se quejaba de dolor en silencio y su cuerpo se retorcía para levantarse y seguir huyendo… ¿Por qué tenía que actuar como una cobarde? Ya estaba claro que iba a morir.

_No tengo mi espada ni media hora y ya se ha roto._

_Soy demasiado inocente y confiada al creer que lo lograría._

_**Ikary.**_

La novata abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver nuevamente a esa mujer de la capucha, con imitación de su collar y el antifaz en la cara.

-¡Tú! – Gritó, sin saber que más decir ya que no conocía su nombre. Había logrado estar de rodillas mientras la observaba.

_**¿Por qué estás huyendo, Ikary?**_ – Ikary pestañeo y para su asombro, desapareció. – _**Aun no me has llamado**_. – Sorprendida, gira la cabeza para ver ahora a la mujer detrás de ella. – _**Se supone que ahora debes ser capaz de oírlo. No podías oír mi nombre antes por la sensación del miedo**_.

-Entiendo. – Susurró agachando la cabeza en un estado pensativo.

De golpe, se pone de pie, ignorando todo dolor que había sentido anteriormente, les estaba dando la espalda a sus contrincantes, su cuerpo parecía estar congelado.

_**¿Por qué tienes miedo? No importa la cantidad o lo que suceda en una batalla, debes olvidar ese miedo y caminar hacia adelante**_. – La mujer le entregaba razonamiento y valor con cada palabra, recuperando en Ikary el "orgullo Kurosaki", recordándole que no era ninguna niña débil y que se podía enfrentar sin problemas contra toda la mierda que se le venga encima. – _**¡Volver hacia atrás sólo te hará más débil, Ikary! ¡La cobardía es la muerte!**_ – Con su valor de vuelta y las energías renovadas, Ikary se volteo al fin, con una expresión seria, viendo como sus rivales se iban acercando más.

-Deslumbra. – Susurró Ikary, una pequeña brisa sacudió su cabello.

_**¡Dilo, Ikary! ¡Mi nombre es…!**_

-¡TENSHI NO YORU!

La brisa aumentó y su espada explotó, fue tan grande que golpeó a los Shinigamis y los mandó a caer al suelo. La explosión había causado que muchos remolinos de humo rodeasen la zona en donde estaba la novata Shinigami, Orihime había llamado a su hija cuando ya habían pasado dos minutos en que sólo hubo silencio, esperando que la tormenta se calme. Lentamente fue pasando, los remolinos, dejando que el polvo volviese al suelo después de mucha adrenalina, revelando poco a poco un pedazo que formaba el ser de Ikary.

La chica mantenía la cabeza gacha y estaba sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un boomerang negro del tamaño de su cuerpo, como era pesado, lo mantenía con la mano y hombro derecho. Tenía una cuerda negra en la parte superior que Ikary usaba para sostenerla con la mano y tenía graba, por ambos lados, la misma estrella del collar de la chica y del espíritu de su Zanpakutoh.

-Lo siendo. – Dijo al momento que se dignaba a verlos. – Pero esto va a doler, así que cúbranse o mueran.

Y atacó.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ikary (Hija de Ichigo y Orihime)<br>Edad: 15 años (al comienzo de la historia)  
>Fecha de Nacimiento: 15 de Junio.<br>Tipo de sangre: A  
>Ocupación: Estudiante.<br>Lugar de notas: Tercer lugar  
>Apariencia: Cabello largo, liso y naranjo claro. Ojos grises.<br>Habilidad: Patinar en ambos suelos, tocar guitarra, karate y kendo. Tiene el titulo de la "reina de la calle". Puede ver espíritus y tiene poderes de Shinigami y Divinos (por su madre).  
>Le gusta: Chocolate, patear traseros, ver las luchas, leer (su libro favorito es Hamlet), Michael Jackson y no ir a clases.<br>No le gusta: Ir a la escuela, los examenes, la gente idiota, las mentiras, ver a su madre llorar, las verduras y los canales de animales. Sentirse dé imaginación, puede llegar a ser como la de su madre y eso la fastidia mucho.  
>Debilidad: Su fuerte deseo de proteger ya que no se preocupa por su propia seguridad. Su madre. Los chocolates de la reposteria "Hada del Dulce".<br>Color: Gris y Blanco.  
>Datos: Secretamente, mira revista de moda y en las tiendas se imagina con la ropa "femenina" que encuentra linda ya que no puede verse así de arreglada por meterse en tantos problemas de peleas, por eso su madre técnicamente la obliga a comprarlas. A odiado a su padre por mucho tiempo por no estar y hacer llorar a su mamá. Admira lo profesional que es su madre en su oficio, como ella pasa tiempo afuera, ella va a casa de su abuelo y tías a comer. <p>


	9. Especial: Mamá fight

****Hola! Bueno, este capi es corto ya que no es un capi, capi... es un capitulo especial que se me ocurrio por los hijos ichihime de killer xDDDD

DEDICATORIA: ya que tus retoños me inspiraron killer, este capi va dedicado a ti!

DISCLAIMER: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo. Lo que es mio es la trama y la nueva generacion

**Capítulo especial: Mamá fight.**

El clima celebraba los tres años de Ikary, el sol brillaba como su madre al sonreírle y no había nubes que la opacasen… era el día perfecto.

Su madre, Inoue Orihime, estaba disponible todo el día para ella, nunca colocaba planes de trabajo el 15 de Junio por su hija o el 15 de Julio por Ichigo.

Ahora, Orihime estaba en un carrito de helados, agradeciendo al hombre por su amabilidad mientras le pagaba. Se dio la media vuelta con los helados en mano y fue a los juegos en búsqueda de su pequeña Ikary. Pero no se espero que al llegar, su hija no se estuviera deslizando de un resbalin, deslizándose en un columpio o jugar con alguien en el sube y baja. Buscaba desesperada el irreconocible color naranja de su hija, pero no lo encontraba, sólo había castaños, rubios y negros… ¿Y el naranja?

-¿Ikary-chan? – Los helados se le cayeron al suelo por falta de fuerza en sus manos, se reflejaba el terror en su mirada. – ¡Ikary!

Busco en los alrededores cercanos, sin dejar de llamar a su pequeña. Podía escuchar como su corazón se volvía cada vez más frenético, incontrolable. Ichigo iba a matarla si algo le pasaba a su pequeña… las lágrimas estaban saliendo por sus ojos, era una inútil, una mala madre, no debió haberla dejado sola… ahora Ikary andaba en quien sabe donde e indefensa…

¡Esperen!

-Puedo rastrearla a través del reiatsu. – Susurró con un nuevo resplandor de esperanza. Se estuvo limpiando las lágrimas con las mangas de su ropa. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en buscar la presencia de su hija. – ¿eh? – Dio medio giro, mirando una gran montaña rusa que se veía a los lejos. – ¿El parque de diversiones? ¿Tan lejos llego? – Asombrada, pero no espero un segundo más y corrió.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ikary era una pequeña de cuatro años, de ojos grises como su madre y cabello naranja como el de su padre. Mientras esperaba a que su madre llegase con unos helados, había visto a una persona alejarse… ¡con cabello naranja! Era su padre, no había duda al respecto, había vuelto finalmente a casa por su cumpleaños y la había guiado al parque de diversiones para pasar la tarde en familia, así que se le adelanto a su madre, pero… ¿dónde estaba su papá?<p>

-Hemos perdido a papá, señor pato. – Dijo al momento que alzaba su pato de peluche, viendo fijamente esos botones negros que tenía el pato como ojos. – Pero no será difícil encontrarlo, sólo debemos buscar un cabello naranja y eléctrico… como el del abuelo. – Sonriendo ampliamente por la comparación.

Con su mano derecha, sostiene al pato y lo mueve como si la ayudase a buscar.

-¿La casa embrujada? – Curiosa por lo que había oído de su pato, mueve su cabeza en todos los ángulos en búsqueda de la atracción. Lo encontró a varios kilómetros, pero lo suficiente para ver un montón de pelo naranja entrando a la casa. – ¡Es papá, lo encontraste señor pato! – Aferrándose a su peluche, corrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

><p>Orihime se detuvo al llegar y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento. Ya estaba algo fuera de practica el correr por la ciudad para salvar el mundo… tal vez debería pedirle a Yoruichi-san o a Urahara-san que le enseñen a hacer el Shumpo… si Sado-kun puede, ¿por qué ella no?<p>

Ya que ella no era pequeña como su hija y entrar inadvertida, compró su pasaje en la boletería, aliviada de que sólo quedaban un par de minutos para encontrarla, entro al terreno. Al poner un pie adentro, su cuerpo se congelo y su mirada se amplio.

-Un Hollow. – Susurró al sentir la presencia de varios reunirse en lo que parecía ser, la casa embrujada. – ¡Ikary-chan! – Vuelve a correr.

* * *

><p>Ikary no sabía leer, así que no se percato que el cartel que colgaba en la puerta decía "Cerrado por reparación".<p>

Entro a la casa como si fuese la suya, llamando a su padre mientras recorría los pasillos, de vez en cuando soltó un grito de miedo por las momias, vampiros, zombis, retratos vivientes, etc.

-¿Papá, dónde estás?

-Ikary. – Una voz masculina resonó por todo el lugar.

-¿Papá? – Viendo por todos lados.

-Ikary. – Se vuelve a oír.

-Es por ahí señor pato. – Vuelve a correr, arrastrando su peluche sin compasión por la emoción que recorría su pequeño cuerpo.

Tal parece que llego al salón central de la casa embrujada, y ahí, dándole la espalda, estaba su padre, ¡era él! Ese cabello naranja es único. El pato cayó al suelo. Las mejillas de Ikary estaban sonrojadas por la emoción, como su amplia sonrisa que brillaba como las de su madre y corrió hacía él para abrazarlo de la rodilla izquierda.

-¡Papá, en verdad eres tú! – Alza la cabeza para ver su rostro oculto por el cabello. – Ya no seguirás desaparecido, ¿verdad? Estaremos ahora los tres juntos.

El hombre fue dirigiendo su vista en ella, horrorizándola… ese hombre tenía una especie de cráneo como cabeza.

Ese definitivamente no es su padre.

Asustada, retrocedió varios pasos mientras él se acercaba muy tranquilo, disfrutando del miedo de la pequeña. Ikary soltó un grito y decide escapar, pero más criaturas raras la rodearon. Pesco su pato, con lágrimas en los ojos, veía asustada como se reían de ella.

-Esta niña tiene un gran reiatsu.

-Será la mejor cena que hemos probado.

-Yo quiero comerla primero.

-¡Ni te atrevas, seré yo!

Ikary se aferró más a su peluche y cerró los ojos asustada.

-¡MAMAAAA!

De la nada, un escudo naranjo se apareció frente a la niña, protegiéndola de dos Hollow que se abalanzaron hacía ella, convirtiéndose en partículas de polvo. Curiosa, Ikary abrió los ojos, descubriendo a su madre en la puerta de entrada con una seria expresión en el rostro.

Fue la primera vez que le tuvo miedo a su mamá, ella siempre le regalaba sonrisas, incluso cuando cometía una travesura, y le decía que todo estaba bien. Pero ahora… se veía como esas luchadoras de los cómics o los videos juegos… ¡su mamá tenía una cara de guerrera! Ella estaba enojada con los monstruos por meterse con su hija.

-Ikary. – A pesar de su seriedad, mantenía su suave voz para hablarle. – No te preocupes, mamá va a protegerte. – Regalándole una sonrisa.

Ikary asintió, aún maravillada por lo fuerte que era su mamá.

-Ella también posee un gran poder espiritual.

-¡Debemos comerla junto a la niña!

-¡Jamás les perdonare que hayan jugado con el corazón de mi Ikary-chan! – Dijo Orihime al momento que dejaba ver sus prendedores azules en la mano derecha. Volvió a sus facciones serias. – ¡Koten Zanshun!

Algo parecido a una bala con brillo naranjo se libero del accesorio femenino, yendo con toda potencia a las criaturas, destruyéndolas a todas sin misericordia. Ikary veía asombrada a su madre, era tan fuerte y peligrosa, comprendió que nunca debía hacerla enojar.

Suspirando aliviada, Orihime hizo desaparecer su escudo y su bala naranja, y se allego a su pequeña para tomarla en brazos, volvía a sonreír dulcemente por lo aliviada que estaba por verla a salvo.

-Ya todo está bien, Ikary-chan. – Apegándola a su pecho y acariciando su cabello suavemente. – Por favor, no vuelvas a darme esos sustos, estuve muy preocupada por ti.

-Mami. – Susurro Ikary con la vista en el suelo.

-Si algo te llegara a pasar, me muero. – Declaró con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. – Eres la pequeña de mamá y de papá, ambos te queremos segura y feliz.

-Yo… yo… lo siento, creí…. – Había comenzado a llorar, se sentía terrible por causarle tanto dolor a su mamá. – Creí haber visto a papá y que estaríamos ahora todos juntos.

-Ikary… ya verás que ese día se cumplirá, no pierdas la esperanza. – Se arrodillo aun con su hija en brazos para recoger al pato. – Pero no creas que tu padre haría algo como separarnos, Ichigo se aparecerá frente a nosotras, nos sonreirá y dirá "Estoy de vuelta" – Caminaba ahora hacía la salida, su voz era un anestésico que curaba el corazón de Ikary. – ¿Y qué le diremos nosotras?

-Bienvenido a casa. – Canturreó la niña apegada a su peluche.

-¡Sí! – Orihime le devolvió la sonrisa.


	10. Frente a Frente

****Continuacion!

Este capi lo van a amar porque... hay ICHIHIME xDDDDD

va a aparecer alguien interesante en la vida de Ikary...

y si vamos al tecnisismo de temporadas, creo que este seria el fin de la 1era temporada (A la cual la llamaria la primera generacion como el capi 1) y desde el 10 comenzaria otra...sugerencias de como se podria llamar? xDDD

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 9: Frente a Frente.**

A pesar de lo pesado que era su negro boomerang, Ikary logró mantenerlo en el aire en un perfecto horizontal.

—¡Les recomiendo que se protejan bien porque no pienso contenerme!

Lanzó su boomerang con toda su fuerza, con un grito como música de fondo. Al llegar cada vez más cerca de los Shinigamis, estos abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa al saber lo peligroso que era y activaron sus técnicas de ataque como barreras justo a tiempo, protegiéndose del boomerang que fue demasiado potente y cegador, ya que la luz negra que desprendía era fuerte.

Los adultos pudieron ver, después de tanta ventisca y de una explosión, a los tres Shinigamis con las piernas temblando, esforzándose por no caer de rodillas, con raspones, polvorientos y con algunos leves cortes en sus uniformes. El boomerang negro estaba enterrado la mitad en el suelo, pero por si mismo sale, quedando unos metros lejos del suelo y gira hacía su dueña. Ikary lo tomo sin problemas de la correa, recibiendo sólo una pequeña brisa que elevó su cabello.

—Si no hubiésemos contraatacado el ataque de Ikary, de seguro estaríamos muertos ahora mismo. —Declaró Tsukishiro, diciendo las palabras que ninguno de sus amigos se atrevían a decir por estar aun incrédulos por el gran poder de la mujer.

Si Ikary hubiese escuchado el comentario de Tsukishiro, se habría reído y burlado de él, comentando lo gracioso que una novata casi lo mata, probándole que ella era más fuerte que él. Pero no lo había oído porque estaba concentrada en su boomerang, viéndolo con una expresión neutral, nadie podría saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. De la nada, su arma volvió a la normalidad, siendo de nuevo una espada. La analizo mejor, más que una katana, era lo que parecía ser un sable, incluyendo la funda de color marrón, el filo era más delgado que una katana, la guardia y la empuñadura parecía estar hecha de oro, la guardia tenía la forma de una flor de cerezo y la empuñadura tenía un protector que cubría la palma de su mano. Después de analizarla, la guardo en la funda, y suspira hondo.

—¿Hay algo más qué debo hacer? —Fue todo lo que la joven dijo, dirigiendo su mirada al rubio ex capitán.

—Ikary-chan. —Susurro su madre un poco asombrada por su parecido a Ichigo en esos momentos, al punto de confiar mucho más que todo acabaría bien… porque Ikary cumplía sus promesas como Ichigo.

—Creo que es todo por hoy. —Dijo Urahara al fin, sonriendo como siempre y cerrando su abanico mientras caminaba hacía ella. — Tomate unos tres días de descanso, te los mereces, Ikary-san.

—¿De verdad puedo descansar?—Extrañada, no podía fiarse de Urahara fácilmente, la corta experiencia le decía que si bajaba la guardia, le podía ir peor.

—¡Claro! Te lo mereces por tu desempeño, entrenaremos un poco más después de tu descanso. —Le prometió, empujándola de los hombros para darle ánimos en irse. Ve a los adolescentes Shinigamis. —Llévalos a un tour por la ciudad, les fascinara.

Confundidos y sin nada que decir, los cuatro adolescentes se fueron, perdiéndose en las largas escaleras que darían a la tienda de Urahara. Al principio, Tsukishiro no estaba seguro de irse, pero al echar un vistazo a su madre y verla sonreír, opto por seguir a sus amigos, alcanzándolos en poco tiempo.

—Inoue-san. — La modelo gira la cabeza para ver a Urahara, sonriéndole de una forma amable, casi igual a un padre. — ¿Por qué no vas a la pieza de comunicación? Alguien te espera.

Ella había comprendido el significado de sus palabras, la prueba fueron sus ojos, llenos de emoción, brillaban. Sin esperarlo, y ante las miradas de sus amigos, sube las largas escaleras en una carrera como si no hubiese un mañana. La muchacha corría por la tienda tratando de no caerse ya que se había tropezado tres veces, deslizando al fin la puerta de su destino, encontrándola vacía a excepción de la televisión enorme en la cual Ikary tuvo una conversación privada con Yamamoto.

—Ichi-kun. — Dijo mientras se ponía frente a la televisión, sonriendo mucho más con la imagen.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos ante la figura de su prometido en la televisión, era su Ichigo, estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado ser el héroe, con la excepción de que su cabello estaba largo por debajo del cuello por detrás y los costados, tal parece que le era difícil mantenerlo correctamente en Hueco Mundo. Sus ojos marrones, que gran parte del tiempo se mostraban ser los de un bad boy, reflejaban dulzura, a su modo, ante la hermosa mujer que tenía ante su mirada.

—No llores, Orihime.

—No me pidas eso, Ichigo-kun. — Se quejó la chica en un berrinche infantil, tratando de limpiarse las mejillas ruborizadas, pero las lágrimas continuaban manchando.

Ella había notado las vendas en él, resultado de alguna batalla cercana de tiempo, pero estaba vivo y de pie, era todo lo que importaba en ese momento. Orihime apoya sus manos sobre la pantalla, sonriendo de felicidad a pesar que seguía con los ojos humedecidos, llamando al Shinigami una y otra vez, apoyando también la frente.

—Estás hecha un desastre, Orihime. — Se burló el chico con una sonrisa pequeña marca Kurosaki.

—Mo, Ichigo, no molestes… ¿acaso no te has mirado? — Orihime reprochaba la actitud de Ichigo con las mejillas infladas, rojas por la mezcla de emociones encontradas.

Manteniendo su pequeña sonrisa, Ichigo apoya la mano también en su pantalla de televisión, exactamente igual en donde estaba la mano izquierda de Orihime. La modelo lo miro fijamente luego de tal acción, volviendo a sonreír y a apoyar su frente en el cristal, e Ichigo hizo lo mismo. Todo sin dejar de verse a los ojos. Así era como si estuvieran separados por una ventana en vez de estar separados por diferentes mundos… literalmente.

—¿Rikuto te ha lastimado?

—No… no estuve en Karakura cuando él se apareció. — No muy feliz de su buena suerte. — En cambio, se entero de la existencia de Ikary… aunque creyó al comienzo que era yo.

—¿Ikary? — El Shinigami se alarmó, preocupado por la seguridad de la mencionada. — ¿Cómo está? Te juro que voy donde Rikuto y…

Orihime rió divertida y despacio, extrañaba esa actitud de cavernícola, aun si lo había mostrado esta vez en Ikary y no en ella como en el pasado.

—Ikary-chan está bien… tiene unos amigos fabulosos que pelearon por ella… y despertó sus poderes por completo.

—Ella… ¿Cómo esta? — Siempre preguntaba dudoso, él quería saber todo sobre la princesa, era lo mínimo que podía hacer al no estar con ella.

—Ikary es temperamental y fuerte, usando esa fuerza para la violencia, pero tiene un noble corazón y un deseo de proteger a los demás… — Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras hablaba de su hija. — Es la viva imagen de su padre.

* * *

><p>Ikary no era buena en lo que ocurría en su entorno, ni recordando nombres, incluso podría pasar una vaca voladora en tutu rosa frente suyo y no se daría cuenta… pero estaba completamente segura de que el ambiente entre ella y los tres Shinigamis… era muy, pero MUUUUUY tenso. Y se centraba entre Risa y Tsukishiro. Había cruzado miradas con Koshi para comprender lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero el teniente sólo se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia. Otra cosa que había notado era que Risa, cada vez que se cruzaban visualmente, fruncía levemente el ceño y esquivaba la mirada, como si la pelinaranja no valiese su tiempo.<p>

Ikary estaba completamente segura de no haber hecho algo (esta vez) para ganarse el enojo de alguien.

Luego de haber ido a almorzar a un restaurante, pasaron por diversas tiendas en el centro comercial hasta que terminaron en una boutique mixta. Ikary estaba muy incómoda mientras miraba la ropa femenina, le gustaba, pero se sentía muy insegura en ellas, además, le era imposible usarlas porque era molestada a cada instante por bandas de pandillero por ser la Reina de la Calle. Y al ver a Risa verse en el espejo con bonitos vestidos, su autoestima se fue por los suelos al compararse con ella. La teniente era una mujer hermosa de atributos ideales para usar cualquier ropa, piel blanca como la nieve y un cabello bien cuidado. En cambio ella era una marimacha que tenía problemas con su delantera por culpa de su madre, su cabello sufría nudos del tamaño de una pelota por estar siempre desordenado y su piel tenía recuerdos de peleas y espinillas.

—¿Qué te ocurre? — Pregunto Risa al captar inconscientemente (porque no le interesaba para nada la pelinaranja) el cómo Ikary miraba al suelo y evitaba acercarse a la ropa.

—No, no pasa nada… es solo que los vestidos y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

—Sí, puedo captar eso. — Dijo fríamente mientras la veía de arriba abajo, Ikary usaba unos jeans gastados y sueltos, zapatillas y una blusa dos tallas más grandes para que le quedara holgado a causa de sus pechos. — Una lástima con ese cuerpo que tienes.

Ikary frunció el ceño, amaba a su madre pero odiaba su genética, aun así, no le gusto para nada ese tono en Risa.

—Apenas te conozco… ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?

—Me desagradas, te haces la mosca muerta, pero no eres más que una…

—¡Hey! — La interrumpe antes de que finalizara o le daría un puñete y no quería armar una pelea en ese lugar. — No te he hecho nada como para que me trates así y no soy una mosca muerta, soy una marimacho que tiene problemas de durar más de dos minutos decente porque me meto en problemas.

—No te hagas la inocente, has roto la línea frágil que me mantenía unida a Tsukishiro.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Tsukishiro en todo esto?

—No finjas que no sabes nada.

—No finjo, no soy una persona muy perceptiva que digamos.

—¿Y eres la hija del hombre que salvo la Tierra?

—Para tu información, este defecto lo saque de él.

Risa suelta un resoplido y le da la espalda, pensando que Ikary era una completa estúpida y roba amistades e Ikary pensaba en qué diablos se estaba refiriendo Risa, ella y Tsukishiro eran amigos… o algo parecido ya que aun estaba algo enojada con él, ¿Era un pecado tener amigos? ¿O tenía algo que ver con lo que dijo Rukia-san?

_¡OH, DIOESES!_

—¡Yo no tengo nada _de eso_ con Tsukishiro! — Al darse cuenta que había gritado, se tapa la boca apenada y se pone de rodillas, ocultándose entre la ropa para que nadie vea quién fue la loca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Risa se pone también de rodillas al no comprenderla. — Actúa más digna, ¿Quieres? Eres una Shinketsu _**(N/A: Sangre Pura para los que no recuerden el termino que el Grand Fisher le dio a Ichigo al saber que Isshin era Shinigami) **_después de todo.

—¿Y a ti que te hace pensar que siento algo por ese idiota mentiroso y sin sentimientos? — Se queja Ikary fulminándola con la mirada, ¿Ella y Tsukishiro? ¡Ni en un millón de años!

—Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien para llevar poco tiempo conociéndose… él no es así.

Ikary capto que Risa hablaba con nostalgia al hablar de Tsukishiro y que sus ojos desprendían un pequeño brillo de emoción. La misma expresión que pone su madre al pensar en el bastardo de su padre.

—¿A ti te gusta?

—Desde que éramos pequeños. — El brillo en los ojos desapareció, transformándose en más tristeza. — Él y yo éramos amigos desde pequeños, estuvimos siempre juntos desde que nos conocimos… y me enamore de él… pero…

—¿Pero? — Le llamaba la atención que aquella tristeza este creciendo en los ojos de la teniente y, usando la ropa como escondite (aun estaban escondidas), ve a Tsukishiro hablar con Koshi y lo maldice, jurando que le daría un golpe.

—A pesar de tener poder espiritual, no quise ir a la academia… no lo veía necesario, era feliz con mi familia, mis amigos… y con Tsukishiro… hasta que él desapareció, dejo de venir. — Y hace lo mismo que Ikary para ver al joven noble. — Decidí luego de siete meses que iría a la Academia Shinigami y le exigiría unas respuestas… pero jamás me las dio, me regalo su indiferencia y se apartó de mí… para siempre. — Risa ve el suelo unos momentos, callándose e Ikary pensó que estaba reuniendo fuerzas para seguir hablando sin largarse a llorar. — Me trataba como a una extraña y entonces comprendí que él estaba actuando como el noble que era, arrogante y narcisista, así que el pensamiento lógico fue que tenía que olvidarlo, dar página y seguir adelante… pero no quise, no quería perderlo. — Se frota la frente con una mano, usando ese movimiento de excusa para ocultar sus ojos. — Soy tan patética.

Sin saber que hacer (otra de las _grandiosas_ herencias que le dio su padre es su de falta de tacto), Ikary sólo pudo tomar de aquella mano para que se vean a los ojos y le sonríe lo más amable que puede.

—Risa-san, la verdad es que él no te merece… ¡mírate! Eres bonita, fuerte e independiente, la verdad es que te tengo celos… ese idiota de Tsukishiro no se da cuenta de lo que tiene. — Golpea su propia mano derecha con el puño izquierdo, jurando que iba a golpear al estúpido Shinigami.

Risa estaba sorprendida por sus palabras y no puedo evitar ruborizarse, y pensar que la había tratado… y juzgado mal.

—Gracias. — Y le sonrió, sorprendiendo a Ikary, la sonrisa de la teniente era en verdad muy hermosa, como la primera flor en abrirse en primavera. — Al graduarme, había decidido que me haría más y más fuerte… para estar al mismo nivel que él, no le daría motivos para creerse superior que yo, por eso me emocione tanto cuando me ofrecieron el puesto para ser la teniente de Kuchiki-taichou… así que imagina mi reacción al ver la relación especial que él tiene contigo, haciéndome preguntar _¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?_

—Yo te aseguro que no hay nada entre él y yo… Tsukishiro es un idiota sin cerebro y con un nivel de narcisismo tan elevado que quiero clavarle su cabeza en una estaca.

—Pues gracias. — Ambas chicas sufren un paro cardiaco por la sorpresa, viendo por detrás de Ikary a Tsukishiro con el ceño fruncido y a Koshi sonriendo divertido. — ¿Se puede saber que hacen en el suelo hablando mierdas sobre mí?

—¿Y a ti que te importa? — Para defender la dignidad de Risa, Ikary se pone de pie para enfrentarlo cara a cara. — Y yo hablo lo que quiera de ti porque solo digo verdades.

—Voy a…

Pero fueron cortados por una gran presencia espiritual maligna. Luego de un segundo de razonarlo, ocurrió una especie de explosión que invadió el sector, provocando también una ventisca violenta que se llevaba todo a su paso, incluso entro a la tienda donde estaban los muchachos y Tsukishiro había gritado "abajo" mientras ayudaba a las dos mujeres junto a Koshi.

Una vez que todo acabo, se levantaron e ignorando la desesperación de la gente, se dirigen al origen del reiatsu, esquivando alguna persona que se aparecía en su camino gritando como un desesperado.

Lo que se encontraron fue un Arrancar. Era un hombre que Ikary le calculaba entre 23 a 25 años, con un metro setenta u ochenta de altura. Tenía la piel de un chocolate claro, tenía pinta de deportista con los músculos que poseía. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de verde y azul, se veían intrigantes y divertidos por el alboroto. Su cabello castaño lo llevaba corto, por arriba del cuello, dejando un mechón acariciar la mejilla izquierda. Usaba una chaqueta blanca hasta las rodillas, parecía una capa por lo ancho que era, estaba desabrochada, así que se podía ver su físico ya que no llevaba nada debajo, pantalones negros tipo de empresario y unos botines del mismo color.

Bien, Ikary sabía que era malo, como también sabía que no era buena en el tema de los chicos… entonces… ¡¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando como una estúpida?!

—Conque tú eres la hija de los cabezas de naranja. — Sonriendo seductoramente al captar a Ikary.

—Y supongo que tú eres el de los fuegos artificiales. — Tratando de lucir indiferente a pesar que le incomodaba aquel contacto visual en todo su cuerpo. _¡Mierda!,_ pensó.

A una gran velocidad, el Arrancar termina frente de ella sin que ninguno reaccionase a tiempo para impedirlo, era rápido. Estaban a una distancia tan corta que incomodaba demasiado a la pelinaranja porque ese pecho al descubierto, aquella sonrisa de Bad Boy y esa mirada sexy no ayudaban para nada, y si no fuese motivo suficiente, su cara era golpeaba sugerentemente por la respiración del Arrancar. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto una cualquiera?

—Eres tan deliciosa… — Confeso el Arrancar castaño, acercando su mano cada vez más. — quisiera probarte…

El rubor crece en las mejillas de Ikary, logrando que el Arrancar se ría de ella, en un tono bajo, pero manteniendo la sensualidad.

Una ventisca ocasiono que el cabello de Ikary se elevara y que el Arrancar se apartase de ella. El culpable había sido Tsukishiro, había salido de su Gigai y se coloco entre la pareja, amenazando al enemigo con su Zanpakutoh.

—Más te vale que te vayas o voy a rebanarte.

El arrancar responde con un silbido. Siente que Koshi y Risa iban a atacarlo desde atrás y lo único que hace es dar un gran salto que le permitió estar de pie en pleno aire.

—Bueno, yo venía solo a conocerlos, así que me marcho. — De la nada, Garganta se abre detrás de él para que vuelva a su mundo. — Por cierto, mi nombre es Luke. — Regalando otra sonrisa seductora. — Nos veremos de nuevo… Ikary.

La mencionada siente como su corazón dio un brinco ante las palabras del hombre, viendo como desaparecía en aquella cosa que se apareció de la nada.

—Ese hombre… ¿En verdad era un Arrancar? — Susurro Tsukishiro, llamando la atención de sus colegas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó Risa.

—No le vi ningún rastro de su máscara o un agujero… Si no es un Arrancar, ¿Qué será?

—¿Te encuentras bien Ikary? — Pregunto Koshi al ver igual que hace unos segundos: paralizada y mirando el mismo lugar en que desapareció el tal Luke.

—Él… es… es tan… ¡LO ODIO!

_¡ES TAN SEXY!_

Esto no podía seguir empeorando, ¿o sí?

* * *

><p>Había pasado dos días de los tres días de descanso de Ikary. El resto del grupo ya había conocido al par de tenientes y se llevaron bien (a su modo, y con esto me refiero al orgullo Quincy de Konryuu). Y bueno, a Miryuu se le ocurrió hacer para aquella noche una fiesta de pijamada entre mujeres, así que Ikary, Risa y Bunny (que tenía algunas heridas a causa de su entrenamiento secreto) estaban en la mansión Ishida.<p>

La habitación de Miryuu era la de todo cuarto de niña de papi forrado. El espacio era grande, tal como su cama de dos plazas (podían dormir hasta seis personas, era lo que siempre dice Ikary). Su televisión colgaba del techo, ella lo había pedido así para controlar la distancia a control remoto. Al otro lado de su puerta estaba su rincón de costura, en donde trabajaba con sus diseños: tres maniquís, un escritorio con una lámpara y muchos papeles encima y un estante en dónde guardaba diversos colores de telas. Frente a la cama estaba un enorme ropero de madera que ocupaba todo lo alto y sus puertas tenían grabados de caballos. En el lado derecho de su cama había otro estante, repletos de novelas, historietas y mangas. En el lado izquierdo había una puerta que daba a su baño privado. En el centro había una mesa con cuatro sillas, sobre una alfombra, y también portaba con sillones de cuero negro.

Bunny usaba un pijama de dos piezas de color rosado oscuro, tenía un discreto escote circular, abajo del escote tenía un lazo negro en que caía hasta el nivel de sus pechos, las mangas le llegaban por arriba de las muñecas y abajo en el lado izquierdo, estaba el dibujo de un gato negro. El pantalón era con elástico alrededor de sus caderas y le llegaba por los tobillos. Se había trenzado el cabello.

El pijama de Miryuu también era de dos piezas, pero más atrevido. Era gris, con rayas delgadas del mismo color, pero con una tonalidad más oscura. La parte de arriba le llegaba por arriba del ombligo, finas tiras sobre los hombros en vez de mangas y profundo escote en V. La parte de abajo era unos short que le llegaba a los muslos. Ella se hizo un tomate con su pelo, dejando que los mechones cortes acaricien su cara.

Risa estaba usando un pijama en que la parte de abajo era unos short blancos con lunares morados por delante y por detrás tenía de dibujo los ojos, la nariz y los bigotes de un gato. La parte de arriba también era blanco con lunares morados y tenía escrito adelante _"Where is my cat?"_, sin mangas y escote circular. Su pelo se lo dejo por completo suelto y lo adornada una de esos antifaces que se usan para taparte los ojos para dormir, era blanco y también tenía el mismo dibujo de gato que sus short.

Y por último, Ikary usaba para dormir unos pantalones de seda de líneas blancas y negras que tocaban el suelo y una camisa de hombre de color crema (encontraba muy cómodo dormir con las camisas y bóxers de los hombres), tenía dos botones de arriba desabrochado y se remango las mangas hasta los codos. Miryuu le había hecho de peinados dos coletas, con los moños debajo de su oreja.

Ahora estaban comiendo pizza y hot dogs mientras veían revistas de moda o de belleza, excepto Ikary, ella leía un manga, viendo de vez en cuando a Bunny y sus vendajes.

—Bunny, déjame curarte.

—¿Huh? — Bunny sale de su concentración, la revista que tenía en sus manos tenía unos concejos muy buenos para su problema con las espinillas. — ¿De qué hablas?

—Ya viste las habilidades de mi madre para curar a la gente… yo puedo hacer lo mismo. — Señalándose.

—Claro, te lo agradecería mucho.

—¿Quién te está entrenando? — Pregunto Miryuu una vez que Ikary invoca su Souten Kisshun alrededor de Bunny.

—No me lo creerían si se los dijera, así que dejémoslo en una sorpresa.

Risa se había sorprendido, como también Bunny, de las habilidades de Ikary para curar a la chica, ya no quedaba ni los recuerdos. Aun cuando había sido un proceso lento a comparación con Orihime, igual impresionaba.

—Gracias. — Quitándose las vendas.

—No hay de qué.

— Y bien… — Miryuu lanzo una sonrisa que no profetizaba nada bueno. — ¿Has hablado con Tsukishiro, Ikary?

—No. — Directa e incómoda de tener que volver a hablar de él luego de su conversación con Risa hace dos días. — Y no quiero hacerlo.

—¿Sigues enojada con él? — Preguntó Bunny, elevando las cejas.

—¡Me mintió en la cara! — Se justifico. — No me dijo nada sobre mis padres y sabía lo que paso hace 16 años… ¡Me trato de idiota!

—¡Hey! — Molesta, Risa se pone delante de ella y le da un certero golpe en la cabeza. — No vuelvas a hablar así de él sin saber primero el por qué lo hizo.

—¡Tú eres la última que debería decirme eso!

Comenzaron una disputa a gritos y palabrotas mientras las otras chicas las contemplaban comiendo pizza, Bunny estaba desinteresada y Miryuu muy divertida, se le notaba en su sonrisa. Pero sabía que todo lo bonito tenía que llegar a su fin rápido.

—Oigan, si siguen gritando de ese modo van a despertar a mi padre. — Su advertencia consiguió que las peleadoras se callen. — Mi padre está cansado luego de haber trabajado tanto, así que si lo despiertas, les corto la cabeza.

Ikary había obedecido de inmediato, calladita como un perrito asustado, lo último que quería era que su amiga Quincy cumpliera su palabra. Sí Ishida Miryuu es capaz de hacerlo. Risa no comprendía su actitud, pero si le hizo caso con sólo mencionar lo del dueño de casa dormido, no quería causar problemas luego de haber sido amables en invitarla.

—Vaya Risa-chan, en verdad que te gusta el hombre. — Miryuu saco de nuevo la plática y disfruto el verla ruborizarse. Era muy divertido molestar a la gente.

—¿Quién te dio permiso para hablarme con tanta confianza? — Cambiando drásticamente el tema, manteniendo el rubor.

—¿Prefieres Ri-chan? — Fingiendo tanta inocencia que cualquiera pensaría que era santa como la Virgen María. — ¿O Sa-chan?

—¡Ninguna! — Le grita molesta. — ¡Soy la teniente Aizawa! ¡Más respeto!

—Eres una teniente en la Sociedad de Almas, aquí no eres nada… y como extra, yo soy una Quincy, así que no esperes maravillas de mí. — Sonriendo ampliamente, por una razón, Risa se acordó de la Capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

—Es más siniestra que los Hollow. — Dijeron Ikary y Bunny con una gota deslizándose por detrás de sus cabezas.

* * *

><p>El tiempo continuaba avanzando a pesar de los peligros que se avecinaban. Ikary estuvo dos semanas entrenando con Urahara, Bunny mantenía su entrenamiento en secreto, los gemelos se fortalecían con su padre y abuelo (su madre no se metía porque aseguraba que iba a dejarlos peores que su esposo y suegro) y los Shinigamis jóvenes fueron usados de vez en cuando por el rubio loquillo para fortalecer a la nueva Shinigami Sustituto.<p>

Había llegado el momento en que la nueva generación partiría a Hueco Mundo. Bunny había sido la última en llegar con su padre y algo entre sus brazos: un gato. Estaba usando de traje para ir a otro mundo pantalón negro de cuero, un blusón que le llegaba por las rodillas, con las mangas holgadas, ajustadas en las muñecas y de color rosa oscuro con líneas negros. Los gemelos estaban con sus dos padres, vistiendo el traje de Quincy, pero sin la capa porque Miryuu lo consideraba fuera de moda (para el horror de su padre), Tsukishiro estaba en su forma de Shinigami. Ikary estaba con su madre, usando solo unos jeans, botines y una musculosa.

—¡My Love!—Muy feliz y olvidando al resto, Urahara corrió hacía Bunny sólo para quitarle al gato. Besa al animal en la nariz. — Te he extrañado tanto, ¿Dónde está nuestra querida Momoka-chan?

—¿Desde cuándo es que tienes un gato? — Le preguntó Konryuu a Bunny, enarcando una ceja.

—Yoruichi-san no es mi mascota… es mi maestra.

—¡¿QUEEE?! — Gritaron los gemelos e Ikary.

—Y es mi querida esposa. — Dijo el rubio ex capitán mientras seguía abrazando a la felina.

—¡Zoofilia! — Vuelven a gritar y los grandes se rieron bajo por el termino.

—Nadie nos entiende, Yoruichi-san. — Lloriquea Urahara, recibiendo un arañazo por parte de su mujer.

—Compórtate, Kisuke. — Ordena la gota con una voz profunda que pasaría por un macho.

—Habla. — Susurra Ikary asustada, preguntándose qué clase de brujería demoniaca era.

—Kurosaki Ikary. — La mencionada sufre una descarga eléctrica de pánico al ser el centro de atención de la gata. — ¿Estás tú y tus amigos listos?

—¿Huh? — Dijeron la nueva generación.

—En Hueco Mundo no serán recibidos con flores o galletas, les espera ahí una masacre en que tal vez uno de ustedes va a morir. — Les asegura el animal, amenazándolos con sus ojos dorados, logrando que todos se asusten de su presencia. — ¿Seguros que podrán ir allá sin miedo?

El diverso grupo se miran entre sí, pensando en las palabras de Yoruichi, siendo invadidos por una seguridad de guerreros, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras soltaban un "sí".

—Voy a abrir Garganta. — Anuncio Kisuke, dirigiéndose con Tessai a su posición.

—Muchachos. — Los gemelos ven a su madre caminar hacía ellos, abrazándolos al mismo tiempo por el cuello. — No hagan cosas imprudentes.

—Prometemos tratar. — Dijo Miryuu.

—Hey. — Le regaño su hermano.

— A diferencia de ti, yo soy sincera. — Sacándole la lengua.

—Traten de no dejar en ridículo a nuestro clan o serán castigados severamente. — Les advirtió Ishida, subiéndose los lentes y manteniendo los ojos serios clavados en ellos.

—También te queremos papá. — Se queja la futura diseñadora, cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo haremos padre, dejaremos a todos los que se nos atraviese hecho-… — Konryuu se interrumpe al ver como Mimi fruncía el ceño. —… nada más que un recuerdo.

—Esto es tu culpa. — Mimi señala a su marido de forma acusadora. — Te quejas de cómo te trataba Ryuuken-san y haces lo mismo con tus hijos.

Ikary miraba el suelo, no sabía que decirle a su madre para que no se preocupase. Se mordía constantemente el labio mientras pensaba, sintiéndose frustrada.

—Mamá… yo… tú sabes que cumplo lo que prometo, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. — Sonriéndole dulcemente, Orihime toma las mejillas de su hija para acariciárselas. — Yo sé que lo harás — Besándole la frente. —, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo por tu seguridad.

—Estaré bien… soy tu hija después de todo… y aunque no me gusta (y lo digo por el abuelo), también poseo la terquedad de los Kurosaki que me permitirá no morir.

Orihime suelto una risita y la abraza por el cuello, un abrazo materno que calmo los miedo de Ikary, llenándola de fuerza y seguridad, lo que sólo una madre podía lograr.

—Dile a tu padre que nuestro deseo se ha hecho realidad. — Le susurra suavemente mientras le acaricia el cabello.

—¿Su deseo?

—Sobre nuestra hija… se ha convertido en alguien que hemos soñado desde que supimos que vendrías. — Le regala a su hija otra sonrisa e Ikary se tuvo que esforzar por no llorar porque se sentía conmovida, había logrado las metas de su madre, ella estaba orgullosa a pesar de todos sus hábitos negativos. — Demuéstrales a los malos de que está hecha la hija de Kurosaki Ichigo y de Inoue Orihime.

Bunny dio un salto para alcanzar el nivel de su padre y abrazarlo por el cuello mientras Sado le acaricia los cabellos, asegurándole que confiaba en ella.

—No vayas a comprar la pintura nueva para el nuevo departamento sin mí, papá. — Le exige una vez que corta el abrazo.

—Seguro. — Le promete al momento que levanta el dedo pulgar.

—Y lamento… lo de la otra vez… había quedado sorprendida… y tenía miedo.

—Bunny, recuerda lo que te dije hace años sobre la familia y la sangre… — Se pone a su nivel para tenerla frente a frente. — Tú seguirás siendo mi hija.

Bunny le sonrió como respuesta y lo vuelve a abrazar, prometiéndole que iba a estar bien y que regresaría pronto a casa.

—En mi mano derecha, la piedra que une los bordes de los mundos. — Todos los presentes miran en dirección a Urahara y cómo recitaba para abrir la puerta. — En mi mano izquierda, la mano que ata la existencia. El amo de la oveja negra, el taburete de la soga. El banco de nubes viene, y golpeo al ibis.

El sombrerero estaba recitando sobre un palo grueso de madera clavado en una montaña, y al acabar, comienza a ser hombre y madera rodeados por una fuente de energía, conectándose con otro palo de madera que había en la montaña frente a ella y donde estaba de pie Tessai. Entre ambas montañas, lentamente comienza a abrirse un portal que desprendía un brillo blanco.

Ikary y su grupo se queda viendo aquel portal con ojos serios. La menor de la familia de pelinaranjas agacha la vista para ver como su mano sacaba del bolsillo trasero una especie de tabla con el dibujo de un cráneo. Su madre le había explicado que la Sociedad de las Almas se lo había dado a su padre y lo usaba para sacar su alma de su cuerpo. Respirando hondo, se lleva la placa al pecho, sintiendo una extraña fuerza que la empuja, la misma sensación que le brindo Urahara al tocarla en la frente con su bastón en el entrenamiento. Echándose un vistazo, ve a continuación su cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo, siendo cargado por Renji, asegurándole de que iban a dejarlo en un lugar seguro.

—Este es Garganta, aquí es por donde pasan los Arrancar. — Kisuke da comienzo con una clase exprés. — No hay un camino ahí dentro. Está hecha de tormentas y remolinos de energía, así que usen esa energía para crear un camino para pasar y avanzar. Si continúan por la oscuridad, llegarán a Hueco Mundo.

—Entendido. — Dijeron los viajeros en diferentes tiempos.

—Tsukishiro. — El mencionado voltea para ver a su madre con una sonrisa y con las manos en las caderas. — Enorgullece a los Kuchiki y ten cuidado.

—Lo que digas. — Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Listos? — Preguntó Ikary.

No hubo respuesta, sus compañeros sólo dieron un paso adelante y hacen una pose para entrar a Garganta, pero movieron la cabeza positivamente.

—Vayamos a rockear entonces.

Y dando un salto, terminan entrando a Garganta, que se cierra de inmediato, sin dejar ningún recuerdo.

Ahora que estaban sólo los mayores, todos ellos adquieren miradas serias, viendo a Urahara bajar, cayendo galantemente al piso de pie. El hombre también estaba serio y con una mano sobre el sombrero.

—Bien, es hora de estar listos para la protección de Karakura. — Dijo, viendo como sus locutores asentían.


	11. 10: Separados

Bueno, continuando con esta milagrosa recuperacion de inspiracion (ALELUYA! XD), les traigo al fin continuacion de Unmei.

Debo decir que me gusto el final, no solo por el "desenlace", si no por la pelea, como algunos saben, se me complica escribir escenas de luchas, pero esta fue inspirada y rápida de escribir. Creo que fue gracias a la inspiracion y a que seleccione musica que te de la energia de imaginar escenas, como rock

Pero bueno, espero que les gusten

PD: ESPERO QUE ENCUENTREN EL SIGNIFICADO DEL DOBLE SENTIDO DE LUKE! XD Se van a reir mucho si lo logran y si no, no duden en decirme y yo les respondo por Mensaje Privado XD

DISCLAIMER: Bleach y sus personajes es propiedad de Tite Kubo. A mi solo me pertenece la nueva generacion.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Separados.<strong>

Sus pasos eran tranquilos y seguros, nada lo perturbaba a pesar de la situación actual, estaba en su casa y él era el rey. La brisa primaveral movía su largo cabello oscuro y sedoso, contrastando con su piel blanca.

Se detiene frente a una puerta corrediza y no duda en abrirla, encontrando una habitación de infantes. Lleno de todos los tamaños de peluches y juguetes. Había una cuna (a pesar que el bebé tenía su propio cuarto) donde descansaba un oso grande. El cuarto no estaba para nada vacio. Una mujer que alimentaba a su bebé con leche materna con una sonrisa que transmitía calidez y paz. Tenía los ojos rosa oscuro y el cabello castaño claro y liso, hasta los codos. Había también dos niños jugando con bloques y trenes. Una niña y un niño. La niña tenía alrededor de 5 años, tenía el cabello corto, poco ondulado y negro, con tonalidades moradas, sus ojos eran rojos y brillaban por querer conocer el mundo. El niño tenía 8 años, el cabello le llegaba por arriba de los codos y lo llevaba del mismo color de la niña, pero sus ojos no eran rojos, sino azules.

La mujer adulta, no tardo ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de la presencia del recién llegado y sonríe amablemente.

—Marido. — Saluda, llamando la atención de los niños.

—¡Otou-sama! — Contento, el niño de 8 años se pone de pie y corre hacía los brazos de su progenitor. — ¿Peleaste contra Hollows malos?

—No molestes a tu padre, Tsubiki. — Le ruega la mujer mientras escondía su pecho y se pone de pie sin soltar a su bebé.

El marido no dijo nada, pero no tiene problema alguno en acariciar a su hijo en la cabeza, desordenándole el cabello.

—Tío Byakuya. — La niña se acerca a padre e hijo y toma la mano libre del capitán. — ¿Dónde están Okasama u Otousama? ¿Y cuándo regresa Tsukishiro-niisama?

—Tu hermano continúa con su misión. Y tus padres se quedaran en el mundo humano por un tiempo corto, deben proteger a los humanos de una invasión Arrancar que llegara pronto. — Byakuya le respondió directamente y la niña se deprimió por la noticia, su hermano llevaba fuera mucho tiempo y lo extrañaba. Ahora no tenía sus padres con ella.

—¡No te preocupes Yue! — Tsubiki trata de animarla al verla en ese estado. — Ellos ya van a regresar y te van a contar muchas aventuras… recuerda que esta es la primera misión de Tsukishiro-itokosama. **_(Nota Autora: Itoko es primo en japonés, ¡gracias Tumblr! XD)_**

—Pero yo quiero a mi niisama… y a mi okasama y a otousama… — Yue hace una cara de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia, tal parece que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

— No llores, Yue — La esposa de Byakuya le acaricia los cabellos con su mano libre —, ya verás que regresarán pronto.

—Debería ir donde el abuelito y quejarme. — Decidió la niña muy segura de su plan, con sus cachetes inflados y alzando una mano con su puño bien firme para una niña de su edad.

—¡¿Quieres enfrentarte al capitán comandante?! — Tsubiki se pone azul del miedo y al ver que Yue estaba saliendo del cuarto, grita asustado y la sigue. — ¡No lo hagas Yue!

Ai Kuchiki, la esposa de Byakuya y señora de la casa, no pudo evitar reírse, muy divertida por las ocurrencias de los niños, especialmente porque Yue es muy capaz de ir al Primer Escuadrón a enfrentar a Yamamoto, incluso lo había hecho el día que Tsukishiro se había ido, enojada y gritándole al hombre mayor por llevárselo el día de su cumpleaños.

—Sakura ya se ha dormido. — Susurra Ai contenta de ver a su hija en el país de los sueños, ignorante de la realidad y su crueldad. Deseaba que las cosas pudieran ser así por siempre.

Byakuya no había dicho nada, observa como su esposa mete a la cuna a Sakura, quién a pesar de estar dormida, lucho un par de segundos para no ser apartada de su mamá, cosa que hizo sonreír a la mujer. El capitán no pudo ocultar su sonrisa en esta ocasión, su princesa era un encanto y de seguro tendrá que cometer _varios_ asesinatos en el futuro.

—Si mi Anata-sama esta sonriendo es porque estas pensando en algo sanguinario.

—¿Por qué crees que tiene que ser algo malo, Ai?

—¿Estoy equivocada? — Y Ai sonríe ante el silencio de Byakuya. Su sonrisa tenía un claro "Te lo dije".

Antes de que Byakuya pudiese defender su honor y posición como cabeza de familia, dos mariposas infernales se interpusieron entre ellos. Una cayó sobre el hombro de Byakuya y la otra sobre el dedo índice de Ai. Las mariposas les transmitieron un mensaje que estaban obligados a acatar.

**_Reunión de Capitanes y Tenientes. Urgente._**

Se vieron por un momento mientras las mariposas se iban.

* * *

><p>Una pareja de capitanes caminaban lado a lado, tratando de no reflejar en este momento su papel como matrimonio, pero era imposible con el amor que reflejaban en sus ojos y en los anillos de boda sobre sus dedos. El hombre tenía la apariencia de un joven adulto de veinte o veintiún años, cabello blanco y corto y ojos de un intenso azul claro como topacio. La mujer lucía de dieciocho o diecinueve, tenía ojos de color almendra y el cabello negro tan oscuro con tono violáceo.<p>

Al doblar una esquina, se encontraron a unos metros de distancia a otra capitana tratando de discutir amablemente con una niña preadolescente. La capitana no llevaba mangas en el haori que le daba el titulo de capitán, tenía el pelo negro con tono azulado y los ojos grises oscuro. La preadolescente vestía con el uniforme de las Fuerzas Especiales, pero en vez de pantalones holgados como bombachas, usaba una calza negra y le colgaba una Zanpakutoh de la mitad de su tamaño como a un bolso. Tenía los ojos grises, el cabello castaño tan claro que se confundía con rubio y le llegaba a los codos y tenía la piel morena clara.

—Por última vez Momoka-sama, debe regresar a su casa. Yo le informaré sobre la reunión personalmente. — Para ser una capitana, trataba a la niña como si ella fuese la reina del castillo.

—Y por última vez Soi Fong, yo no me voy, ni le hago caso a las amargadas… no me importa que mi mamá te haya dejado como mi tutora. — Y la apunta con el dedo de forma acusadora e infantil. — ¿Cómo puede dejarme al cuidado de alguien que no es más fuerte que mi papá? ¡No tiene lógica!

Una vena enorme crece en la frente de la capitana Soi Fong con el simple hecho de oír al bastardo de Urahara Kisuke. Como deseaba descargar su ira… pero jamás en frente de la hija de Yoruichi-sama, debía morderse la lengua. Pero… ¡¿Por qué Yoruichi-sama se caso con ese vago de cuarta entre todos los pretendientes?! ¡No había lógica!

—¡Soy la heredera del clan Shihouin y de las Fuerzas Especiales, y como tal, exijo tener el mismo privilegio de un capitán para estar presente en la reunión! —Shihouin Urahara Momoka continuaba apuntando a su tutora con el ceño fruncido.

—Y la actual líder, Yoruichi-sama, me ha dejado a usted bajo mi cuidado y darle instrucciones que debe acatar en nombre de su madre.

—¡Ya lo dije, no quiero obedecer a amargadas!

—Capitana Soi-Fong, Momoka-chan. — Saluda la capitana con una sonrisa, acabando con la tensión de la discusión.

—¡Momo-san! — Exclama Momoka muy contenta de verla, corriendo hacía ella y de un salto, se queda colgando de su cuello en un abrazo y con las piernas dobladas. — Hola tío Shirou.

—Es capitán Hitsugaya, niña insolente.

—Yo prefiero _Tío Shirou_, te queda taaaaan lindo. — Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Hitsugaya ve a su esposa, Momo, con una mirada que decía claramente _Es tu culpa_. Hinamori Momo, actualmente llamada Hitsugaya Momo y capitana del Quinto Escuadrón, se ríe bajito y divertida ante las caras de su marido.

—¿Los mellizos no están con ustedes? — Viendo por todas partes sin dejar de abrazar a Momo.

—A diferencia de otros niños, ellos se quedan en casa, en donde deben estar. — Dijo Hitsugaya con una clara directa hacía la joven Shihouin Urahara, pero ella lo ignora con genuina naturalidad.

—Oh, Shirou, a final ellos terminaran colándose. Ya los conoces. — Le recuerda su esposa con burla y dulzura al mismo tiempo.

—Ni estando casados dejas de llamarme así.

—Es que te queda tan lindo. — Imitando el tono burlón de Momoka.

—Dejémonos de juegos o llegaremos tarde a la reunión. — Se queja Soi Fong, volviendo a su faceta de capitana.

—Amaaaaaaargada. — Canta Momoka al mismo tiempo que deja en libertad a Hinamori y corre hacía la sala, volviendo a ignorar los reclamos de su tutora.

No tardaron en llegar a las puertas de la sala de reunión con Momoka al frente (y tratando de esquivar las insistencias de Soi Fong) y vieron que ahí estaban de pie tres capitanes más y los más reconocidos en el Gotei: Unohana, Kyouraku y Ukitake. A pesar de los años, ellos seguían igual: Unohana con su trenza hacia delante, Ukitake con su largo cabello blanco y reflejo de estar enfermo y Shunsui con su kimono rosa sobre el haori y el gorro de paja.

—Ah, ya llegaron los capitanes Hitsugaya y la capitana Soi Fong. — Exclama Shunsui con una sonrisa calmada.

—Y Momoka-chan. — Agregó Unohana con una sonrisa, complacida de verla tan alegre y energética como siempre.

—Ten una paleta. — Muy sonriente, Ukitake se inclina para estar al nivel de la chica y le entrega una paleta color rojo.

Las mejillas de Momoka arden en rojo y sus ojos se iluminan de la felicidad. ¡Como amaba al tío Ukitake! Se lo arrebata de un movimiento rápido y se lo lleva a la boca muy contenta, disfrutando el sabor como un pirata saborea el tesoro.

—Gracias tío Ukitake. — Agradece manteniendo el dulce en su boca.

Se oyen pasos, señal de que llegaban el resto de los capitanes. El primero en dejarse ver fue Zaraki Kenpachi, había dejado los cascabeles en el pelo y este lo tenía más largo todavía, dándole ahora más un aspecto de rock que punk. Byakuya venía detrás de él, su cabello largo y negro meciéndose con mayor facilidad con sus pasos como si fuese algo natural en los Kuchiki y sin aquellas cosas en el pelo que lo reconocían como noble y con su haori con un diseño personal en el cuello. Y por último, venía Hisagi, ascendido a Capitán un año después de la guerra de invierno y manteniendo su misma apariencia a pesar de que el tiempo avanzaba.

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente antes de que Momoka planeara lanzarse entre Kenpachi o Byakuya, quienes también eran sus juguetes, y todos vieron que adentro ya estaba Yamamoto con Mayuri y el teniente Kira, reemplazando a Renji durante su ausencia.

—Abuelo Yamamoto, no hay problema que yo escuche la reunión también, ¿Verdad?... ¡Gracias! — Agradece sin esperar siquiera una respuesta.

—¡Momoka-sama!

—Déjala Soi Fong, ella está aquí en nombre de los Shihouin, es parte de su deber. — Dijo Yamamoto totalmente despreocupado de que Momoka se haya sentado sobre el respaldo de su silla o que ella le estuviese sacando la lengua a Soi Fong.

—Vaya con esta mocosa. — Suelta Mayuri sin arrepentimiento y con ojos clavados en Momoka con puro enojo ya que veía a su idiota padre en ella.

—¡Te oí, científico de baratijas!

—¡¿Científico de baratijas?! — Oh, como quería disecar a aquella niña o arrancarle la lengua.

—Tú eres _nada_ al lado de mi papá. — Y le saca la lengua.

—¿Cómo es que Momoka-san puede hablar con tanta ligereza? — Pregunta Kira entre preocupado y asustado.

—¿Te debo recordar quiénes son sus padres? — Le responde Hisagi como si fuese algo de lo más obvio.

Con dos golpes del bastón de Yamamoto fue suficiente para traer el silencio y que las puertas se cierren solas. Todos los capitanes estaban en sus posiciones, esperando a que el capitán comandante hable.

—Mayuri. — Fue todo lo que el hombre mayor dijo.

Tratando de dejar de lado el deseo que acabar con la pequeña estirpe Urahara, Mayuri se concentra para decir algo importante.

—Urahara Kisuke… — Podía sentir que la niña sonreía, burlándose de él nuevamente. —, ha informado que Kuchiki Tsukishiro, Aizawa Risa, Fukuoka Koshi, Kurosaki Ikary, los gemelos Quincy y Sado Bunny han entrado a Garganta hace una hora con Shihouin Yoruichi. Se calcula que estarán allá en treinta minutos.

Hubo un corto silencio interrumpido por Momoka.

—Como siempre, mamá se lleva lo más divertido.

* * *

><p>La habitación era enorme y con paredes pintadas de blanco, pero lo único que había en ese cuarto era una mesa rectangular enorme y unas cuantas sillas hechas de plata. Allí había con exactitud diez personas: tres mujeres y siete hombres. Entre las mujeres, había una peliverde, una rubia bajita y una pelinegra con mirada aburrida. Entre los hombres habían dos rubios, un peliazul, un pelinegro, un calvo, un peli plateado y un pelinaranja.<p>

—Ahora que la barrera de Urahara está rota, ellos pueden volver a salir de Hueco Mundo. — Dice uno de los rubios, lo llevaba corto y tenía una dentadura _fantástica_.

—¡No digas algo que ya sabemos _pelón_! — Grita la chica rubia y bajita con una mirada asesina que no le causo nada de miedo a ninguno de sus oyentes.

—Hiyori, cierra la boca que no va a ayudar en nada tu grito chillón. — Se quejo el hombre de cabello platinado y con pollera deportiva sin mangas, mostrando los músculos.

—Kensei es tontito, pero en esta ocasión tiene la razón.

—Cierra la boca Mashiro. — El tal Kensei no le gustaba para nada el comentario de la chica de cabello verde y que hacia berrinches como una niña de cuatro años.

—Volvamos al asunto de Rikuto y que puede volver a usar Garganta. — Pide otra mujer de pelo negro, tenía dos trenzas y gafas protegiendo sus ojos. Leía lo que parecía ser un manga porno.

—Ya no tenemos la ventaja de dejarlo encerrado en Hueco Mundo para que no escape a otros mundos. — Dijo un hombre de larga cabellera rubia que es conocido como Rose.

—Lo que él quiere no es huir, es conseguir el tambor. — Dijo Love, un hombre de aspecto africano con ropas de gimnasia y sandalias como vestimenta.

—Y planeó usar a la bella de Orihime-chan para ello, bastardo. — Se queja el dientón que se llama Shinji y sin importarle llamar bella a la mujer con su novio presente.

—Deja de comportarte como un idiota. — Le regaña Lisa todavía sin despegar sus ojos del manga porno.

—Debemos apresurarnos y acabar con esto de una vez. — Dijo un pelinaranja que estaba sentado en la cabeza de la mesa. — Lo mejor será pedir al Gotei más ayuda. no puedo permitir que se dé el lujo de volver a Karakura y lastime a la gente.

—¡Problemas! ¡Problemas urgentes!

la reunión termina interrumpida por nadie menos que Nelliel. Estaba en su forma adulta, pero gritaba igual de alarmada como si estuviera en su estado de niña.

—¿Qué pasa Nelliel? — Pregunta el pelinaranja temiéndose lo peor o su amiga no estaría en ese estado.

—Garganta se ha abierto y han entrado intrusos. El Gotei no ha dado aviso de visitantes, pero siento algunos Shinigamis y _Quincys_.

—¿Quincys? ¿En plural? — Pregunta Hacchi extrañado e interesado.

—Al parecer, fueron separados en varias direcciones. — Dijo Lisa viendo el techo para prestar más atención el entorno externo.

—Tienes razón. — Le apoya Hiyori con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo mejor es que vayamos a investigar a esos intrusos. — Decide el pelinaranja aun sin nombre poniéndose de pie. — Mashiro y Hiyori, ustedes dos quedense aquí y cuiden el lugar.

—¡¿Por qué debo quedarme aquí, pelón?!

—¡Porque alguien debe quedarse a cuidar el puto tambor y punto!

* * *

><p>Se supone que hoy debe presentarse a un examen de química y debe apresurarse en salir de la cama o llegara tarde y el viejo le pondrá un cero cerrado. El muy hijo de...<p>

—¿Por qué hace frío? — Se frota los ojos pensando que su mamá está de nuevo en la cocina preparando sus comidas que podrían ser un arma nuclear para el ejército militar. Abre los ojos y descubre que no estaba en su dormitorio. — ¡¿Qué?!

Estaba tendida de espaldas sobre la arena y con sus ropas originales de Shinigami. Los sucesos recientes se repiten en su cabeza: todos corrían por Garganta, lograron llegar a Hueco Mundo, pero algo que dijo el gato (y todavía no sale del shock de que un animal hablase o que estuviese casado con una persona humana), que definió como explosión de reiatsu les alerto que deberían mantenerse tomados de las manos o terminarían dispersos en diferentes rincones en un mundo desconocido. Pero no lo consiguieron a tiempo y ahora estaba sola. Mierda de lugar.

—Lo que hago por amor a mi madre. — Gruñe mientras se iba levantando y se sacude el polvo en la ropa. — ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Pedir direcciones?

Mira su entorno. Hueco Mundo es un desierto muerto y estaba de noche. No veía nada más que arena y plantas muertas. ¿Por qué un villano tan temido como Aizen preferiría establecer su base en una mierda de lugar? Trata de agudizar la vista con la esperanza de ver algo más que arena o planta muerta y puede jurar que a lo _leeeeejos _ve la punta de lo que parecía ser un palacio.

—Esa es la fortaleza de nuestros aliados. — Dijo una voz tan inesperada que Ikary se asusta y casi pega un grito.

—Y-Y-... ¡¿Yoruichi-neko?! — Tenía una mano en el pecho y sus ojos continuaban desorbitados.

—Ten más respeto conmigo, irrespetuosa.

—¡Ni que fuera a tratar a un gato como a un dios!

—_¡Hm!_ No hay duda que eres la hija de Ichigo. — Meneando la cola le da la espalda para ver aquella punta de palacio. — Siento los reiatsu de los demás. Iré a decirles que deben ir allá y tú harás lo mismo.

—Yoruichi-neko... — Ikary se muestra mitad ansiosa y mitad asustada. — ¿Ahí... encontraré a mi padre?

Yoruichi detiene sus pasos al oírla, comprendiendo por lo que estaba sintiendo. Nunca ha conocido a su padre... y hoy estaba realizando en su cabeza que lo conocería al fin. Mueve la cabeza en afirmación.

—Nos vemos adelante. — Y desaparece gracias a su gran velocidad.

* * *

><p>Normalmente un Quincy y un Shinigami no podían coexistir con sólo verse a los ojos. Se estarían dando insultos o desafíos de quién es más fuerte como Kurosaki Ichigo e Ishida Uryuu en el pasado.<p>

Pero...

—¿Podrías dejar de quejarte como si fueses el líder y vamos de una vez a ese castillo? — Pide Miryuu pacientemente (tenía a su hermano e Ikary como practica), pero iba a perderla en cualquier segundo si Koshi seguía siendo un idiota.

—Soy teniente, así que tengo derecho a mandar y recuerda que estamos en territorio de los Hollows.

Pero desafortunadamente las generaciones vienen igual.

—Y yo me la paso quejándome de mi padre y de mi hermano. — Suspira derrotada. — Escucha Koshi, tú eres un Shinigami y yo soy una Quincy, eso significa que no eres líder ni de tu trasero. Odio comportarme onda "El orgullo Quincy" como el resto de mi familia, pero hazme caso y vamos al castillo. No tenemos más alternativas al menos que quieras estar sentado como idiota todo el día.

—¿Y si es la base del enemigo? — Dijo tercamente. Pasó años estudiando y luchando para llegar a ser reconocido y que lo tomen en cuenta para el rango de teniente. ¿Y queda rebajado al nivel de un tonto ignorado por culpa de una mujer? ¿Una Quincy? — Estúpidos Quincys y sus orgullos.

Oh... ha cavado su tumba.

Miryuu no se enojaba, siempre estaba con sus sonrisas de oreja a oreja, pero todos sabían que era una sonrisa de diablo: _esto es una advertencia para que no me provoques o morirás_. Una sonrisa que dejaría orgullosa a la capitana Unohana. Mientras este así, el mundo puede respirar tranquilo otro día... hasta que la hagan enojar y todo se derrumba. Y lo que más le hacía enojar es que la igualen a su hermano o a su padre en esa estupidez del puto orgullo.

—¿Orgullo Quincy? — Su susurro era tan sombrío como un viento helado que erizó los bellos del Shinigami. — ¿Estás diciendo que yo tengo Orgullo Quincy?

—Yo... — Estaba tan asustado que no sabía que decir.

—¡Mi orgullo Quincy, mi trasero!

Olvidándose que estaban en el mismo equipo y con ojos llenos con sed de sangre, crea con su mano desnuda una flecha. Sin la necesidad de un arco. A gran velocidad ya estaba tan cerca de él que podía contarle con claridad las pestañas y él ver las leves pecas alrededor de los ojos de Miryuu... y con una flecha Quincy entre ambos.

—Ahora te quedas callado y me vas a escuchar con atención. ¿Oíste? Tengo una amiga que es un imán para los problemas y otra amiga que está aprendiendo a conocer su poder, así que estoy igual de preocupada que tú por tus colegas. Pero no pienso estar lloriqueando _territorio enemigo _cada cinco segundos, así que iremos a ese castillo o puedo ir sola luego de patearte el culo y dejarte a tu suerte. — La punta le hizo a Koshi una leve herida en el cuello y salió un poco de sangre. — ¿Qué decides, niño bonito? — Volviendo a sonreír, pero sin dejar la amenaza en el cuello.

_No te fíes, Miryuu da más miedo que un Arrancar_. Los pensamientos que tiene Tsukishiro sobre la adolescente Quincy en su corta estadía y que le había confesado íntimamente _ahora _tenían significado para Koshi. Él creía que su amigo le estaba tomando el pelo, imposible que un Quincy sea tan fuerte y temeroso. Esos ya no existían. Por eso fueron extintos. ¿Acaso esta mujer se volverá una amenaza en el futuro? ¿Debería reportárselo al capitán comandante?

—Aún no te oigo decir una respuesta. — Siseó Miryuu casi igual que una serpiente.

—Tienes razón, ambos estamos preocupados y yo dejo que eso nuble mi juicio. Deberíamos ir y echar un vistazo. Es mejor que nada.

—¿Ves que no es tan difícil? Solo se necesitaba motivación.

* * *

><p>—¡Que duele imbécil!<p>

Tsukishiro ignoraba los alaridos de Risa mientras curaba sus raspones ocasionados por el impacto de caer gran altura.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés curando con kido y me causes dolor? Eso explica por qué no eres ni un oficial.

—Calla y quédate quieta. — Tsukishiro no se perturbaba por las quejas de Risa. — Ya he terminado.

—En el escuadrón cuatro no tendrías futuro. — Dijo poniéndose de pie. — Es raro, no puedo sentir ningún reiatsu de los otros.

—Es una especie de seguridad: Separar al enemigo para dejarlos indefensos y atacarlos más rápido y fácil.

—¿Idea del enemigo o de Urahara?

—Del enemigo o Urahara nos habría advertido. — Se le veía preocupado mirando por todas partes, aún sabiendo que no hay nadie más alrededor. No hubo necesidad de Risa en preguntarle que le ocurría: Estaba preocupado por Ikary. La pobrecita novata con poderes privilegiados que de seguro debe estar sola y sin saber qué hacer. Mierda, se moría de celos. Sabía que Ikary no quería nada con Tsukishiro, pero eso no callaba su rabia y su deseo de que ella desaparezca. Había luchado tanto por él. ¿Y consigue esto?

—Andar como un llorica no vas a conseguir las cosas. Así que mueve tu culo y vámonos. — Sin esperarlo ya estaba dando los primeros pasos.

—¿Y tienes ya algún plan, _señorita teniente_?

De nuevo se estaba burlando de ella. Como castigo, le da una patada voladora en la cabeza y lo deja noqueado en el suelo.

—¡Eso fue un castigo de tu superior y burlarte! — Desahoga todas las frustraciones de su corazón roto. — Y para que te quede claro, allí está la fortaleza de nuestros aliados. — Señalando el mismo lugar que vio nuestros otros viajeros. — ¡Deja tu papel de Romeo por un segundo y vámonos! De seguro ellos encontrarán a _tu _Ikary y a los demás.

Era muy duro decir todo eso i sin siquiera permitirse que le piquen los ojos. Lo amaba demasiado. Y lo peor es que ahora Tsukishiro la miraba como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de su existencia. ¿Qué más patética no podía sentirse?

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba preocupado por Ikary?

Si podía sentirse más patética al parecer. ¿Qué acaso él estaba de coña? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso tan campante?

—¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?! — Lo vuelve a golpear, en el pecho, y lo hace retroceder un par de pasos solamente. — ¡Te conozco desde que eras un llorica meón! ¡Es obvio que conozca todas tus preocupaciones y gestos! ¡Oh, pero lo olvidaba! — Se golpea teatralmente la frente. — Kuchiki Tsukishiro es alguien tan importante y yo soy sólo la mierda que arruina tus zapatos carísimos. Es normal que te olvides de las personas inferiores.

Tsukishiro no dice nada al respecto y eso le molesta más que sus celos hacía Ikary: su cara de póker. Estaba cansándose de pelear por él y recibir esto.

—Lo siento. — Que haya dicho algo la sorprende, más si dijo algo que se considera un _tabú _para los Kuchiki: disculparse. Se lo queda mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta, esperando a que diga algo más. — Haz hecho tanto y yo... — Se interrumpe como si le costará hablar. — Debemos apurarnos. — Es obvio que decidió no seguir.

Desaparece usando el Shunpo. Risa aún se queda de pie bien quieta en el mismo lugar, luciendo como una tonta por lo aturdida que estaba. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder entre ellos?

* * *

><p>Bunny había creado una especie de serpiente gigante con la arena de Hueco Mundo y, de pie sobre la cabeza y con las manos en la frente como una visera, contemplaba las lejanías en búsqueda de alguien más o algo que los ayude.<p>

—¡No consigo ver ni a Ikary, ni a nadie más, sólo el palacio! — Grita mirando hacia abajo para que Konryuu la escuche. — Aparte de eso, sólo veo más y más arena.

—Entiendo. — Konryuu se sube los lentes y le pone atención a la serpiente de arena. — Es sorprendente lo rápido que has aprendido.

La serpiente se va enroscando para que su creadora este más abajo y pueda hablar mejor con él. Tenía una sonrisa alegre y las mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo por la vergüenza.

—Yoruichi-sensei es una gran maestra.

—Aún me parece extraño que un gato pueda ser profesor... o hablar... o casarse con un humano.

Bunny suelta una risita baja que llama la atención del Quincy.

—Te sorprenderías de quien es Yoruichi-sensei en realidad.

—¿Un gato de raza?

—Cerca. — Dijo una tercera voz.

Ambos miran al gato Yoruichi viéndolos con ojos serios como una madre a punto de regañar. Konryuu se había asustado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Asustado porque esa mirada le recuerda a su propia madre cuando se enoja. Y sorprendido porque el gato había sido tan sigiloso en rapidez y reiatsu para llegar tan cerca a ellos y no lo pudo sentir.

—Yoruichi-sensei. — Dijo Bunny contenta de verla y luego se que su amigo se quede callado tanto rato.

—Son los primeros que me encuentro luego de dejar a Ikary.

—¿Ikary está bien? — Pregunta el chico preocupado por su amiga a pesar que no lo demostraba.

—Sí, le he dicho que camine hacía la fortaleza y siento que los otros hacen lo mismo. Bien.

—¿Te refieres a ese palacio de allá?

—Sí, esa es la fortaleza en donde están Ichigo y los demás aliados.

—¿El padre de Ikary? — Pregunta Bunny con emoción.

—No te olvides de los Vizard. — Dijo su amigo sin muchas ganas.

—Vaya allá y serán recibidos por ellos... pero como ninguno viste de Shinigami, lo mejor es que les digan que vienen conmigo o los verán como sospechosos.

—¿Ni siquiera con las ropas Quincy de Konryuu?

—Son mitad Shinigami, así que la desconfianza puede ser grande. — Le explica el gato. — Así que no olviden decir que son amigos y que vienen conmigo.

—No soy amigo de Shinigamis o de Vizards.

—¡Konryuu!

—Eres igual a tu padre. — Yoruichi repite las mismas palabras que le dijo a Ikary minutos antes para luego desaparecer.

Bunny suspira casi como un resoplido y le comenta a Konryuu que si iban montados en la serpiente de arena, iban a llegar más rápido.

* * *

><p>No sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvo Ikary viajando con su velocidad Shunpo, pero estaba creyendo que no avanzaba, quizás por el agotamiento y ya se estaba cabreando. Se detiene... salvándose por los pelos de una daga que cayó frente a ella. Literalmente hablando porque unas hebras se desprendieron de su cabeza.<p>

—¡¿Pero qué...?! — Viendo por todos lados con una mano en la cabeza como si en realidad el ataque la deja calva. — ¡Mi pelo!

—No sabía que eras la clase de mujer que se preocupa por su apariencia. — Ikary reconocer la voz de inmediato: Luke. Y ahí estaba, de pie en pleno aire y con esa sonrisa de ganador que le provocaba la necesidad de golpearlo. — Pensar que habría conseguido atravesar tu lindo cráneo si no te habrías detenido.

—¡Hijo de puta! — Toma la empuñadura de su Zanpakutoh, sin sacarla todavía. — ¡¿Acaso planeabas cortarme la cabeza así como así?!

—Sí. — Dijo tranquilo. — Y luego se la llevaría a Kurosaki Ichigo como prueba a los que se meten con mi señor... pero me lo pones tan difícil.

—Eres un cabrón que ataca por la espalda.

—¿Cabrón? Hmmm… las mujeres me han dicho de todo, pero no cabrón... o hijo de puta.

—¿Debería sentirme halagada con eso?

—Especial. — Le corrige sin remordimiento alguno. ¿Estaba ligando con ella? — Y es toda una lástima que tenga que matarte.

Frunce el ceño. Esta de coña si cree que se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

—¿Quieres mi cabeza? — Desenfunda. — ¡Ven por ella!

Luke se ríe, pero no de ella, si no por ella. Era divertida, osada y no tenía miedo de él. Distinta a las mujeres que estaba acostumbrado. Le gustaba... pero debía seguir órdenes. También desenfunda y va descendiendo en picada para un ataque directo.

—¡Deslumbra… Tenshi no Yoru! — Su Zanpakutoh se transforme de inmediato en su gigantesco y pesado boomerang que la protege de la estocada justo a tiempo.

Usando su experiencia en sus peleas en las calles, aprovecha esa oportunidad para golpearlo en el abdomen bajo con una patada, dejándolo sin aire y luego lo golpea en la cara con el costado del boomerang como si en realidad sostuviese un bate de beisbol. Sonríe victoriosa al verlo de cuatro patas en el suelo y escupiendo sangre. Al fin pudo golpearlo y desahogarse.

—Nada mal para ser Shinigami unas semanas. — Elogia el Arrancar mientras se estaba levantando y se limpia la sangre que caía de la nuca y le tapaba la vista. — Veamos qué más puede hacer esta _gata en celo_. — Burlón.

A Ikary no le gusta la pequeña broma erótica y se enoja. De nuevo Luke va al ataque directo y ella prepara su boomerang.

—¡Kuroi Tsubasa! — Grita lanzando su Zanpakutoh.

Luke esquiva está vez el ataque con un salto y confiado, pero se olvida que los boomerangs siempre regresan y Tenshi no Yoru no es la excepción... o eso es lo que Ikary creyó. Luke se había girado al último minuto y con su propia Zanpakutoh y reiatsu, derriba el ataque y lo deja derrotado en el suelo.

—¡Tenshi no Yoru! — Grita Ikary preocupada. Después de pasar un tiempo con ella en el entrenamiento, le llego a tomar cariño. Es una extensión de ella después de todo.

Quería correr hacía Tenshi no Yoru para verla ilesa, pero el filo de la Zanpakutoh de Luke acercándose a su cuello a gran velocidad le recuerda que está peleando y retrocede para salvarse. Todo había pasado en un segundo e Ikary demuestra tener buenos reflejos. Desprotegida, usa de aquella velocidad para esquivar y defenderse. Quién iba a imaginar que sería beneficioso haber sido acosada años por aquellos idiotas tras su título de Reina de las Calles.

—Muy ágil, tan hermosa y fuerte... si no fuese por el destino, te haría mi amante. — De nuevo esa arrogancia ligona que ataca los nervios de Ikary.

—No estoy ni interesada, ni desesperada.

—Eso hiere mi corazón.

—No mientas, tu especie no tiene corazón. — Recordando que los Hollows tienen un _agujero _por falta de corazón.

—Cierto. — Ataca desde arriba, pero Ikary lo detiene con las dos manos desnudas en el filo sin importarle su propia sangre goteando. Luke aprovecha la cercanía para hacerle zancadilla y la hace tropezar y caer con los brazos extendidos a los lados. — Muere Kurosaki Ikary.

El primer ataque falla ya que Ikary se mueve a su costado derecho. Se mueve luego al costado izquierdo para salvarse de un segundo ataque y en esa posición su costilla descansa sobre algo que llama la atención de Ikary y le puede salvar la vida.

Seguro de que la tercera es la vencida, Luke ataca con todo, pero esta vez es detenido por su propia daga que usó momentos antes y que ahora está en manos de Ikary. Puede que no sea larga, pero la protegía bien como escudo y desviaba el filo a un par de centímetros de su cuello mientras continuaba descendiendo el arma junto con su amo, quien termina de rodillas entre las caderas de Ikary sin dejar de sostener su espada o sonreír lascivamente.

—Personalmente prefiero hacer _otras actividades _con mi Zanpakutoh.

Las mejillas de Ikary arden por el doble significado de sus palabras a pesar de la situación. Desgraciado pervertido.

—Y tú te estás olvidando de algo.

Sus rostros estaban cerca que podía ver los ojos de Luke más claros y algunas pecas. Confiesa en su mente que es apuesto, pero es un dolor en el culo y debe morir por eso. En cambio, él podía captar las abundantes pestañas de Ikary bien largas y un lunar pequeño y bien oculto en el parpado derecho. Siempre pensó que sus ojos eran bellos e irresistibles que le daba una verdadera pena la idea de matarla, no quería que esos ojos se apaguen, pero debe complacer las órdenes de su señor.

—¿Y eso que sería, _mi vida_?

Ikary sonríe a pesar del estúpido apodo que se merecía un puñetazo.

—Que soy la hija de mi madre.

Luke abre sus ojos como platos al captar de inmediato el mensaje, pero igualmente fue tarde y fue impulsado lejos gracias al Santen Kesshun, el escudo mágico.

—¡Koten Zanshun! — Otra punta de su estrella del collar desaparece y el ataque anaranjado va con todo hacia Luke.

El Arrancar no logra esquivarlo a tiempo y no sólo le deja el abdomen gravemente herido, también le corta el brazo izquierdo.

En ese instante, Ikary había recuperado a Tenshi no Yoru y se pone en posición de defensa, lista si volvía a atacar a pesar de tener un brazo menos.

Pero Luke seguía en el suelo con la vista en el cielo nocturno. Meditando. Kurosaki Ikary es un estorbo en el camino de su maestro si seguía creciendo así de fuerte como luchadora. Como sus padres.

_Debe morir._

Con la boca abierta, Ikary retrocede varios pasos por el potente reiatsu que sale de Luke mientras se iba levantando tan tranquilo como si las heridas no le hayan causado ningún rasguño... o una pérdida masiva de sangre por el brazo cortado. Su mirada también cambia, no eran las del chico mujeriego, eran las de un animal a punto de matar y desmembrar a su presa con los colmillos. Con la Zanpakutoh en la mano que le quedaba, prepara una pose curiosa para la chica.

—Descuartiza... ¡Jag-...!

No termina su canto para liberar su Zanpakutoh a causa de una energía poderosa y oscura que lo golpea directamente y lo manda lejos y cae varios metros inconsciente.

Perpleja por todo eso que paso tan rápido, se queda congelada en su posición anterior, preguntándose qué mierda pasó. Hace un segundo Luke le estaba transmitiendo miedo y al otro es sacudido como un saco de box antes siquiera de terminar de hablar.

—Getsuga Tenshou.

Esa voz la sacude y reacciona en estar de nuevo en alerta, pero no dura mucho al ver quién es, quedándose con la boca abierta y Tenshi no Yoru se le cae al suelo.

Se ve mayor que en las fotografías, cosa normal si tenía el aspecto de un joven de diecisiete o dieciocho años y este hombre que está aquí no aparentaba eso, se ve más maduro y atractivo que un modelo. Su cabello naranja estilo punk le llegaba por debajo del cuello y ligeramente más liso. Sus ojos marrones estaban más... llenos de experiencia y serios que en las fotografías que hay en casa y en estos momentos se notaba confuso, incluso tenía el ceño fruncido. De seguro no la reconocía, normal si ni siquiera la vio el día que nació. Tenía un pequeño rastro de barba de cuatro o cinco días como su abuelo cuando no se afeita. Llevaba su traje de Shinigami común como el resto y su Zanpakutoh negra estaba en la mano. Tenía un aspecto curioso, como un cuchillo gigante sin el mango.

—Eso lo dejará fuera de combate por un rato. — Aún se le veía un poco confuso de ver a alguien por primera vez, pero con la extrañeza de que debería conocerla. — Deberíamos apresurarnos para que te atiendan.

Ikary seguía callada e inmóvil. Perdida en esos ojos marrones y se recuerda a sí misma de niña, frente a las fotos de sus padres en el colegio con su pato de peluche entre sus brazos y preguntándose una y otra vez dónde estaba su padre mientras se memorizaba cada detalle.

—Tú... ¿Otosan? — Se oyó esperanzada de que no sea un sueño.

Kurosaki Ichigo abre los ojos perplejos, comprendiendo ahora por qué sentía esa familiaridad con alguien que nunca había visto (aunque tampoco fue bendecido con la habilidad de recordar personas).

—¿Ikary? — Dijo con la foto de una niña con el peluche de un pato grabado en la mente.

* * *

><p>Uno de los momentos mas esperados lo he cumplido! Al fin! XD<p> 


	12. 11: El peligro bajo llave

**DICLAIMER**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo. Lo que es mío es la trama y la nueva generación de aventureros

**Capitulo 11: El Peligro bajo llave.**

Ikary no se ha movido. Ni siquiera sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Inmune igual a una piedra, lo contempla preguntándose si es real su aparición o un producto de su imaginación. Se nota a leguas que él se siente igual, incluso para ser una chica despistada, y eso no le ayuda mucho.

Ichigo sabe que actúa como un idiota y eso no ayuda, pero no pueden juzgarlo mal. Tiene a su hija frente a él, viva y en carne y hueso. No una fotografía o una imagen de televisión. Tiene solo dos fotos en su poder: una en que está recién nacida y otra en que se gradúa de primaria. No tiene nada actual de ella y por eso se ha tomado el tiempo de inspeccionarla. Físicamente se parece bastante a Orihime y se pregunta si tiene ya varios pretendientes, pero también ve herencia propia en el color de cabello o el indudable ceño fruncido de los Kurosaki.

Y de pronto, Ikary lo golpea.

Fue un golpe directo a su quijada. Tan perdido estaba en la sorpresa que su hija lo atrapó con la guardia baja. Rueda en el suelo en quejidos de dolor y termina enterrado en la arena de la cabeza.

_No hay duda que tiene mi ADN_, piensa adolorido.

—Tú… —Escucha al momento que saca la cabeza a la superficie. — ¡Maldito hijo de puta que abandona su familia!

El cuerpo de Ikary tiembla de rabia. Tantos años conteniendo la rabia y anhelando matarlo al fin están saliendo a brote. Sus mejillas están rojas como también sus ojos llenos de irá por todos esos momentos desde pequeña que lloró por la ausencia de un padre, que espero en la ventana de su pieza y en la puerta que él se aparezca caminando despreocupado por la calle y prometiéndole no volver a irse, aquellos bailes de padre-hija que se moría por asistir y le hacía creer a los demás que es patético ese evento para no mostrarse como una fracasada y, lo que más le ha hecho odiar, a su madre llorar.

—¡Eres lo peor, nos dejaste, te odio! — ¿Por qué quiere llorar? Ya ha llorado demasiado desde que era una niña que se aferraba a su pato de peluche. ¿Qué no puede ser más patética? —Dios... te he odiado por tanto tiempo. — Murmura con las dos manos atrapadas en su cuero cabelludo.

Ichigo no contradice ni se defiende. Él sabe muy bien que podría pasar esto. Nadie quiere ser un hijo abandonado.

Se acerca dándole espacio también. Ikary levanta la vista, se ve enojada, perdida y confusa. Así que Ichigo hace lo que siempre quiso hacer, con o sin su permiso: la abraza. Ella no responde ni se mueve, pero a Ichigo no le importa. Su hija está frente suyo, viva y con un gran gancho que lo hace sentir orgulloso.

—No creas que voy a dejar de odiarte. — Le reprocha en tono neutral.

—Sería estúpido que lo hicieras.

Entonces Ichigo se da cuenta al fin de dos realidades.

Ikary lleva puesto el uniforme de los Shinigami.

Ikary está en el sanguinario maldito de Hueco Mundo.

—¡¿QUE MIERDAS HACES AQUI CON ESA ROPA?!"

Parece que es cierto cuando le decían que saco lo despistado de su papá.

—¡No tienes derecho alguno de mi vida, así que es asunto mío! — Le reprocha dándole un empujón para que se aparte. —Decidí ser Shinigami y sacar tu trasero de aquí.

Ichigo se sorprende. No sabe que responder a eso. No se esperaba que Ikary viniera aquí a devolverlo a Karakura. Pero ella es hija de Orihime también y eso casi lo hace sonreír. Es peligroso permitir que ella esté aquí con los Hollow y Arrancar.

—Yoruichi-san dijo que allí era su escondite club contra los malos, ¿no? — Dice señalando lo que quedaba de Las Noches. —De seguro mis amigos ya están ahí esperando, así que debemos acelerar.

—Ikary, yo no puedo irme sin asegurarme que Rikuto esté muerto, así que apreció tu gesto. Regresa a Karakura y permanece a salvo por favor.

—No. — Directa y terca como todo un Kurosaki. Se cruza de brazos. —No te estoy preguntando lo que quieres, te llevo conmigo aunque sea a la rastra y a palos. — Ichigo la mira perplejo. —Si quieres que me vaya, entonces cruza tú primero el portal.

A pesar del gen Kurosaki que la hace terca, Ichigo ve la determinación de Orihime en los ojos de su hija.

* * *

><p>—Una Quincy en Hueco Mundo, ¿Quién lo diría? — Miryuu literalmente mira al cielo porque de ahí proviene la voz. — Y es bastante bonita.<p>

Ella abre la boca de asombro de ver a un hombre en el cielo… ¡Y de patas arriba! Jamás se espero algo así en Hueco Mundo. No lleva ningún agujero o mascara que lo delate como Arrancar. ¿Será un Shinigami? Pero no lleva el uniforme negro. En cambio viste pantalones como los de su papá y abuelo pero de segunda mano, camisa y corbata barata que ya tiene sus años y una boina que le protege el pelo rubio. Koshi parece conocerlo porque se pone en defensa y delante de ella, de seguro para protegerla. ¿Acaso tiene pintada en la cara ser una princesa Disney para necesitar guardaespaldas?

—Eres un Vizard, ¿no?

¿Vizard? Rápido busca en la memoria las clases de su papá y recuerda que el doctor le dijo sobre ellos: Shinigamis que consiguieron poderes de Hollow.

—¿Quién pregunta?

—Fukuoka Koshi, teniente del noveno escuadrón. — Shinji no luce sorprendido ni admirado. — Urahara Kisuke nos abrió un portal.

Escuchar el nombre del rubio sombrerero capta la atención de Hirako.

—Kisuke, ¿eh?

—Disculpen los dos… — Miryuu empuja a Koshi para apartarlo. No necesita una pared cargada de testosterona. — Mi nombre es Ishida Miryuu, usted conoce a mi padre… nuestro grupo se disperso pero yo vengo con Ikary. Mi amiga es hija de un Shinigami que se encuentra aquí.

Esa información está mucho mejor. Shinji desaparece de la vista un segundo y al otro está de pie frente a la Quincy. Miryuu consigue satisfactoriamente no retroceder a pesar que su cuerpo no quería más que huir.

—¿Hablas de Kurosaki Ikary?

—Esa misma… ¿Debo llamarlo señor Vizard?

—Oh no, mi nombre es Hirako Shinji. — Y con galantería le besa a mano. — Permítame el placer de escoltarla y a su acompañante a mi humilde hogar.

Miryuu no puede evitar soltar una risilla con tanta distinción de la nobleza que de seguro sus padres se llenarían de orgullo. Le parece divertido aquel hombre bastante encantador y simpático. Koshi, por otra parte, se siente mosqueado y no sabe por qué. A lo mejor es por no parecerle justo que ella se muestre amable con el Vizard y con él estuvo dándole la lata desde que llegaron.

Entonces Miryuu abre los ojos sorprendida por la llegada de otro sujeto que mira con mala cara al rubio. Tiene el pelo corto, platinado y en un estilo que no sabe definir si militar o roquero. Lleva pantalones holgados y una simple remera deportiva sin mangas.

No sabe su nombre pero está claro que es todo un Adonis.

—Hola Kensei. — Shinji saluda a su colega al mismo tiempo que se gira para verlo a la cara.

—Te dejo solo tres minutos y ya estas ligando, idiota. — Le reprocha al mismo tiempo que lo jala de la camisa.

Miryuu sospecha que debe ser otro Vizard colega del papá de Ikary. Iba a presentarse pero un reiatsu la altera de preocupación.

—¿Konryuu?

* * *

><p>Konryuu y Bunny cayeron bruscamente, salpicando la arena. La serpiente de arena que los transportaba de desvanece en llamas.<p>

Escuchan una risa femenina y entre las flamas aparece un Arrancar femenino de ojos rojos como la sangre y cabello color ceniza. Viste el conjunto blanco: pantalones y una musculosa con la chaqueta desabrochada encima. Sus orejas son de huesos, lo que la declara como parte de la raza Hollow.

—Parece que a Hueco Mundo han llegado pajarillos perdidos. — Canturrea.

El Quincy ayuda a su amiga a levantarse sin prestarle atención ni cuidado al adversario. Bunny tiene unas quemaduras en la pierna derecha a causa del fuego enemigo pero aun se puede mantener en pie, así que asegura a cada instante que se encuentra perfectamente.

—¡¿Me están ignorando?!

—Para nada. — Dijo Konryuu con la arrogancia de los Quincy. — Yo no ignoro a los que atacan a mis amigos… aun si es basura.

—Konryuu. — Bunny le regaña en un tono bajo pero firme. No saben que tan peligrosa puede ser la adversaria. Porque primero que nada es mujer. Y a las mujeres no les gusta ser ignoradas ni tratadas así.

La mujer Arrancar le crece una vena en la frente y murmura algo de mocosos malcriados. Activa su reiatsu y flamas de fuego salen de sus manos al mismo tiempo que humo sale de su boca.

Con un grito de rabia, la Arrancar lanza las flamas directo a ellos. Konryuu agarra a Bunny de los brazos para llevarla con el Hirenkyaku (Shunpo para los Shinigamis). Apenas pararon, la mujer se les apareció por detrás y los atacó con fuego que sale de su boca. Bunny crea una barrera de agua al mismo tiempo que el Quincy la abraza para protegerla del impacto. Se salvaron de morir pero igualmente recibieron un golpe que los hace caer rodando, creando una cortina de arena.

—Eso les enseñará lo que es el respeto.

Algo brilla entre la barrera de arena y queda congelada de la sorpresa al ver fuego traicionándola. Logra salir de su aturdimiento a tiempo para esquivarlo.

La cortina de arena desaparece gracias al calor y la Arrancar ve a Bunny con fuego en una mano y agua en la otra. Una humana que puede controlar los elementos es imposible.

Al lado de ella, Konryuu sacó su arco y crea la flecha azul de Quincy. Los dos están preparados para atacar en cualquier segundo.

—Hm, al parecer tienen sus propios trucos. — Y emprende vuelo igual a un ave. — Se han ganado el derecho de saber mi nombre: Cuca Lugerica.

—Mucho gusto. — Dijo Konryuu al momento que dispara.

Cuca lo esquiva volando a su izquierda y contraataca el fuego con el propio. Entonces se da cuenta que el Quincy ya no está al lado de la humana.

Está detrás de ella a punto de disparar.

Konryuu dispara pero Cuca lo esquiva justo a tiempo pero igual recibió un corte en el brazo.

—Realmente son buenos.

—¡Cuca! — Se aparece otro Arrancar que la toma del brazo sano.

—¿Luke? ¿Qué te paso? — Preocupada de verlo herido.

—Se acabó el juego, vámonos. — Y desaparece junto con ella antes de que le reproche.

Bunny anda perpleja mientras su compañero regresa a su lado.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Estoy bien Konryuu. — Satisfecha consigo misma de la pelea. — No lo he hecho mal para mi primer combate oficial.

—Al parecer Yoruichi-san es un buen maestro.

—¿Son ustedes los que llegaron de Garganta?

Otros sujetos se aparecen, pero ellos visten con ropas humanas.

Un hombre y una mujer. El hombre parece el típico profesor de gimnasia con aquel sucio buzo de color verde y la mujer parece haber salido de una revista porno por llevar un uniforme algo corto para su talla.

—¡Vizards! — Exclama Konryuu recordando las historias de su padre.

—No tienen pinta de ser aliados de Rikuto. — Murmura el negro del buzo. — Bueno, un Quincy jamás seria aliado de un Hollow.

—¿Pero la humana? — Habla la mujer.

—No la toquen. — Amenaza el chico.

—¡Esperen! — Bunny se interpone. Si esos dos son enemigos de Rikuto, deben estar con el padre de Ikary. — Venimos con Yoruichi-san e Ikary, la hija de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Eso llama la atención de los Vizards al bajar la guardia. Se ven incrédulos.

¿La hija de Ichigo está aquí?

* * *

><p>Risa odia las arañas.<p>

Por lo que chilla y ataca a una Arrancar con patas de araña antes de darle siquiera la oportunidad de hablar.

—Que eso le enseñe a no aparecerse de la nada. — Maldice sonrojada de rabia.

—¿La mataste? — Tsukishiro se lo pregunta más a sí mismo que a su compañera.

—Más le vale.

Pero no. entre el caos resurge y muy molesta. Si la miras solo de la cintura para abajo, ves solamente a una bellísima mujer con la piel blanquecina, cabello negro, ojos dorados y sin ninguna prenda que tape su piel. Desde abajo, la cosa cambia, en vez de piernas, tiene ocho patas esqueléticas de araña.

—¡Maldita Shinigami desgraciada! — Grita.

—Odio las arañas, no es nada personal.

—De verdad voy a destruirte y lo disfrutaré con ganas.

En una de sus patas sale un ejército de arañas que aumenta de tamaño por tres. Son más grandes que su propia progenitora.

Risa vuelve a gritar por la fobia y al mismo tiempo esquiva con Shunpo. Libera su Zanpakutoh y ataca con su ventisca de nieve, congelando una gran cantidad. Por suerte, Tsukishiro igual atacó. Las hojas otoñales le dan color a Hueco Mundo antes que el fuego consiga feos chillidos de las arañas restantes.

—Vas a necesitar más que eso para derrotar a una teniente y a su peón. — Exclama Risa bastante segura de sí misma.

—¿Peón? — Tsukishiro no es feliz con su apodo.

—Calla que la del rango superior aquí soy yo.

La mujer araña sonríe de forma traviesa.

—Vaya, son tan lindos ustedes dos con todo el amor que desprenden.

Risa y Tsukishiro se ruborizan y humo salen de sus orejas.

—Q-Q-… ¿Quién amaría a este mimado de corazón frío? — Grita mientras señala al acusado.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿Por qué debería gustarme una pobre con cabeza hueca y desesperada?

La mujer no hace más que reírse y entre la risa su cara se descompone. El reiatsu maligno la rodea mientras sus dientes se vuelven colmillos, sus mejillas se quiebran para ampliar más su sonrisa maligna.

—Mi nombre es Nepomucena Trigida.

Y alza sus manos que se convirtieron en otras patas de araña que le sale un extraño flujo transparente.

Los Shinigamis se prepararon por cualquier cosa que ella provoque.

Una mano se apoya en la mano de Nepomucena para detenerla.

Es Luke. Los Shinigamis lo reconocieron, el mismo que atacó en el centro comercial. Notan que en la otra mano lleva agarrada a otra Arrancar.

—¿Luke? — Nepomucena no se lo esperaba ver, especialmente herido.

—Nos vamos. — Y sin esperar respuesta, los tres desaparecen.

Risa y Tsukishiro tardan en asimilar que están solos de nuevo.

—¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? — Risa, perpleja, rompe el silencio incómodo.

—Ni idea… pero ya lo veremos luego. Debemos reunirnos con los demás y encontrar a Kurosaki Ichigo.

—¿Qué quieren de Ichigo?

Ahora están frente a ellos otro Arrancar acompañada de un hombre vestido de traje de ópera y largo pelo rubio. La mujer tiene el pelo verde claro y largo y viste como el enemigo.

—¿Un Vizard con un Arrancar? — Risa no se puede creer el extraño par disparejo.

Tsukishiro se puso delante de ella con su Zanpakutoh listo en caso que esos dos ataquen y Risa se ruboriza un segundo por aquel gesto de protección, aun cuando no lo necesita.

—Si buscan a Ichigo, deben ser enemigos. — Se queja la Arrancar.

—Espera Nelliel. — El Vizard le toma la mano que agarra su espada para detenerla. — Míralos, llevan el uniforme de los Shinigamis.

—Llegamos aquí con ayuda de Urahara Kisuke. — Dijo Risa sacando su insignia. — Soy Aizawa Risa, teniente del sexto escuadrón.

—Kuchiki Tsukishiro del quinto escuadrón. Venimos a ver a Kurosaki Ichigo.

—¿Por qué? — Nelliel no baja la guardia por su lealtad e instinto de protección hacía Ichigo.

—Porque venimos con Kurosaki Ikary, su hija.

Eso es suficiente para ellos porque quedaron mudos e incrédulos.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué todo el mundo me miran como si fuera uno de los experimentos de ciencias de Konryuu?<p>

—Tu padre debe ser muy importante y reconocido para todos si te miran como la nueva Mesías. — Comenta Miryuu bastante divertida.

—¡Eso no alienta mucho!

—Me preocupa que Tsukishiro y los demás aun no lleguen. — Murmura Koshi.

—Tsukishiro se puede ir a la mierda. — Confiesa Ikary ya alterada que los habitantes de allí no paren de mirarla. — Sólo me preocupa Bunny, ella es la única normal e inocente del grupo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que nuestra Bunny nunca se ha metido en problemas ni peleas. — Dijo Miryuu sin dejar de sonreír como cualquier otro día normal en casa. — No está acostumbrada y aún así vino por Ikary.

Ahora entiende. Ikary está preocupada y esa actitud es su forma de demostrarlo. Le recuerda a Tsukishiro. Y a eso se le suma que está conociendo a su padre por primera vez.

—Se parece más a Orihime. — Dijo Hacchi observando a Ikary de lejos con sus compañeros.

—Pero tiene el genio de Ichigo. — Sigue Shinji.

—Cierto, ya ha dicho veinte obscenidades desde que llego. — Comenta Mashiro.

—Hasta pone el mismo ceño. — Dijo Hiyori.

—Y la misma postura de maleante. — Agrega Kensei.

—Tú también pones esa pose, Kensei. — Le recuerda Shinji.

—¿Huh?

—Pero si es hija de Ichigo y Orihime, ¿Qué tan fuerte será? — Hacchi se frota el mentón pensativo y preocupado. — Recuerden que la Sociedad de las Almas estaban asustados de lo que ella se convertiría.

—Pero Urahara estuvo supervisando el embarazo de Orihime y aseguró a la Central 46 y al mismo Yamamoto que Ikary-chan no iba a heredar los poderes de Hollow gracias a los poderes que heredó de Orihime. — Comenta Shinji.

Todos la vuelven a mirar al mismo tiempo.

—En serio, si ellos continúan viéndome así, me los voy a cargar. — Ikary ya está perdiendo la paciencia.

—Me disculpo por ellos, sólo están curiosos. — Ichigo se presenta luego de haber hablado con Yoruichi (o más bien discutir con ella del por qué dejaron a su hija viajar a Hueco Mundo). — Hubieron… _conmociones_ cuando se supo que Orihime y yo íbamos a ser padres.

—¿Conmoción? — Preguntaron tanto ella como Koshi.

En cambio Miryuu si lo entendió, por eso refleja seriedad y agarra la mano de su amiga como si fuera a desaparecer frente a sus ojos a cualquier descuido.

—¿Miryuu? — Extrañada.

La Quincy se esfuerza por sonreír con naturalidad y consigue engañarla. — Siento los reiatsu de Konryuu y Bunny. — Y distraerla también.

—¡¿Dónde?!

Y a lo lejos los ve. Bunny y Konryuu iban al medio entre dos sujetos que de seguro también son Vizard. Ninguna de las dos espera más y corren hacía ellos muy aliviadas e ignorando los Vizard recién llegados.

En un abrazo ansioso, el grupo de amigos de la infancia se reúne de nuevo.

E Ikary nota entonces las heridas de Bunny y empieza a gritar.

—¡¿Por qué estás herida?! ¡¿Quién te lastimo?! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡¿Y por qué dejaste que la lastimaran?! — Viendo ahora a Konryuu. — ¡También debería matarte! ¡Pero estás herido también!

—¡¿Dónde?! — Miryuu no ve nada en su hermano.

Pero Ikary, al estar en tantas peleas callejeras y recibir varios golpes, nada se le escapa. — Aquí, en la espalda, se le nota por como cojea. — Y le toca la espalda baja, cerca del trasero, y lo oyen quejarse.

—Me siento violado. — Se queja el chico.

—Cállate que los voy a curar a los dos. — Retrocede unos pasos y extiende las manos. — ¡Souten Kisshun!

Las dos puntas de su estrella brillan y desaparecen. Sus amigos son rodeados por el campo naranja y no tardan en estar como nuevos. Ikary se siente satisfecha del avance de sus poderes a comparación del ataque del Rikuto.

—Gracias Ikary.

—¿Aun no llegan Tsukishiro y Aisawa-san? — Pregunta Konryuu viendo su entorno.

—No, pero Tsukishiro se puede ir a la mierda.

—Sigue enojada con él por mentirle con el asunto de su padre y ocultarle información. — Les informa Miryuu a los llegados.

—Cierto. — Bunny mira por todas partes hasta encontrar a Ichigo. — Es más apuesto que en las fotografías.

—También la misma cara de tonto.

—Konryuu. — Reprocha su gemela.

—¿Qué? Son palabras de nuestro padre.

—¿Y ya has hablado con él? — Bunny se ve más ansiosa que la propia hija.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¡Ikary! — Reprocha. — Ya sabes, una conversación padre e hija.

—¡Ahh! — Se rasca la cabeza. — Lo golpee y le dije que se venga a Karakura conmigo o no me voy a ningún lado.

—¿De verdad? ¿_Sólo eso_? — Decepcionada.

—¿Y qué más quieres de una adolescente abandonada por su padre para derrotar malos salidos de un manicomio?

—Y conociendo al tío Isshin, lo que Ikary compartió con Ichigo-san es lo más normal para los Kurosaki. — Konryuu se sube los lentes.

—Buen punto hermano.

Los dos Vizard que recién llegaron con Bunny y Konryuu sospecharon de Ikary por el color de pelo y apariencia pero al verla usar sus poderes de curación, fue oficial para ellos que ella es la hija de Ichigo y Orihime.

Y al parecer, la Sociedad de las Almas decidió dejarla vivir y crecer.

—Vamos— Dijo la del uniforme. —, es hora de comer. Ya llegaran los otros.

—¿Y tú eres…? — Ikary se pone delante de sus amigos por instinto. Como aun no conoce a los aliados de su padre, no se fía de ellos.

—Soy Yadoumaru Lisa y él es Aikawa Love. — Indiferente.

—Mucho gusto, hijos de los _Ryokas_.

Ikary se pregunta si alguien le ha dicho a Lisa que viste como una actriz porno.

Entonces se da cuenta que sus ojos buscaron a su padre una vez más. Entiende que tenga esa necesidad al no tenerlo en sus dieciséis años de vida (bueno, quince años con once meses si quieren tecnicismos) de verlo en su ambiente natural hasta acostumbrarse a su presencia, a que sea parte de su vida ahora que se conocen y satisfacer esa curiosidad por saber de él. Pero es difícil. No sabe cómo actuar en frente de su padre si está resentida, quiere golpearlo y herirle con palabras crueles para que se sienta culpable y tenga una idea del daño que le hizo.

De seguro seria menos complicado si fuera más soñadora como Bunny… o solo fuese un chico. A ellos todo les da lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Al rato llegaron los que faltaban y la cena no se hizo de rogar.<p>

Ikary comía en una mesa con sus tres amigos leales de toda la vida mientras Tsukishiro, Risa y Koshi conversaban con los otros. De seguro se intercambian información de la situación actual de la guerra.

—No puedes estar enojada con Tsukishiro toda la vida.

—Si puedo Bunny, sólo obsérvame. — Apuntándola con el tenedor.

—¡Ikary! — Nelliel se acerca con más comida. Desde que llegó al refugio y la identifico, se le ha pegado igual a su madre cuando regresa del trabajo. — ¿Quieren tú y tus amigos repetir?

—Por favor. — Dijeron todos. — Y algo para beber también.

Entonces Ikary toma este momento como su oportunidad.

—Nelliel-san… ¿El Tambor en verdad es tan peligroso?

—¡Sí! Yo lo vi cuando llegó esa cosa a Hueco Mundo con Ichigo en la batalla… ¡Me dio miedo el solo verlo!

—¿Pero ahora está protegido? — Pregunta Miryuu.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ningún malvado pondrá sus manos en el tambor!

—Oh, lo han escondido. — Concluye Bunny.

—Bien escondido está porque _nadie_ sabe dónde está. — Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Okay… esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

—¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?! — Estalla Ikary golpeando la mesa con las manos. — ¡¿Cómo pueden ser protectores de algo que no tienen puñetera idea de dónde está?!

—Cálmate Ikary. — Advierte Konryuu jalándole un brazo para que vuelva a tomar asiento. — Vas a llamar la atención. — Susurra viendo a los otros grupos. — Lo que ella quiere decir Nelliel-san es cómo pueden protegerlo si no saben dónde está.

—Sólo Ichigo lo sabe por seguridad. Rikuto cuenta con gemelos Arrancar que leen la mente al tocar a su víctima. Hasta ahora, Ichigo es el único que no ha sido afectado. Por eso todos decidimos que sólo Ichigo debía esconderlo en un lugar de nuestra guarida y que sólo él lo sepa.

Ikary se muerde el labio, nerviosa y molesta.

_Mierda, esto no estaba en los planes_.

¿Cómo va a destruir el Tambor si no sabe dónde está?

Debe idear un plan con los gemelos y Bunny para encontrarlo sin llamar la atención. Y rápido.

Jaleos y escándalos fuera del comedor llaman la atención de los invitados pero no le afecta a los residentes.

Casi echando la puerta abajo entra un hombre con pinta de pandillero y con el pelo azul que parece teñido y unos ojos dorados que lo hacen lucir a un gato enojado.

—¿Y quién es ese? — Pregunta Bunny.

—Tiene pinta para ser el novio de Ikary. — Se burla Miryuu.

—De hecho. — Apoya Konryuu.

—¡Hey!

—¡Grimmjow! — Ichigo se impone estando frente a frente con el llegado. — Nos alegra que regreses vivo pero contrólate un poco o Lisa volverá a encerrarte por hacerla enojar.

—¡Cállate Kurosaki y dime quien es!

—¿Quién es quién? — Confuso.

—Me dijeron que tu hija está aquí. Enséñamela. — Se ve bastante ansioso de una manera para nada bonita.

—¿Por qué debería? — Desafiante.

—Yo lo soy. — Ikary toma la palabra mientras camina con las manos en las caderas. — Me llamo Kurosaki Ikary.

—Ikary, mejor quédate callada y retrocede. — Tsukishiro se ve preocupado de lo que el tal Grimmjow pueda hacerle.

—¡Cállate tú! ¡Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer!

— Excepto la tía Orihime. — Comentan sus amigos detrás de ella.

—¡Ese comentario no era necesario! — Reprocha viéndolos con ojos asesinos.

—Tú eres la hija de Kurosaki. — Ikary recupera su atención en el tal Grimmjow. Su sonrisa le recuerda a un sádico. — ¡Genial! ¡Pues pruébalo en una batalla! — Apuntándola con su espada.


End file.
